Lost in different skies
by Amy Eva Slytherin
Summary: Alors que l'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium tente d'en découvrir plus sur son passé une ancienne connaissance de Séto Kaïba revient à Domino. Quel lien a-t'elle avec lui ? Pourquoi est-elle la seule à pouvoir le voir ? Débute pendant la saison 2. Léger crossover avec l'univers de Devil May Cry.
1. Chapitre 1 : Du passé au présent

Je vous présente ma toute première fiction sur l'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Je reprend la trame à partir de la saison 2 mais il y aura beaucoup de changements. Il y aura un léger crossover avec l'univers de Devil May Cry.

Je publierai un chapitre tout les samedis.

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Takahashi Kazuki et a Capcom sauf Amy qui m'appartient de toute pièce.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 1 : Du passé au présent**

L'aéroport de Domino était bondé en cette journée chaude du mois de mai. Le conservateur en chef du Musée Domino attendait impatiemment dans le hall accompagné de deux agents de sécurité. Aujourd'hui allait arriver d'importantes pierres de l'Égypte ancienne venant d'un tombeau qui jusqu'à là n'avait jamais pu être fouillé. La famille en charge de la garde de ce tombeau avait enfin accepté de présenter certaines pièces du temple du Pharaon inconnu et elle avait choisi le Musée de Domino pour les dévoiler. Le conservateur avait de quoi être excité , cette exposition inédite allait attirer des passionnés de l'Égypte ancienne venant du monde entier et ainsi augmenter le nombre de visiteurs de façon considérable. Il eu un sourire avide en se frottant les mains alors que le haut-parleur annonça l'atterrissage d'un avion privé venant d'Egypte.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard deux jeunes femmes accompagnées de trois hommes vêtus de longues robes traditionnelles blanches. L'une d'elle portait également une longue robe blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau matte, de long cheveux noirs dont deux nattes entouré d'un long bijou en or ainsi que d'un diadème assorti. Elle avait de grands yeux indigo profond et affichait un air déterminé. Sa nuque était habillé d'un collier serré en or représentant un grand œil égyptien. La deuxième femme, elle, avait une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, de long cheveux mêlant le roux foncé et le violet contrastait à la perfection avec des yeux vert émeraude. Contrairement à l'égyptienne elle portait une tenue plus classique avec un jean foncé, une paire de bottines et un chemisier léger prune. Elle affichait un air plutôt fermé voir blasé. Le conservateur s'approcha du groupe, une goutte de sueur froide sur le front.

« Madame Ishtar, Madame Slytherin, au nom du Musée Domino nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue en Amérique.

-Je vous remercie, commença l'égyptienne, mais venons-en à nos affaires.

-Certainement , mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez choisi notre ville pour accueillir votre collection.

-J'ai grandit ici, on va dire que c'est… sentimental, répondit la seconde jeune femme.

-J'espère que le transport se fera en toute sécurité.

-Soyez sans crainte, toutes les précautions ont été prises depuis que vous nous avez annoncé que des voleurs s'intéressaient à vous.

-J'aurais pu m'en charger moi-même, grommela la jeune femme.

-Amy, laisse-le finir, reprenez s'il vous plait.

-J'ai mis au point un plan infaillible qui nous permettra de transporter les objets sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, poursuivi le conservateur, mais pour des raisons de sécurité je ne peux vous en dire plus.

-Vous allez utiliser six véhicules blindés camouflés en simple camions poubelles, est-ce exact ? questionna Madame Ishtar.

-Mais comment… ?!

-Il semblerait que je possède un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses vous comprenez ?

-À présent veuillez-nous excuser mais nous aimerions nous rendre le plus rapidement au Musée, nous avons une exposition à préparer. Ishizu, je pars de mon côté, j'ai à faire en ville, je te rejoins rapidement.

-Bien, à plus tard Amy. »

La jeune rousse salua le conservateur et celui-ci remarqua l'étrange reflet bleuté dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire que celle-ci avait déjà quitté son champ de vision. Il se reconcentra aussitôt sur Ishizu.

« Hé bien, allons-y ! »

Et tous le groupe prirent la direction de la sortie de l'aéroport pour rejoindre les deux taxis qui les attendaient afin de les conduire au Musée de Domino .

~

Yugi marchait dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait failli perdre l'esprit du Puzzle du Millenium dans cet incendie à cause de sa naïveté. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et avait laisser un inconnu prendre le Puzzle et il s'en voulait. Il était tellement préoccupé par sa culpabilité qu'il n'entendait même pas Téa qui l'appelait de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'il traversait. Il continua sa route pour rentrer chez lui, toujours en guerre contre lui-même. Il allait traverser à un nouveau passage sans remarquer que le feu pour les piétons était rouge.

« Yugi attention ! S'éleva dans sa tête la voix de Yami »

Le bruit des pneus crissant contre le sol et l'avertissement sortirent Yugi de sa torpeur. Il tourna la tête, en état de choc, vers la voiture qui avait freiné d'urgence pour éviter de le percuter. La vitre du conducteur se baissa laissant apparaître un visage féminin :

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes sûr de pouv… Yugi ? Yugi Muto c'est bien toi ? »

Yugi dévisagea la jeune femme rousse quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître.

« Amy ? Mais…

-Tu rentres au magasin de ton grand-père ? Je te dépose ?

-Je… euh… oui avec plaisir !

-Alors monte ! »

Yugi prit place dans la berline rouge et attacha sa ceinture, reprenant son souffle.

« Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur !

-À moi aussi, fit la voix de Yami dans sa tête, soi plus prudent quand tu marches Yugi,

-Oui je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme à son double, Oui je suis désolé Amy, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

-J'ai vu ça ! la jeune fille démarra et pris la direction du magasin de jeu, heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes !

-Oui c'est vrai, rigola nerveusement Yugi, mais dis moi, tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

-Aujourd'hui même ! J'ai une exposition qui va se dérouler au Musée Domino et je ne voulais manquer ma première exposition pour rien au monde !

-Je comprend.. Tu as revu Kaiba?

-Non pas encore… Mais ça va être inévitable sans doute.. »

La jeune fille s'était fermée à l'énonciation du nom de Séto Kaiba, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un autre sujet de conversation pour éviter que cette ambiance pesante reste.

« Tu dois beaucoup voyager pour le coup.

-Assez oui, j'ai passé mon diplôme en candidat libre et je passe mon temps sur des fouilles.

-Tu as retrouvé des traces de ta famille biologique ?

-J'ai découvert que j'avais un frère jumeau, pour le reste ça reste encore assez flou, c'est long et compliqué à expliquer… du moins pour le moment, rajouta-t-elle de manière énigmatique, et toi ? Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

-Comme toi, je dirais que c'est compliqué, répondit Yugi en saisissant son Puzzle du Millenium, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je dois aider un ami à en savoir plus sur son passé et je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Amy se gara devant le magasin de jeux du grand-père du jeune homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi et ton ami aurez des réponses plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! elle ne laissa pas le temps à Yugi de lui répondre, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais on m'attend au Musée ! Passe le bonjour à ton grand-père !

-Oui je n'y manquerai pas, Yugi sorti de la voiture, à bientôt !

-Oui, à bientôt Yugi. »

Le jeune homme ferma la portière et regarda la voiture reprendre sa route.

« Qui était-ce ?

-Amy Evans, elle était à l'école avec nous, mais elle est partie à l'étranger quelques jours avant que je ne réussisse à résoudre l'énigme du Puzzle du Millenium. Elle était aussi la petite amie de Kaiba mais ils se sont séparés un peu avant son départ.

-Je vois, l'esprit suivit Yugi quand celui-ci pénétra dans la boutique, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment en sa présence, mais je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

-Amy fait toujours cet effet, personne osait lui parler, sûrement l'effet Kaiba. »

L'ombre de Yami suivi sans un mot le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique afin de voir si son grand-père avait besoin d'aide.

« Grand-père, je suis rentré ! As-tu besoin d'aide ?

-Ah mon petit Yugi, te voilà déjà ?

-Oui j'ai croisé une connaissance, Amy je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, elle m'a déposé. Elle te passe le bonjour ! »

Salomon, qui jusqu'à cet instant passait le balais, s'arrêta dans sa tâche, rapprocha le manche contre lui et posa le menton sur ses mains, semblant réfléchir, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Mais oui je vois, la petite Amy, c'est celle qui est partie à l'étranger ! Je me rappelle, elle était passionnée par l'archéologie et les sciences occultes, on en parlait à chaque fois qu'elle venait, je crois même qu'elle est partie pour suivre des études dans ce domaine. Si tu la revoit tu peux lui dire de venir, j'écouterai ses histoires avec plaisir ! »

Et sur ces mots Salomon reprit le nettoyage de l'arrière boutique. Il fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Yugi prit le chemin menant à sa chambre et déposa son sac à côté de la porte, comme à son habitude. Il prit ensuite place sur son lit en tailleur, vite suivi par son double qui se matérialisa à côté de lui, assis, les jambes et bras croisés.

« Ainsi donc Amy aurait fait des études en archéologie et en sciences occultes ?

-Oui, peut-être aurait-elle une piste concernant ton passé et le Puzzle du Millenium.

-C'est possible en effet, il serait bien de la retrouver. D'autant plus qu'elle était persuadé que nous aurons bientôt des réponses à nos questions.

-Tu penses qu'elle sait des choses ?

-C'est une piste à ne pas négliger, en effet. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi autour du mystère du Puzzle du Millenium et du passé flou de Yami.

~

Au manoir Kaiba c'était un après-midi comme un autre, Mokuba était avachi sur le canapé devant la télévision à zapper pendant que Séto travaillait sur son ordinateur, installé tranquillement à son bureau. Il prit une gorgé de café et reposa sa tasse juste à côté d'une photo de lui et d'Amy.

Il se prit quelques secondes pour détailler la photo, elle avait été prise quelques semaines avant leur séparation. Quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne se mette à raconter des inepties sur de la sorcellerie et un royaume démoniaque. Il rumina contre lui-même et replongea dans son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas le temps de repenser au passé, ce n'est pas ça qui l'aiderait à rendre son entreprise plus prospère !

À la télévision Mokuba vit une publicité sur une exposition inédite sur l'Égypte ancienne ayant rapport avec l'origine de duel de monstres et c'est avec un air enjoué qu'il s'adressa à son grand frère :

« Il faut absolument que nous allions voir cette exposition, ça à l'air fantastique !

-Je dirige une société, je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer à la momie et au Pharaon.

-Oh, répondit Mokuba d'un ton légèrement déçu, je croyais juste que ça allait t'intéresser… Tant pis. »

Mokuba replongea dans la télévision pendant que Séto continuait de travailler. Celui-ci tapait avec ferveur sur les touches de l'ordinateur et cela même lorsque le téléphone sonna. Et ce fut en continuant de travailler qu'il répondit avec son air détaché habituel :

« Kaiba.

-Ici Ishizu Ishtar, je pense que vous devriez regarder plus attentivement ma conférence de presse.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais entrain de la regarder ? »

Le jeune homme brun détacha le combiné de son oreille et porta toute son attention à la conférence.

« Je lance une invitation à l'attention de Séto Kaiba à la soirée privée de ce soir. Je lui promet que ce qu'il découvrira changera sa vie pour toujours. »

~

La limousine noire roulait à vive allure jusqu'au Musée Domino. Le chauffeur alla ouvrir la portière, laissant sortir Séto Kaiba.

« Tu peux laisser tourner le moteur, je ne serai pas long.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit le chauffeur en s'inclinant. »

Séto s'élança dans les escaliers, mallette en main, pour pénétrer dans le musée. Le hall était lumineux, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était surpris de ne voir personne, si ce n'était Ishizu Ishtar et un agent de sécurité qui l'attendaient.

« Je te remercie d'être venu, Seto Kaiba.

-Où sont les autres invités ?

-Je t'ai dis qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée privée et il est plus facile de mener une affaire à bien quand on est en petit comité. »

Des agents de sécurité se placèrent juste à côté de l'entrée, indiquant que tout les accès étaient fermés et que plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du musée. Séto était excédé et il le fit savoir :

« Ça fait qu'une minute que je suis là et je m'ennuie déjà, il fit volte-face prêt à se diriger vers la sortie, si vous ne m'expliquez pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe je quitte ce lieu.

-Pardonne-moi, mais nous avons déjà eu à faire à des voleurs alors nous devons être prudent. Tu peux partir quand bon te semble, Séto Kaiba, mais je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt de voir ce que nous avons à te montrer.

-Ah vraiment, il se remit face à Ishizu, comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ?

-Suis-moi. »

L'égyptienne fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, son air blasé ne l'ayant pas quitté.

« Crois-tu en la destinée ?

-Qu'elle importance cela peut-il avoir ?

-Les égyptiens pensaient que nos chemins étaient tous tracés et que les histoires viennent à se répéter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils penseraient que notre rencontre ne serait pas fortuite et que ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi de venir ici mais que c'était ta destinée. »

Séto s'arrêta. Il trouvait que le discours de la jeune femme était de plus en plus ridicule et qu'il perdait du temps précieux ici.

« Tout ceci ne m'intéresse guère, je ne suis pas venu pour entendre parler d'égyptiens, je suis venu ici parce que tu m'as dit que c'était dans mon intérêt mais tout ce que je constate c'est que tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si tu tiens vraiment à me faire part de quelque chose viens en au fait car je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Tu as dis que tu as une offre à me faire c'est bien ça ? Je connais toute les cartes de Duel de Monstres et je sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas plus fort qu'Exodia le maudit alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe réellement.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Le jeu de Duel de Monstres tiens son origine d'un jeu des ombres crée il y a plus de 5000 ans, il était pratiqué par les égyptiens de l'Antiquité qui se battaient pour le pouvoir.

-Et alors ?

-Pegasus s'y est beaucoup intéressé. Il est tombé amoureux de ce jeu et a décidé de le moderniser.

-Dis m'en d'avantage.

-À l'insu de tous les duellistes il a créé une série de carte toute puissante qui n'ont jamais été montrées. Et tu ne seras pas surpris de savoir qu'il a gardé toutes les plus fortes pour lui. À présent suis-moi, je te révélerai les raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici. »

Séto ne trouva rien à redire et suivit la jeune femme, pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

~

Yugi était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Puzzle du Millénium était posé à ses pieds.

« J'ai le sentiment que celui qui veut prendre le Puzzle sera prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Ou en tout cas tout faire pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'avoir. Il l'a fait éclater en morceau et il a bien failli réussir à le détruire pour de bon. Nous avons eu de la chance de nous en sortir. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ceci ne fait que commencer, nous sommes plus que jamais en danger.

-Tu as raison, intervint Yami, mais maintenant que tu as réussi à rassembler les morceaux nous allons pouvoir l'affronter ensemble.

-Mais nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi il à l'air.

-Oui, tu as raison, sourit l'esprit du Puzzle en regardant son ami, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous affrontons le danger.

-Oui

-Donc une fois de plus nous y arriverons.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai… »

Yami continuait de regarder Yugi, impuissant face à l'inquiétude du plus jeune.

« De plus, notre ennemi semble avoir des connaissances sur les objets du Millénium. Il en possède peut-être un ?

-C'est fort possible et c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il peut contrôler l'âme des gens. Il semble même avoir des connaissances sur les anciennes coutumes et a peut-être un lien avec mon passé .

-Alors qui est-ce ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

-Alors comment pouvons-nous être sur de pouvoir le battre ? Et si je ne suis pas assez fort et que je te perdais à nouveau ? »

L'esprit du Puzzle fut d'abord surpris puis eu un sourire rassurant. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son ami qui tenait le Puzzle du Millénium.

« Ensemble nous y arriverons. Nous allons trouver la réponse à nos questions. Pour le moment il ne sert à rien de te tracasser avec ceci, nous irons voir ton amie dès demain afin de voir si elle peut nous aider.

-Oui tu as raison ! »

~

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide, seuls les mûrs étaient habillés de vitrines abritant de grandes pierres gravés de hiéroglyphes et des habituels égyptiens de profil. Ne voyant aucun rapport avec Duel de Monstres Séto Kaiba perdit patience.

« Écoute-moi bien, j'estime avoir assez perdu de temps ici alors viens-en au fait directement.

-Je vois que la patience et l'amabilité ne font toujours pas partie de ton vocabulaire, et moi qui aurait pensé que tu aurais un peu changer en deux ans, comme quoi, fit une voix féminine venant de derrière lui. »

Les yeux du jeune homme brun s'écarquillèrent, cette voix, il ne pensait pas l'entendre à nouveau. Il se retourna lentement, faisant face à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Amy Evans…

-Slytherin, corrigea de suite la jeune femme, certaines choses ont changé depuis mon départ Kaiba. Maintenant, si tu veux bien écouter ce que Ishizu a à te dire, ce serait sympa de ta part. »

Elle s'avança rapidement vers Ishizu avec grâce et dépassa Séto Kaiba sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Séto Kaiba n'en revenait pas. Que faisait-elle ici ? Quel rapport avait-elle avec cette égyptienne ? Était-ce elle qui lui avait mis ces inepties en tête et qui avait conduit à leur rupture ? Le cerveau de Séto Kaiba bouillonnait, il ne trouvait aucune logique à tout ceci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Séto Kaiba, je vais tout t'expliquer et ce sera plus clair pour toi. Regarde autour de toi, bienvenue dans les origines de Duel de Monstres «

Il sorti de ses réflexions et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il devait y voir, détaillant chacune des pierres présentes dans la salle. Certaines étaient juste emplis de hiéroglyphes, d'autres montraient des égyptiens antiques s'affronter avec de drôles de créatures, mais celles qui interpellèrent le jeune homme brun représentaient uniquement de grandes créatures féroces qui lui étaient très familières.

« Ce n'est pas possible… ces gravures sont identiques aux cartes de Duel de Monstres ! Cela veut donc dire que ton histoire est vraie ?

-Je te l'ai dis que tu pouvais me croire. Il existe une théorie selon laquelle ces monstres seraient bien réels et que des sorciers dans les temps anciens faisaient appel à eux pour qu'ils exécutent leurs ordres. Mais très vite ils se sont rendus compte que les monstres devenaient incontrôlables. Ces derniers ont détruits des villages entiers et ont répandu terreur et désolation. Le peuple s'est alors tourné vers le Pharaon. Celui-ci n'était pas assez fort il fit appel à une magie très ancienne pour les enfermer dans des pierres. C'est ainsi que le Pharaon a pu rétablir la paix sur la Terre. Cependant après des siècles des sorciers malfaisants ont appris à contrôler ces monstres et les ont fait sortir des pierres. Grâce à leur armée de monstres tout puissant ils savaient que rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter. C'est ainsi qu'ils trahirent le Pharaon et se retournèrent contre lui. »

Ishizu venait de finir sa tirade. Amy se déplaça et se mit face à une autre pierre.

« C'est ici que tu dois regarder, Kaiba.

-Cette gravure est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fais venir ici, continua l'égyptienne, cette pierre dépeint un des plus grands conflits entre le Pharaon et son principal adversaire. Je veux que tu l'examine attentivement. Je peux t'assurer qu'après ça ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

-Et on verra si après tu estimes toujours que je suis une folle bonne à être internée, termina Amy. »

Séto se demandait si la folie que partageaient les deux femmes était contagieuse et porta son attention sur la pierre devant lui.

« Mais… c'est donc lui le Pharaon ?! Mais c'est Yugi ! Et le monstre gravé au dessus de lui c'est le magicien des ténèbres !

-Sur la gauche on aperçoit le sorcier qui se bat contre le Pharaon et c'est toi Kaiba. Si tes doutes persistent tu n'as qu'à regarder son monstre…

-C'est ton cher dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! »

Le jeune homme restait sans voix devant la pierre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il cherchait une logique à tout ceci, continuant de détailler la pierre mais c'était bel et bien Yugi et lui qui se faisait face à face avec leur monstre fétiche respectif.

« Il est indiqué sur cette pierre que le sorcier que tu étais avais défié le Pharaon en se servant de son de son armée pour le pouvoir alors que celui-ci cherchait à maintenir la paix sur le monde. Cette guerre a eu lieu il y a 5000 ans et il semblerait que tout est sur le point de se reproduire.

-Amy, ça ne peut pas être vrai, cracha Séto, tu ne peux pas croire des choses aussi stupides.

-Peut-être que si tu aurais moins de doute si tu assistais à l'un de ces combats qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques millénaires… Laisse mon collier du Millénium t'aider à y voir plus claire. »

Ishizu mis les mains autour de son bijou. Celui-ci se mit à briller d'une forte lumière dorée. Séto recula, ébloui par cet éclat de plus en plus fort. Il tentait de protéger ses yeux en dressant son bras devant son visage.

« Kaiba, ouvre ton esprit et laisse toi sombrer dans le passé ! »

La lumière dorée emplit toute la pièce et engloutit le jeune homme.

Séto Kaiba flottait dans les airs. Il survolait une grande pièce faisant sûrement parti d'un temple de l'Egypte ancienne au vue des grandes colonnes et statuts qui soutenaient le plafond. Il vit deux hommes se faire face-à-face. Il se reconnu parmi l'un d'eux. Derrière lieu se tenait une dizaine de fidèles à genoux, psalmodiant des formules magiques lui permettant d'invoquer des monstres lui permettant d'affronter son adversaire.

Celui-ci représentait le Pharaon qui était assis sur son trône, observant le duel. À ses côtés se tenait debout un grand homme complètement caché par une cape noire.

Kaiba fut ramener à la réalité alors que son double était en difficulté face au porte-parole du Pharaon.

Il était à genoux, prenant appuie sur ses mains pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Son ex-petite amie pris place à côté de lui sans pour autant lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Tu vois Séto, le duel faisait rage et chacun des deux camps faisait appel à des monstres plus puissants. Le nom du vainqueur était inscrit là mais comme tu peux le voir le nom a été effacé. »

Comme pour s'en assurer Séto releva les yeux vers le bas de la pierre. Cette partie était abîmée, mais pas par l'usure, on voyait qu'elle avait été dégradée volontairement.

« En effet…

-Et comme nous ne connaissons pas le dénouement de ce combat il nous reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir, repris l'égyptienne, même si Amy nous a permis d'éclairer certains mystères. Je te propose à nouveau de jeter un œil à ton passé grâce à mon pouvoir. »

Séto fut à nouveau enrobé par cette étrange lueur dorée et se retrouva à survoler cette même salle. Il s'agissait du même combat. Il vit l'ennemi de son double utiliser de la magie pour fusionner ses deux monstres pour l'attaquer directement. Même si son dernier monstre avait été détruit il s'adressa au Pharaon :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un pauvre serviteur est de taille face à moi ? Tu es bien naïf mon Pharaon. »

De retour dans le présent Séto fulminait.

« Je trouve ce sorcier bien suffisant et prétentieux. Vous ne pouvez pas le comparer à moi !

-Je suis le meilleur duelliste du monde, personne ne peut me battre, je suis fort et intelligent , ironisa Amy en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts à chaque phrase, c'est vrai qu'on peu dire que tu es le roi de la modestie.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que ce dernier aperçu te convaincra. »

Kaiba n'eut pas le temps de protester que le pouvoir du collier d'Ishizu le conduit à nouveau dans le passé.

Grâce à son pouvoir, son double sorcier sacrifia tout ses monstres présents pour invoquer un dragon légendaire, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Le Pharaon, surpris, se leva de son trône. L'homme en noir se tenant à ses côtés déguéna une lourde épée de sous sa cape et se mis en devant du roi pour le protéger. Le sorcier ordonna à son monstre légendaire de détruire son adversaire emplissant la totalité de la pièce de flammes.

Séto Kaiba n'en revenait pas. Est-ce vraiment lui qui venait d'invoquer le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« À présent es-tu convaincu ? Il semblerait que l'histoire soit amené à se répéter. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si Yugi est de loin ton plus grand adversaire car vous avez déjà tout deux combattus il y a bien longtemps. Et c'est le destin qui vous amènera à vous affronter encore une fois. »

Séto Kaiba reprit ses esprits, se leva et empoigna sa mallette, prêt à partir.

« Merci pour ces beaux discours mais je suis maître de ma destinée et je fais ce que je veux.

-Séto… »

Kaiba fut surpris par le ton employé par son ex-petit amie. Elle qui avait été froide depuis le début semblait à présent excédée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Il pu voir la déception dans le regard mêlant l'émeraude au bleu roi de la jeune femme. Et même si son cœur lui dictait de s'excuser pour son comportement il préféra écouter sa tête et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Kaiba, je croyais que ce qui t'intéressait était de posséder des monstres puissants ? Des cartes de Duel de Monstres dont la puissance dépasserait celle d'Exodia le Maudit ? Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'ils sont sous tes yeux depuis le début ?

-Quoi ? Séto refit face à Ishizu.

-Regarde tout en haut de la pierre. C'était les créatures les plus puissantes, capables d'un total anéantissement ; Obélisque le Tourmenteur, Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel et le Dragon Ailé de Râ.

-Ishizu, non pas ça, pensa Amy, impuissante face à la tournure de la conversation.

-Si tu possèdes un seul de ces monstres tu pourras détruire une armée entière. Si tu les contrôles tous c'est le monde que tu dominera.

-Pegasus les aurait transformé en carte ? Impossible ! S'il l'avait fait il les aurait utilisé contre moi au Royaume des Duellistes !

-Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les contrôler.

-Ishizu, je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Laisse-la terminer, Amy, cela devient enfin intéressant… »

Séto estimait que Pegasus était un lâche mais que lui avait le cran nécessaire pour les contrôler. Et ainsi même Yugi ne pourrait plus rien contre lui.

« Où sont les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens ?

-Pegasus me les a remise et m'a demandé de les enterrer afin que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Malheureusement elles ont été volées.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as plis les cartes ? Qui les a volé ?

-Ce sont les pilleurs de l'ombre.

-Des pilleurs de l'ombre ?

-Oui, intervena Amy, se sont des duellistes érudits qui volent des cartes rares pour les revendre sur le marché noir. Bien sûr, ils ne se gênent pas pour garder les meilleurs cartes pour eux et ainsi avoir un jeu invisible.

-C'est la que nous avons besoin de ton aide Kaiba. Organise un tournoi de Duel de Monstres, grâce à ta notoriété tu feras venir les plus grands duellistes du monde,

-Et ainsi appâter les pilleurs de l'ombre qui amèneront les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens. »

L'égyptienne sortie une carte de sa manche et la tendis au jeune homme. Séto la pris en main et fut surpris en reconnaissant le monstre.

« Mais c'est Obélisque le Tourmenteur ?! Je croyais que les cartes avaient été volées ?

-J'ai réussi à en mettre une en sécurité. Elle t'aidera à atteindre notre objectif de récupérer les deux autres cartes

-Séto, comprends-tu bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'un prêt et que tu devras rendre cette carte à Ishizu à la fin du tournoi ?

-Mais bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu une carte aussi puissante en main, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te la rendrai ?

-Car je l'ai prévu. Tu ne crois peut-être pas en la destinée mais avant de commencer ce tournoi tu devras affronter ton passé

-J'ai déjà entendu ce cinéma y a deux ans, il porta un regard sur le visage blessé de son ex petite-amie, C'est moi qui organiserait le tournoi. Et je ne le fais parce que j'ai cru à vos histoires abracadabrantes mais parce que je veux redétenir le titre de champion numéro 1. »

Amy regardait Séto s'en aller, son air supérieure habituel sur le visage, elle voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Connaissant Séto elle savait qu'il serait attiré par le pouvoir et mettrait tout en œuvre pour posséder les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens.

~

Séto Kaiba ressorti du musée Domino, euphorique d'avoir en sa possession une des cartes les plus puissantes jamais créée. Et une fois qu'il aura réuni les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens plus personne ne pourra rivaliser avec lui, pas même Yugi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture il fut interpellé par voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien :

« Kaiba, attends s'il te plaît. »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'avoir son ex petite-amie dans son champ de vision, sans lui faire face pour autant. Elle n'avait plus cet air si froid et semblait préoccupée, ce qui lui donnait un côté fragile. En cet instant Kaiba avait l'impression de retrouver celle qui était partie deux ans plus tôt, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer mais il n'en fit rien. Il préféra, comme à son habitude, ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Ne fais pas ce tournoi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.

-Hn, il eu un rictus ironique et fit volte-face défiant la jeune femme du regard, parce que tu penses que le simple fait de me le demander me fera changer d'avis à ce sujet ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger auquel tu t'exposes !

-Oh s'il te plait, ne me fait pas croire que tu crois à toutes ces histoires à dormir debout.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires c'est la réalité.

-Silence ! S'énerva t-il, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps en écoutant les inepties de ton amie, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre plus à écouter les tiennes. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup de la dureté des propos de Séto. À la vue de la mine sombre de son ex petite-amie il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais toujours mieux à faire que d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire, dit-elle amèrement, je ne retiens pas, mais sache que nous serons amené à nous revoir, et à un moment tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter. »

Et sans un regard pour lui elle partit, reprenant la direction du musée, laissant Séto Kaiba planté devant sa voiture.

~

Amy était à nouveau devant la pierre représentant le Pharaon et le prêtre se faisant face. Ishizu se posta à côté d'elle.

« Tu sembles préoccupée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que de lui laisser Obélisque le Tourmenteur soit une bonne idée.

-Marik mordra à l'hameçon, il n'y a aucun doute, mon collier du Millénium ne se trompe pas.

-Ce n'est pas en ton collier du Millénium que j'ai des doutes mais en la soif de pouvoir de Kaiba.

-Je sais qu'en cas de problème tu seras là pour le raisonner, comme il a su le faire autrefois. »

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes se porta sur une autre pierre représentant le Pharaon ainsi qu'un autre homme caché par une cape brandissant une grande épée. Juste à coté de cet homme se tenait un monstre démoniaque , muni de la même épée semblait faire face à quelque chose. Le reste de la pierre ayant été abîmé il était impossible de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Peut-être… mais en cas d'échec je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le mettre hors d'état de nuire… »,


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un cour intéressant

Bonsoir à tous !

Demain étant à un mariage je vous publie le chapitre 2 ce soir.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Un cour intéressant**

Yami errait dans les couloirs de sa chambre d'âme, ouvrant pièce après pièce, à la recherche d'une piste sur son passé. Il avait beau parcourir tout les moindres recoins il n'y trouvait que des pièces vides, sombres, ou des pièges l'empêchant d'avancer.

Il finit par s'assoir, épuisé par ces recherches infructueuses. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait sombré dans les ténèbres, ni pourquoi quelqu'un en voulait après son Puzzle du Millénium.

Il prit sa tête entre les mains, cherchant encore et encore, au plus loin de sa mémoire mais il n'y trouva rien. Il se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Yugi. La seule chose qu'il connaissait était son penchant pour le jeux des ombres. Alors qu'il continuait de se morfondre seul sur un des nombreux escaliers il se sentit observé. Il regarda derrière lui et vit un homme recouvert d'une longue cape noire qui ne permettait pas de voir son visage. Yami se leva pour lui faire face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu entrer ici ?

-La question n'est pas qui je suis mais plutôt qui tu es toi, mon ami. »

La voix de l'homme était sombre, grave mais rassurante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Yami sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« C'est pas faute d'essayer, j'ai beau arpenter chaque pièce de ce puzzle je reste sans réponse… Mais toi, tu sembles me connaître..

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner des réponses, c'est à toi de les trouver, l'homme fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à partir, et puis tu m'as fait promettre, ainsi qu'à Seth, d'effacer toute trace de qui tu étais.

-Attendez, j'ai encore quelques questions ! »

L'homme n'en fit rien, il ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et tourna son visage vers Yami.

« Tu peux lui faire confiance, elle mettra tout en œuvre pour t'aider, comme j'ai pu le faire autrefois. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Yami sorti de sa torpeur et se lança à sa suite. Il ouvrit la même porte empruntée par l'homme mystérieux mais comme d'habitude il tomba sur une pièce vide.

~

La sonnerie du Lycée de Domino retentit, indiquant aux élèves qu'il était temps pour eux de s'installer dans leur salle de classe.

Yugi s'était installé, Téa à ses côtés, Tristan et Joey sur la table derrière eux. Leur conversation était animée par l'opération future de Serenity, la sœur du blond. Les autres élèves de la classe étaient dans la même optique, seul Séto Kaiba était assis seul, plongé dans un livre.

Leur professeur entra et tout les élèves regagnèrent leur calme, prêt à commencer le cours. Celui-ci s'affaira à tenter, tant bien que mal à essayer d'allumer le rétroprojecteur.

Voyant que le cours n'était pas prêt de commencer, les élèves reprirent leurs conversations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes l'enseignant réussi à appareiller son ordinateur portable au rétroprojecteur transférant ainsi son écran sur le tableau blanc. Il ajusta les stores pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre et ainsi rendre la vision plus confortable. L'homme à lunettes se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, le musée Domino accueille en son sein une exposition sur l'Égypte ancienne et sur l'origine du Duel de monstres. Et sachant que c'est un domaine qui vous intéresse tout particulièrement j'ai décidé que notre cours d'histoire du jour porterait sur ce sujet !

-Cool, pour une fois que je ne risque pas de m'endormir pendant le cours, gloussa Joey en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

-Joey s'il te plait soit sérieux deux minutes !

-Oh Téa, relâche un peu, ça va être une matinée détente pour moi. »

Le petit groupe continua de rigoler de la bêtise de Joey avant d'être réprimandé par leur professeur. Le quinquagénaire remit en place ses lunettes et s'assit grossièrement sur son bureau.

« Pour se faire j'ai décidé de laisser la parole à l'un des archéologues présent lors des fouilles qui ont permis de trouver les objets exposés. Et qui de mieux qu'une ancienne élève de notre lycée ? »

Tout les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Séto lâcha son livre du regard quelques instants, se doutant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Yami se matérialisa à côté de Yugi, s'installant jambes croisées sur le pupitre de son ami.

« Tu penses que ça peut être Amy ?

-C'est une possibilité, elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle est là pour sa première exposition. »

Des coups à la porte sortirent les élèves de leurs interrogations. Le professeur ouvrit la porte, invitant la jeune femme à pénétrer dans la salle de cours.

Les chuchotements repartirent de plus belle suite à l'entrée de la nouvelle venue, s'étonnant de voir entrer celle qu'ils appelaient Madame Kaiba. Seul Joey semblait ne plus savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Heu.. excusez moi les gars mais on la connaît ?

-Non mais t'es pas sérieux Joey, le sermonna Téa, c'est Amy Evans, elle était avec nous en classe jusqu'à y a deux ans. »

Le jeune blond se frotta la tempe avec son index, semblant réfléchir, ne se rappelant pas du tout de la jeune femme. Téa et Tristan s'amusèrent de la situation. Seuls Yugi et Yami avaient gardé leur sérieux, attendant avec impatience que la jeune femme prenne la parole alors que celle-ci allait serrer la main de leur enseignant en souriant. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une grossière tresse reposant sur son épaule gauche, créant un mélange entre ses cheveux roux et violet. Elle portait un combishort beige en lin avec des chaussettes hautes blanches et des chaussures de randonnée marrons, de quoi lui donner un air de parfaite petite exploratrice. L'esprit du Puzzle continuait de l'observer pendant que le professeur insérait la clé USB qui lui avait été donnée par la jeune femme.

Celle-ci dû sentir le regard insistant de Yami car elle plongea ses yeux bicolores droit dans ceux améthyste de l'esprit. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cet échange. Il allait en faire part à son ami quand la jeune fille prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, je me présente, même si je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis Amy Slytherin et je…

-Tu t'es mariée ?! Interrogea une élève,

-Mademoiselle Anderson !

-Laissez, il y a pas de mal, reprit-elle, amusée, je ne suis pas mariée non, j'ai simplement pu prendre le nom de famille de ma mère biologique.

-Tu es toujours avec Kaiba ?! »

Il y eu quelques secondes de malaise ou la jeune fille croisa les yeux bleus du jeune homme avant de reprendre d'une manière plus froide :

« Cela ne me dérange absolument pas de répondre à vos questions à partir du moment où elle concerne mon activité où l'exposition qui va débuter au Musée. Si maintenant vous avez des questions sur ma vie privée je peux vous laissez ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone et ce sera avec plaisir que j'échangerais avec vous autour d'un verre mais étant donné que personne ici a daigné prendre de mes nouvelles durant ces deux années, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Séto, et que nous n'étions pas forcément amis avant, j'estime que ce serait juste pour satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée. Alors si ça dérange personne nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet donc si quelqu'un à des questions intéressantes je serais disposée à lui répondre. »

Un ange passa dans la classe, une ambiance pesante y régnant jusqu'à ce que Joey brise le silence :

« Du coup être archéologue c'est comme sur les reportages chiant à la télé ou c'est comme dans les films d'Indiana Jones ? »

La jeune fille eu des yeux ronds, surprise par la question avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par de nombreux élèves alors que le professeur et Kaïba semblaient désespérer par la bêtise de Joey Wheeler.

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question, surprenante mais intéressante ! Le travail de l'archéologue est spécialisé dans l'étude des vestiges du passé sur des fouilles mais également en laboratoire. Sur un chantier il s'amuse pas juste à dépoussiérer des babioles trouvés dans des grottes, il les analyse afin de pouvoir les dater, savoir à quoi elles servaient, à comprendre les anciennes civilisations. On est du coup plus comme dans les reportages qu'on peut voir sur History, du moins quand on est dans l'archéologie plus classique, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

-Tu n'es pas archéologue alors ?

-Non, en effet, je suis consultante en sciences occultes, j'assiste les archéologues sur des chantiers. Ils sont plus terre-à-terre, ce sont avant tout des chercheurs, moi j'étudie plus le côté surnaturel de la chose donc pour moi j'avoue que c'est plus souvent à la Indiana Jones.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surnaturel dans le jeu Duel de Monstres ? »

La question venait d'être posé par Yugi. Amy eu un sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

« Question très pertinente, j'en attendais pas moins du Maître des jeux.»

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier jusqu'à ce que soit projeter sur l'écran une photographie d'une gravure en pierre où était représentée un grand démon entouré de sept objets, des objets que Yugi et sa bande reconnurent de suite, les objets du Millénium.

« Le jeu Duel de Monstres tel que nous le connaissons a été créé par Maximilien Pegasus après un voyage en Egypte où il en a découvert les origines, elle contourna le bureau du professeur pour s'y affaisser, faisant face aux élèves, ce jeu faisait parti entre autre du jeu des ombres, un jeu que les égyptiens utilisaient jadis pour régler leur compte. Il y 5000 ans, face à une menace de guerre imminente le prêtre Aknadin, frère du Pharaon Aknamkanon, trouva un vieux grimoire de magie noir et créa ses sept objets que vous voyez là, les objets du Millénium, renfermant une magie leur permettant d'affronter leurs ennemis. Pour ce faire il fallait sacrifier 99 âmes humaine afin de sceller cette magie dans les objets du Millénium. C'est là qu'est né le jeu des ombres, le perdant ou celui qui ne respectait pas les règles subissait le jeu de la sanction. Cela signifiait qu'une partie, voir la totalité de l'âme du perdant était envoyée au royaume des ombres. Ce que les égyptiens ne savaient pas, c'est que ce royaume des ombres, comme ils l'appelaient, n'est autre que le monde inférieur, plus communément connu sous le nom de l'enfer. Duel de Monstres tiens ses origines d'un jeu qui consistait à invoquer des monstres dont le but était de terrasser celui de son adversaire. Ces monstres n'étaient rien de plus que des démons venant du royaume des ombres rendus comme de simple esclaves et enfermés dans des stèles grâce aux pouvoirs de sorciers. Quand le prêtre Aknadin a créé les objets du Millénium il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver l'Égypte mais il n'avait fait qu'ouvrir un portail séparant notre monde à celui du monde inférieur. Chaque âme qui y avait été envoyé ont servit à nourrir un des plus puissants démons s'y trouvant et qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, avoir assez de puissance pour détruire le monde. Le fils du roi Aknamkanon, le Pharaon sans nom, a réussi à sceller la puissance de ce jeu des ombres grâce à l'aide d'un chevalier sombre venu tout droit du monde inférieur. Ce chevalier sombre est ce démon que vous voyez au centre de cette stèle. Les gravures indiquent que le chevalier a offert une partie de ses pouvoirs au Pharaon afin de lui permettre de vaincre la menace et de sceller la frontière entre nos deux mondes. Malheureusement il manque l'autre partie de la pierre, il semblerait que quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas que la totalité de l'histoire soit connu, sûrement pour éviter que cela se reproduise. »

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe après le monologue de la jeune femme. Les élèves semblaient avoir décroché. Kaiba avait replongé dans son livre, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à écouter à nouveau ces histoires qu'il jugeait à dormir debout. Seul le petit groupe de Yugi avait suivit avec attention le speech d'Amy. Yami, toujours assis sur le pupitre de son double, analysait chaque détail de l'histoire, espérant que quelque chose fasse écho dans sa tête mais rien ne venait. Il soupira, attirant sur lui l'attention de Yugi.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, ne t'en fais pas Yugi, lui sourit-il, se voulant rassurant »

Yugi allait insister quand Téa leva la main, prête à poser une question.

« Oui ?

-Savons-nous qui est ce Pharaon ?

-Non, nous savons qu'il a existé mais toute trace de lui a été sciemment effacé. Même son tombeau a été étudié afin que personne ne puisse le découvrir.

-Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Rebondi Yugi

-Ce qui m'a amené en Egypte n'était pas, à la base les origines de Duel de Monstres, mais ce chevalier démon. »

Elle retourna à l'ordinateur et afficha une autre photographie représentant une statue d'un démon armée d'une grande épée, celle-ci était fortement abîmée.

« Cette statue a été trouvé dans une crypte non loin de Rhodes, en Grèce, elle a été datée d'il y a 3000 ans. Quant à cette peinture, elle afficha une nouvelle image représentant une peinture sur un mur qui devait être celui d'une grotte, elle est datée d'il y a 2000 ans et à été trouvé non loin d'ici, près de la ville de Red Grave. Rien ne vous interpelle ?

-Elles représentent toutes le même chevalier…

-En effet, il s'agit bien du même démon à des époques et des lieux différents. Et c'est en le cherchant lui que je suis tombée, par le plus grand des hasards sur le tombeau du Pharaon sans nom. »

Elle changea à nouveau d'image affichant ainsi une nouvelle photographie qui représentait une pièce d'un vieux tombeau égyptien.

« Ici vous avez la chambre mortuaire d'une petite pyramide que nous avons découverte il y a quelques mois. Elle a été érigée à la mémoire du chevalier démon. Et ce mur que vous voyez ici est en fait une porte dérobée qui mène vers une autre chambre mortuaire, la chambre du Pharaon sans nom. Tout ce qui, habituellement, permet d'identifier un mort a été sciemment omis. Il faut savoir que les égyptiens croyaient dur comme fer à la vie éternelle et que pour passer dans l'autre monde il fallait donner son nom. En privant un homme de son nom on le privait de ça. Rares sont ceux qui ont été privés de leur nom après leur mort, en général c'était plus pour les condamnés à errer sans fin dans cette non-vie, comme des morts-vivants. Ici le cas est différent, car même en l'absence du nom du Pharaon dans son tombeau il a été préparé comme le veut la coutume, dans le plus grand respect des traditions et surtout de son rang. »

Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle photographie, seuls des hiéroglyphes étaient visibles et semblaient avoir été gravés dans la pierre. Elle contourna le bureau et montra du doigt l'inscription.

« Cette inscription a été gravés sur le sarcophage, à l'endroit même où aurait dû figurer le nom du Pharaon. Il y est écrit : Un jour viendra où le mal sera complètement éradiqué et ce jour là tu pourras rejoindre les tiens dans l'Au-delà, ô grand roi d'Égypte. Cette phrase prouve que le Pharaon n'était pas condamné à être un mort-vivant mais plutôt à être le protecteur de notre monde. »

Elle retourna s'installer sur le bureau et passa le reste de l'heure à répondre à des questions diverses sur les voyages qu'elle avait fait, sur le salaire qu'elle touchait en moyenne ou si elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans des situations dangereuses.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin du cours. L'enseignant se dirigea vers son ordinateur et rendit la clé USB à la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'adressa une dernière fois à la classe :

« Je vous remercie tous pour votre attention et vous encourage vivement à venir voir cette exposition au Musée Domino. Elle sera ouverte au public dès demain. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée à tous. »

L'ensemble de la classe la salua en retour. Le professeur la remercia encore pour son intervention et prit congé auprès de ses élèves, espérant avoir à sa suite la jeune femme. Celle-ci en avait décidé autrement et se dirigea vers le fond de classe s'arrêtant devant le pupitre de Yugi.

L'esprit du Puzzle, toujours assis sur celui-ci la regarda suspicieusement. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux bicolores dans ceux de l'esprit, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, cette fois Yami en était certain, elle le voyait. Elle porta son attention sur le jeune homme en lui tendant une enveloppe.

« Tiens Yugi, c'est une invitation pour le vernissage de mon exposition qui a lieu ce soir, tu peux venir accompagné de qui tu veux, elle fit volte-face, prête à rejoindre la sortie, et reposa à nouveau son regard sur Yami, ton ami peut venir également, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera réponse à un bon nombre de ses questions. »

Elle passa à côté du pupitre de Séto Kaiba et y posa la même invitation. Celui-ci ne quitta pas son livre des yeux, ne prêtant aucune attention à la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, ça tue personne de lever les yeux d'un livre et de dire bonjour. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction elle soupira et sorti de la salle de cours, le professeur à sa suite.

En attendant leur professeur de mathématiques les élèves reprirent leurs conversations. Joey et Tristan se tournèrent vers leurs amis

« Tu comptes y aller ? Demanda le blondinet

-Je ne sais pas trop, je dois voir avec mon grand-père si ça ne le dérange pas.

-On peut t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa Téa.

-Oui, si on peut découvrir quelque chose sur le passé de ton autre toi il faut pas hésiter ! Rajouta Tristan.

-Vous avez raison les amis. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, seul Yami gardait son air sérieux, cherchant à comprendre qui était Amy Slytherin et surtout pourquoi le voyait-elle.

~

Il était 17h30 quand Amy se gara devant la maison de son père adoptif. Elle était arrivée à Domino hier et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa le front sur le volant, essayant tant bien que mal d'évacuer les tensions accumulées après cette journée marathon. Il lui restait plus que deux heures avant le début du vernissage ce qui lui laissait que peu de temps pour se reposer. Elle soupira à nouveau et se décida à sortir de la voiture et de monter ses bagages dans sa chambre.

Une fois le coffre vidé elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée la clé dans une main, tirant sa valise de l'autre. Elle déverrouilla la serrure et pénétra dans le hall de la petite maison. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura avec joie la sensation d'être enfin chez-soi après plusieurs mois.

Ce n'était pas une maison luxueuse mais elle était chaleureusement décorée et pleine de souvenirs. Elle sourit, nostalgique, en voyant que le portrait de famille, qui avait été fait quelques jours avant le décès de sa mère, était toujours accroché au dessus du meuble d'entrée. Elle accrocha son trousseau de clés à côté de celles de son père et prit sa valise pour monter à sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, indiquant que celle-ci était occupée. Elle allait entrer pour faire une farce à son père mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ne souhaitant pas tomber sur lui en tenue d'Adam.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et fut ravie de voir que rien n'avait changé. Les murs étaient toujours peints dans des tons gris clair et parme. Un grand lit deux places était placé au milieu de la pièce et entouré de deux petites tables de chevets, un bureau traînait dans un coin ainsi qu'un dressing qui qui occupait tout le mur en face du lit. Même les posters des groupes de musiques qu'elle écoutait étaient encore accroché de pars et d'autres de la chambre.

Elle défaisait sa valise en chantonnant, rangeant ses vêtements dans la penderie et laissant ses affaires de toilettes sur le lit le temps que la salle de bain soit libérée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger elle s'allongea sur le lit, histoire de se détendre quelques instants.

Elle porta son attention sur photo qui se trouvait sur sa table chevet. Elle la saisit et la contempla, pleine de tendresse. C'était une photo de Séto, Mokuba et elle qui avait été prise quelques jours avant qu'ils soient adoptés par Gozaburo Kaiba. Elle laissa son index parcourir le visage du petit Séto. Il avait tellement changé, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

Ne souhaitant pas broyer du noir elle se leva et se rendit à la cuisine dans le but de se faire un café. En attendant que celui-ci coule elle prit son téléphone et écrivit un message à son frère pour confirmer sa présence au vernissage de ce soir.

Son portable vibra au même moment que des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Amy s'assit au bar de la cuisine, tasse fumante en main, et c'est avec un sourire amusée qu'elle accueillie le nouvel arrivant dans la pièce :

« Bonjour Papa »

L'homme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à la présence de la jeune femme à la maison. Celle-ci rigola, fière de son effet de surprise.

« Amy ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir !

-Je vois que tu es ravis de me voir, je suis à la maison depuis une demi-heure. Je suis là depuis hier mais j'ai passé la nuit au musée pour les derniers préparatifs et la journée au lycée pour présenter l'exposition, je suis épuisée.

-J'imagine bien, surtout avec le décalage horaire ! »

Le père d'Amy se servit un café et s'installa face à elle.

« Je vois que le Lieutenant Matthew Evans s'est mis sur son trente-et-un !

-Il faut bien, c'est un jour important ! »

L'homme portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon prune, ce qui mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement hâlée et ses cheveux poivre et sel. La coupe cintrée du costume allait parfaitement à la carrure du quadragénaire. Il prit une gorgée de son café et repris la conversation :

« En parlant de se mettre sur son trente-et-un, Roland est venu déposer un paquet à ton attention . Je te l'ai mis dans le salon.

-Roland ?

-Mais oui, tu sais bien, le serviteur de Sir Kaiba. D'ailleurs il te veut quoi lui encore ?

-Oh papa je t'en pris, l'appelle pas comme ça, ses cheville enfleraient. Et pour répondre à ta question j'en ai aucune idée. »

Elle se leva et alla vers le salon, intriguée à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Celui-ci était blanc et fermé à l'aide d'un ruban bleu. Amy prit la carte se trouvant sous la boucle du nœud et la lut à voix haute :

« Pour rattraper ces années où tu n'as pas brillé à mes côtés…, elle ricana amèrement, la bonne blague. »

Elle défit le nœud et ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir une robe de soirée en organdi argenté à reflets bleu. Son père se glissa derrière elle, curieux de savoir le contenu du paquet.

« Hé bah, elle est très belle cette robe.

-Certainement, elle reposa négligemment la robe sur la table, mais dommage pour lui, j'ai prévu de m'assortir à quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. »

Elle prit la direction de l'escalier et monta à l'étage pour commencer à se préparer.

~

Yugi Muto sortait du bus et se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du Musée Domino. L'esprit du Puzzle se matérialisa à ses côtés et ils prirent la route vers le musée.

« Prêt à affronter la soirée ?

-La soirée je ne suis pas sûr mais à en savoir plus sur moi-même, oui.

-J'espère qu'Amy pourra nous en dire plus sur qui tu es.

-Et sur comment elle fait pour me voir.

-Tu en es vraiment certain ? »

Yami s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel et se prit quelques secondes pour le contempler. La lune pointait déjà le bout de son nez alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché ce qui créait un contraste magnifique entre les couleurs chaudes du jour et froide de la nuit.

« Certain, Yami reporta son attention sur Yugi, et je suis sûr que ce soir nous y verrons plus clair alors allons-y. »

Yugi lui répondit positivement et il reprirent leur marche, rejoignant Téa, Joey et Tristan qui étaient déjà sur place. Téa portait une jolie robe drapée longue rose poudré et avait ramené ses cheveux sur le côté. Tristan avait opté pour un jean brut, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume bleu marine, une tenue très similaire à la sienne. Joey lui, fidèle à lui-même, était vêtu d'un simple jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et son indétrônable perfecto vert. Ses amis l'accueillirent chaleureusement :

« Hey Yugi, te voilà enfin !

-Salut les amis, vous êtes tous très beaux !

-Merci Yugi, rougit Téa, tu es très bien comme ça aussi. »

Yugi rougit en retour, faisant rigoler Joey et Tristan. Yami assistait à la scène, amusé.

« Hé bah Yugi, on prend pas la main de sa petite chérie ?

-Oh mon petit Yugi !

-Joey, Tristan, ça suffit ! firent les intéressés en chœur.

-Tu devrais te lancer Yugi, c'est le moment où jamais.

-Non Yami, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, répondit-il à son double, les joues plus rouge que jamais. »

Yami rigola franchement puis regardant ses amis avec tendresse. Il n'avait peut-être aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Yugi mais il savait que tout les moments qu'il passait avec eux resterait à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un passé trouble

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 3.

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Ca me va doit au cœur et me motive encore plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4.

**Chapitre 3 : Un passé trouble**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan et Téa se trouvaient devant les marches du musée. Ils prirent la direction de l'entrée. Seul Yugi était resté en bas des escaliers, il prit son Puzzle entre ses mains.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, que tu le veuilles où non. »

L'artefact se mit à briller et Yami prit la place de Yugi. S'en rendant compte il se mit à s'énerver :

« Yugi, non, tu n'as pas le droit, ce n'est pas un duel ! Yugi !

-Yugi, tu vas bien ? fit Téa, inquiète pour son ami. »

Yami lâcha le Puzzle, gêné, et fit face à ses amis. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus à faire à Yugi mais à l'esprit du Puzzle.

« Oh c'est l'esprit, reprit la jeune femme, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

-Oui, je…, il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être simplement là, en dehors d'un Duel. Et puis je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni d'où je viens, je suis comme un étranger pour moi-même et j'avoue que l'idée même de pouvoir répondre à certaine de mes questions m'angoisse un peu. Regardez l'esprit de l'Anneau du Millénium, il est maléfique, et si en retrouvant la mémoire je devenais comme lui ? »

Ses amis furent touché par sa détresse et le rejoignirent. Joey posa la main sur l'épaule de Yami, lui apportant son soutien alors que Téa et Tristan lui faisaient face, le regardant avec bienveillance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là pour t'épauler, commença Téa.

-Et quoiqu'il arrive nous resterons à tes côtés, continua Tristan.

-Car c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? Termina Joey. »

L'esprit du Puzzle les regarda tour à tour, ému et les remercia avec un franc sourire. Le courage le regagna et c'est ensemble qu'ils gravirent les marches menant à l'entrée du Musée Domino.

Il y avait quelques personnes qui faisaient la queue, attendant que l'homme en charge de sécurité trouve leur nom sur son carnet. Après une petite attente de cinq minutes leur tour arriva et ils se présentèrent devant le vieille homme.

« Vos invitations s'il vous plait.

-Tenez, fit Yami en lui tendant le carton reçu par Amy

-Les invitations sont valables que pour deux personnes, puis-je avoir votre nom ?

-Attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur, intervenu Joey, on a reçu l'invitation de la rouquine qui organise l'exposition donc on est des invités VIP. »

Le vielle homme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, regardant Joey comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Vos noms s'il vous plait.

-Oui, je suis Téa Gardner, voici Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor et Yugi Muto. »

L'homme chercha sur son listing puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Vous n'êtes pas sur mon listing, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir partir, l'exposition sera ouverte au public dès de..,

-Non mais vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Le coupa le blondinet, on a été invité alors vous allez nous faire entrer.

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez rentrer, je…

-Wilson ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le dénommé Wilson se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Amy Slytherin.

« Madame Slytherin, ces personnes souhaitent entrer alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans le listing, de plus ce jeune homme est particulièrement grossier ! »

Joey fulminait, il voulait dire sa façon de penser au vieil homme mais il fut retenu par Tristan et Téa. Amy prit le listing des mains de Wilson et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« En effet, ils n'y sont pas, mais en même temps on vous a communiqué la version d'hier. J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle soit modifiée. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ces personnes sont mes amis et je les ai invités personnellement. Veillez donc à ce qu'ils soient traités comme n'importe quel grand mécène du Musée.

-Oui Madame Slytherin, il s'inclina devant les principaux intéressés, veuillez m'excuser pour cet incident. »

Téa, Tristan et Yami semblaient accepter les excuses de Wilson alors que Joey gardait sa mine renfrogné. Amy eu un sourire compatissant et les invita à sa suite. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bicolores dans un chignon coiffé élégant et portait une robe longue de couleur prune à col bardot dont le côté gauche était fendu. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du musée. Tout était décoré sur le thème de l'ancien Egypte. Des serveurs zigzaguaient entre les invités pour leur proposer des coupes de champagnes ou des mignardises.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, commença Amy, en tout cas Joey, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi sanguin.

-Heu, répondit Joey, désolé mais j'ai beau réfléchir je vois toujours pas qui tu es. »

Amy eu un rire franc puis ouvrit sa petite pochette pour en sortir une paire de lunettes. Une fois mises elle regarda Joey, un air timide sur le visage. Le blondinet la fixa quelques secondes puis s'écria, la pointant du doigt :

« HAAAAAAA ! Mais tu es le toutou de Kaiba !

-Le toutou ? s'indigna l'intéressée. Je n'ai jamais été le toutou de qui que ce soit et encore moins de Kaiba ! »

La jeune femme, faussement vexée, retira ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa petite pochette dorée. Le blondinet, réalisant sa bourde, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'excusa. Amy soupira et reporta son attention sur le reste du petit groupe et sur l'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium en particulier.

« Tu dois être l'ami de Yugi ? Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes interrogations. Je serais ravie d'y répondre mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais d'abord dégoter un listing à jour à notre cher Monsieur Wilson avant que d'autres invités se voient refuser l'entrée. En attendant n'hésitez pas à faire un tour et à vous restaurer, je fais au plus vite. »

Elle parti, les laissant dans le hall du musée. Yami ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Elle était une des rares personnes à le dissocier de Yugi et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être pris pour son double ça lui mettait du baume au cœur d'être considéré comme une personne à pars entière.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux, leur proposant des petit-four ainsi que des coupes de champagne. Ils se servirent avec envie, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce type de buffet.

« Humm, le champagne est délicieux ! S'exclama Téa.

-Ouais, et ce truc au fromage, je pourrais en manger un plateau entier !

-La même pour moi Tristan , commenta Joey, je crois que je vais aller demander au serveur un plateau entier. »

Téa et Yami regardèrent Joey et Tristan avec consternation alors que ceux-ci salivaient à la vue d'un plateau abandonné sur une table non loin. Ils furent cependant interrompu par une voix bien trop familière à leur goût :

« Je vois qu'on laisse rentrer n'importe qui ici. Il me semblait que c'était un vernissage d'une exposition sur l'ancienne Egypte et pas sur l'arche de Noé.

Séto Kaiba venait de faire son entrée vêtu d'un costume noir de très bonne facture, le tout était sublimé d'une cravate argentée aux reflets bleu qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux. Joey, piqué par la remarque, se posta devant le nouvel arrivant, prêt à en découdre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Kaiba ? Tu as pas autre chose à faire ?

-Tssss, Wheeler, répondit Kaiba avec dédain, je suis entrain de travailler. Mais ça doit être trop compliqué à remarquer pour ton cerveau de singe. »

Joey fulminait, serrant les points. Il s'apprêtait à riposter mais fut retenu par Yami qui s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Il plongea ses yeux améthyste emplis de colère dans ceux moqueurs de l'homme brun.

« Ça suffit Kaiba. Si notre présence t'insupporte nous ne te retenons pas, dit-il avant que sa voix ne se fasse plus dur, Mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'adresses ainsi à mes amis.

-Oh je t'en pris Yugi, épargne moi tes discours ennuyeux sur l'amitié. Le magasin de ton grand-père est en difficulté que tu sois obligé de faire des extras en tant que serveur ? Se moqua Kaiba.

-Nous avons été invités.

-Invités ? Ha oui ?

-Oui, Séto, s'incrusta Amy, se mettant au bras de Yami le faisant rougir, ils ont été invités par moi. Si tu avais daigné suivre mon intervention de ce matin tu l'aurais sûrement entendu. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère la remarque de son ex-petite-amie. Il la regarda de haut en bas et fit son maximum pour cacher sa déception en constatant qu'elle ne portait pas la robe qu'il lui avait fait envoyer par Roland.

« Tu es ravissante…

-Merci, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur, elle vient de Paris. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser mais j'aimerais faire profiter d'une visite guidée privée à mes invités. Je te ferais bien participer mais je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps avec mes histoires à dormir debout. »

Elle reporta son attention vers Yami et ses amis.

« On y va ? J'ai pleins de choses à vous faire visiter. »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de leur part et ce fut toujours accrochée au bras de Yami qu'elle incita le groupe à la suivre, laissant Séto Kaiba ruminer sur place.

Ils passèrent à côté du père de la jeune femme qui les salua brièvement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec un couple de personnes âgées.

Amy les conduisis vers une porte dérobée et lâcha le bras de Yami afin d'ouvrir cette dernière.

« Ce que je vais vous montrer ne fait pas partie de l'exposition et ne sera pas vu par le public. Mais il est important que vous la voyez.

-Hey ! S'exclama Tristan, Qui nous dit que tu ne nous traîne pas dans un endroit caché pour nous sacrifier dans un rituel satanique ? On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant alors j'aimerais que tu nous expliques ? C'est pour faire enrager Kaiba que tu nous a fais venir ici ?

-Je comprend que vous soyez sur vos gardes mais si je vous ai fais venir ici c'est pour lui, elle désigna Yami du doigts, Je ne vous force à rien. Vous êtes libre de partir mais c'est dans son intérêt de voir ce que j'ai à vous montrer. »

Téa, Joey et Tristan attendirent la réponse de Yami. Celui-ci présentait que le Puzzle souhaitait qu'il suive la jeune femme alors il accepta.

Ils descendirent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans un long couloir où diverses pierres protégées par du verre étaient accrochées aux murs et semblaient décrire un rituel. Téa s'en approcha, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-C'est le rituel d'extraction. Les sorciers le pratiquaient pour contraindre l'âme du démon ou d'un humain à les servir pour leur jeu des ombres. Les âmes se retrouvaient enfermées dans des bas-reliefs que vous pouvez voir un peu partout dans la pièce. »

La pièce était remplie de grandes pierres représentant des monstres. Ils remarquèrent la ressemblance frappante avec les cartes de leur jeu fétiche.

« C'est donc ça l'origine du Duel de Monstres ? Demanda Yami.

-Oui en effet, Pegasus c'est inspirer de ces pierres pour créer ses monstres, répondit Amy, Bien sûr, beaucoup sortent de son imagination. Il n'y avait pas de piège par exemple, et les cartes magiques étaient des sorts que seuls les plus grands sorciers pouvaient formuler, Amy s'arrêta devant des escaliers et regarda Yami, c'est ici que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Libre à toi d'y aller ou pas. »

Yami descendit les marches avec une certaine appréhension. Il fut vite rattrapé par ses amis.

« Peu importe ce qu'on trouvera dans cette pièce, commença Joey.

-On sera là, poursuivi Tristan. »

Téa ne dit rien mais lui fit un grand sourire en guise de soutien. L'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium les regarda et les remercia, sentant la force de l'amitié monter en lui et lui donner le courage nécessaire pour rejoindre la pièce qui se trouvait au niveau inférieur. La pièce était spacieuse et, comme la précédente, présentait que de vielles pierres sous-verre. Celle située au centre attira l'attention de Téa.

« Regardez ce bas-relief ! S'exclama Téa

-On dirait une représentation d'un duel de monstres ! C'est dingue ! Fit Joey. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la pierre située au centre de la pièce, s'arrêtant pile en face. Ils regardaient les deux hommes s'affrontant.

« Hey mais ce mec la, dit Tristan en pointant le personnage de droite, c'est Yugi !

-Brrr, trembla Joey, ça me file les chocottes ! Bientôt on va être frappé par une malédiction c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-Est-ce ce que c'est réel ? Demanda Téa. »

Yami, lui, ne disait plus un mot, analysant la pierre avec sérieux.

« Oui c'est bien réel. Je ne peux l'expliquer mais je le sais, et regarder autours de son cou, c'est le Puzzle du Millénium. »

Les trois autres furent surpris de voir, qu'en effet, l'homme représenté sur le bas-relief portait le Puzzle du Millénium.

« C'est bien toi qui est représenté sur cette pierre, intervenu Amy se plaçant à ses côtés, Entrain de pratiquer la forme originelle du Duel de Monstres.

-Merci beaucoup Amy, c'est exactement le genre d'indices que je cherchais. Mais encore faut-il que j'arrive à déchiffrer ce qui est inscrit. Qui était mon adversaire ? Quel est ce jeu auquel nous nous livrons ? Est-ce seulement un jeu ? il eu un petit rire et ferma les yeux, Dès que je penses enfin trouver des réponses à mes questions milles autres surgissent, de quoi me rendre complètement fou. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses étranges yeux bicolores.

« Tu trouveras une réponse à chacune d'entre elle en temps voulu.

-Je t'attendais mon Pharaon, fit une voix féminine venant de derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une femme au long cheveux brun, à la peau dorée et habillée d'une longue robe traditionnelle égyptienne.

Amy croisa les bras et s'avança vers elle.

« Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Désolée, j'étais quelque peu occupée.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Yami

-Je m'appelle Ishizu, mon Pharaon, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, et j'ai percé de nombreux mystères te concernant et concernant ces bas-relief grâce aux pouvoirs magiques du Collier du Millénium que je porte. »

Yami eu un mouvement de recul, surpris, en voyant le bijoux autour du cou de l'égyptienne.

« Un autre objet du Millénium ?!

-Tout comme ton Puzzle du Millénium mon collier me confère certains pouvoirs, vois-tu, poursuivi Ishizu en posant la main sur son collier, Grâce à lui j'ai pu poser mon regard 5000 ans en arrière. A l'époque où des sorciers maléfiques menaçaient de détruire le monde entier. Cependant, l'homme qui régnait en ce temps possédait des pouvoirs magiques assez puissants pour enrayer cette menace.

-L'homme qui régnait à cette époque ?

-Le Pharaon qui a sauvé le monde c'était toi, ajouta Amy.

-Oui, et aujourd'hui tu vas devoir porter secours à l'humanité une fois de plus.

-Que je sauve l'humanité ? Mais de quoi ? Insista Yami, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le monde risque à nouveau la destruction ?

-Mon Collier du Millénium me permet également de voir ce que l'avenir réserve. »

Ishizu prit une pause dans son récit, ferma les yeux et posa à nouveau sa main sur son objet du Millénium.

« Si vous saviez mon Pharaon, nous sommes sur le point de revivre ces terribles événements. Les mêmes forces maléfiques vont ressurgir et la menace pèsera à nouveau.

-Mais dis moi, comment pourrais-je le reconnaître ?

-Je sais que tes souvenirs sont effacés, mon Pharaon et que bon nombre de tes interrogations resteront sans réponses mais je sais également qu'on est au début d'un tournoi de Duel de Monstres, elle se retourna, prête à se diriger vers la sortie, si tu le gagnes tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions. En rentrant chez toi tu trouveras une invitation. À présent je te laisse. Amy, je te laisse veiller sur lui jusqu'à là.

-Tu peux compte sur moi.

-Adieu, Pharaon Yami. »

Ishizu quitta les lieux, laissant Yami et ses amis dans le flou après ces révélations. Téa se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Yami ? Alors tu t'appelles Yami ?

-Je ne penses pas que ce soit mon nom. Je sais que c'est l'un des nombreux qu'on m'a donné à travers les âges, mais ça s'arrête là…, il se retourna vers le bas-relief, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Wouah, tu serais le puissant roi d'Égypte qui a sauvé le monde y a 5000 ans ?! Tu parles d'une nouvelle !

-Oui, mais il y a tant de questions qui reste sans réponses, il porta son regard vers son adversaire et fut surpris, attend, mon adversaire ressemble à Kaiba !

-C'est vrai, s'étonna la jeune femme, tu penses que c'est lui le sorcier maléfique ?

-Ouais mais je crois qu'il était pas tout seul, fit Joey, regardez voir par là. »

Yami et Téa rejoignirent Tristan et Joey qui se trouvaient devant une autre pierre. Elle représentait le Pharaon qui était protégé par un homme encapuchonné brandissant une épée. Il reconnu l'homme mystérieux qui lui avait parlé dans sa chambre d'âme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que plus loin sur la pierre cet homme se transformait en un démon, le chevalier démon qu'Amy leur avait présenté lors de son intervention. Il reporta son attention sur elle, le regard interrogateur.

« Il s'agit du chevalier démon Sparda, ton protecteur, répondit Amy, il a été là pour t'épauler tout le long de ton règne car tu as été le seul à avoir compris la menace que représentait le jeu des ombres et il avait jurer de t'aider à fermer le portail qui menait notre monde à celui du monde inférieur. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à avaler pour vous ce soir et que vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça mais je vous assure que la menace est réel. Le portail entre nos deux monde c'est rouvert à nouveau et sans toi Yami le monde court à sa perte. »

Un lourd silence régna sur la pièce après la tirade d'Amy. Yami fixa le Pharaon sur la pierre, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il saisit d'une main son Puzzle du Millénium. Même s'il n'avait pas encore toute les réponses il savait à présent d'où il venait et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire ; gagner ce tournoi pour sauver à nouveau le monde.

~

Après toutes ces révélations ils avaient décidé de remonter rejoindre les autres aux vernissages mais étant encore trop sous le choc, ils ne profitaient pas de la soirée. Ce fut donc d'un commun accord qu'ils choisirent de rentrer chez eux. Amy les accompagna à l'entrée du musée.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle, Je peux vous faire appeler un taxi ?

-T'en fais donc pas, répondit Joey en lui faisant un clin d'œil, on va marcher un peu, ça va nous remettre de toutes ces émotions.

-Je comprend, c'est comme vous voulez. »

Elle fouilla dans sa pochette dorée et en sorti une petite carte qu'elle tendit à Yami.

« Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi ! »

Yami saisit la carte en la remerciant. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, créant un léger rougissement sur leurs joues.

Ils se saluèrent. Amy les regarda s'éloigner du haut des escaliers, les bras croisés, un air soucieux collé au visage. Un jeune homme blond se posta à côté d'elle et fixa le groupe d'amis qui disparaissait pas après pas dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

« C'est donc lui cette mission qui va te prendre tout ton temps ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite, elle dirigea son regard vers le blondinet qui se tenait à sa droite. Il pouvait être sa copie conforme si on omettait le fait qu'il avait les cheveux blond polaire coupés courts, deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle et que sa carrure était indéniablement masculine. Il haussa les épaules en sentant un regard lourd de reproche sur lui.

« Ouais, je sais, je suis en retard, dit-il, mais ça t'empêche pas de saluer ton frère, si ? »

Elle roula des yeux, consternée, et frappa à plusieurs reprise le torse de son frère avec son index.

« En retard ? Tu te moques de moi, Nero ?! Il est vingt-trois heures bordel ! Tu devais être là à l'ouverture ! Tu étais où ?!

-Désolé, problème de goule dans le coin de Red Grave. Tu noteras que j'ai quand même fait l'effort de porter un costume !

-Encore heureux ! »

Voyant l'air boudeur sur le visage de la jeune femme il réfléchit, cherchant un moyen de lui redonner le sourire. Son visage s'illumina.

« Dis-moi, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, ta mission te ferait pas de l'effet ? »

Sa question eue l'effet escomptée puisqu'elle se mit à rougir fortement, oubliant sa colère contre son frère.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bredouilla la jeune femme, il m'intimide c'est tout. Et n'importe qui le serait devant lui !

-C'est le fameux Pharaon ?

-Oui, c'est lui. »

Le jeune homme fut pensif quelques instants, un voile d'inquiétude était perceptible dans ses yeux acier.

« Tu l'as trouvé grâce à Sparda, c'est ça ?

-Dans le mille, encore. Tu devrais jouer à la loterie, tu as l'air doué aujourd'hui.

-Amy, je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas sûr que de suivre les pistes laissées par Sparda soit une bonne idée. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé à Fortuna.. »

Amy sembla réfléchir quelques instants, la mine sombre. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les jumeaux. Seul le brouhaha provoqué par les invités quittant le musée et la circulation se faisait entendre.

Un fin sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« C'est à Fortuna que je suis tombée sur toi et que nous avons découvert que nous étions jumeaux . Alors rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d'être allée là-bas. »

Nero scrutait sa sœur, à la recherche de la moindre once de faiblesse dans son regard mais il n'y vit que de la sollicitude. Il lui rendit alors son sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux que l'on se soit trouvé. »

Il y eu une petite brise fraîche qui la fit frissonner.

« Il se fait tard, tu me déposes chez mon père ?

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Nero en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa jumelle. »

~

Après s'être séparé des autres Yami avait décidé de cette douce soirée pour se promener dans un cadre différents que sa chambre d'âme. Rares étaient les occasions pour lui de profiter de moments comme celui-ci et il ne souhaitait pas laisser la place à Yugi dehors en pleine nuit en étant seul.

Il marchait les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé. La petite brise fraîche lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Même s'il savait à présent qui il était et d'où il venait le fait de ne pas savoir contre qui il devait se battre le tracassait, ni comment le battre d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Que ça vie était compliqué.

Une goutte de pluie sur sa joue le sorti de sa rêverie. Il jura, réalisant que sa ballade en dehors de son labyrinthe s'arrêtait là. Il prit la direction du magasin de jeu en accélérant le pas histoire d'arriver avant que la bruine se transforme en averse.

Au détour d'une rue il vit au loin Amy Slytherin sortir d'une voiture. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle saluait le conducteur. Elle attendit le départ du véhicule pour se tourner vers la porte de sa maison. Elle dû se sentir épier car elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Il eu juste le temps de se cacher avant de se faire repérer, ne souhaitant pas être pris pour un stalker. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, et pénétra dans sa maison.

Yami soupira de soulagement et, une fois sûr que la voie était libre, prit la route vers la maison de Yugi.

Dès que la porte fût franchie il laissa la place à Yami.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce soir, fit-il en se matérialisant à ses côtés

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je devrais ? S'étonna l'esprit.

-Car ce n'était pas un duel ? Plaisanta Yugi, puis il reprit son sérieux, Je suis content que tu ais pu répondre à certaines de questions.

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines au vu de ce qui nous attend. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la chambre du lycéen. Ils virent qu'une enveloppe était posée sur le bureau. Intrigué, Yugi s'approcha du meuble et la saisit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yami.

-On va vite le savoir, Yugi ouvrit l'enveloppe, c'est une invitation !

-Ishizu avait raison, pensa l'esprit, que dit-elle ?

-Qu'un tournoi d'un nouveau genre sera annoncé demain à 19h30 au centre ville de Domino.

-De qui vient l'invitation ? »

Yugi inspecta l'enveloppe et le carton d'invitation mais il n'y trouva rien. Elle était parfaitement anonyme.

« Il n'y a aucun nom de précisé.

-Je vois….

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je pense que les choses sont claires, fit Yami en tenant son Puzzle du Millénium, nous allons participer à ce tournoi et nous le gagnerons ! »

Yugi acquiesça, leurs regards affichaient la même détermination. Ils savaient qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un jeu pour la vérité

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 4. Merci encore pour vos commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A samedi prochain !

**Chapitre 4 : Un jeu pour la vérité**

Séto Kaiba avait passé une mauvaise soirée. Non seulement le vernissage avait été d'un ennui mortel mais aussi le comportement d'Amy qui l'avait insupporté. Hormis le fait de lui répondre à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole elle avait passé la soirée entichée au bras de son rival. Rien de de l'imaginer à nouveau collée à Yugi Muto avec un grand sourire faisait monter en lui un sentiment de colère si fort que ça l'oppressait. Et il ressentait le besoin de l'extérioriser.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, à plus de vingt-trois heure, à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Il recherchait des informations sur ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme pendant ces deux dernières années. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose avec le nom d'Amy Evans, hormis de vieux articles de magazines People retraçant leur rupture. C'est avec le nom d'Amy Slytherin qu'il fit plus de découvertes. Il dénicha des articles sur la famille Slytherin, une riche famille anglaise qui s'était vue éteinte après la disparition d'Aria Slytherin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'elle ait eu des jumeaux de père inconnu, un garçon et une fille, Nero et Amy Eva Slytherin. Ils avaient été séparés dès la naissance et ce serait retrouvé à Fortuna, un petit village mormon non loin de Red Grave. Ils héritèrent ainsi de la fortune de la famille. Le reste qu'il trouva était des thèses sur les sciences occultes à travers les âges et qu'il jugea inutile.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et fermant les yeux, tentant en vain de soulager un mal de tête.

Voyant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose il de rapprocha de son bureau et prit le combiné du téléphone. Au bout de quelques secondes la voix de Roland se fit entendre :

« Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

-Fait préparer le simulateur. Je dois vérifier que tout soit au point avant le lancement du tournoi.

-Bien Monsieur. Ce sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes ! »

Il raccrocha le téléphone sans remercier Roland et se leva. Il ouvrit le tiroir sur sa droite à l'aide d'un digicode et en sorti son deck. Il piocha la dernière carte qui n'était autre que Obélisque le Tourmenteur. Il eu un sourire en coin. Quoi de mieux pour se détendre que de tester sa créature ultime ?

~

Amy s'écroula sur son lit, ravi de se reposer enfin après ses deux jours bien chargés. Elle avait tronqué sa robe de soirée contre un pyjama short des plus confortable et avait lâché ses cheveux rendus bouclés à cause de son chignon. Elle avait encore son portable en main, consultant ses derniers mails avant de programmer son réveil pour le lendemain.

Une fois cela fait elle posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Amy ouvrit les yeux, gênée par une sensation d'inconfort. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus couché dans son lit mais sur un sol en pierre. Elle se redressa d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle sur ses gardes. Le froid ambiant lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne portait que son pyjama short en satin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Se questionna-t-elle en reconnaissant le tombeau du chevalier Démon Sparda. »

Elle s'approcha des murs, laissant courir ses doigts sur les hiéroglyphes qui le recouvraient. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle soupira, soudainement lasse.

« Je rêve de tombeau maintenant … Je crois que je travaille trop…

-Certainement, fit une voix sombre derrière elle. »

Elle fit volte-face pour faire face à un homme caché sous une longue noire dont la capuche cachait tout son visage. En le voyant elle comprit que c'était plus qu'un simple rêve.

« Vous ? Dit-elle incrédule, pourquoi m'avez-vous vous fait venir ici ?

-Tu poses toujours autant de questions à ce que je vois, il se tourna vers le mur et posa sa main sur une pierre qui s'enfonça à son contact, je suppose que pour répondre tu vas devoir me suivre ! »

Un pan du mur pivota lentement et laissa apparaître un couloir sombre qu'Amy reconnu comme celui menant au tombeau du Pharaon sans nom. Sans prévenir l'homme mystérieux s'y engouffra.

« Hey ! S'écria la jeune femme se lançant à sa poursuite, Attendez ! »

Elle y pénétra à son tour mais ralentit le pas, ses pieds lui rappelant qu'ils étaient nus et que le sol était bien trop dur pour pouvoir courir sans chaussures.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans ce couloir plus il y faisait sombre. Elle leva la main proche de son visage et y fit apparaître une boule de feu éclairant ainsi légèrement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'approcha du mur afin d'inspecter les inscriptions gravés sur celui-ci. C'était bien les mêmes hiéroglyphes que ceux se trouvant dans l'allée reliant les deux tombeaux mais quelques que chose n'était pas normal. Les hiéroglyphes semblaient flous, comme si elle était dans un rêve et qu'elle ne se rappelait plus des détails, hors elle se souvenait de chaque symbole se trouvant dans ce tombeau.

Plus elle se rapprochait du tombeau du Pharaon plus les hiéroglyphes se déformaient jusqu'à devenir de simples gravures incompréhensibles.

Après une marche qui lui avait paru interminable elle arrivait enfin au bout du couloir. Alors qu'elle pensait tomber sur un simple mur qui cachait une porte dérobée elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à une porte. Avec méfiance elle ouvrit cette dernière et fut éblouie par la soudaine luminosité. Elle ferma sa main et fit disparaître sa boule de feu et pénétra dans ce qu'elle pensait être le tombeau du Pharaon sans nom.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, décontenancée, où est-ce que je suis ?! »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. La pièce était immense et il n'y avait que des escaliers qui allaient dans tous les sens. Elle fit demi-tour dans le but de rebrousser chemin et tomba des nues quand elle tomba sur une pièce vide et plus sur le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté. Déboussolée, elle décida d'explorer ce lieu atypique à la recherche d'une sortie.

Elle monta un escalier au hasard et prit le couloir sur sa droite. Celui-ci donnait sur d'autres escaliers et d'autres portes.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? Pensa-t-elle, Sparda ?! Vous êtes là ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse elle soupira. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte en face d'elle. Elle allait s'y engager quand une grosse pierre tomba du plafond. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et la traîna vers l'arrière l'empêchant ainsi de se faire écraser. Ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse, contre un des murs du couloir.

La jeune femme se retrouva blottie contre un corps chaud. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur et croisa un regard améthyste inquiet.

~

Séto Kaiba avait tronqué son costume contre une tenue plus simple composée d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un long manteau blanc aux manches noirs portant le sigle de la Kaiba Corp au niveau de l'encolure. Il portait le pendentif en forme de carte cachant la photo de son frère à son cou ainsi que deux bracelets de forces en métal. Il se trouvait debout dans son simulateur.

De l'autre côté de la vitre se trouvait Mokuba et deux des scientifiques employés par le jeune homme. Ceux-ci s'affairaient à régler les derniers paramètres du simulateur.

« Que tout le monde se tienne prêt pour le dernier test du disque de duel. Comme vous l'aviez demandé, Monsieur Kaiba, nous avons désactivé toutes les sécurités en mémoire sur l'ordinateur.

-Si tu fais ça sans les protections tu es complètement fou Séto ! Si tu fais ça sans les sécurités tu risques d'être blessé par un monstre pendant le duel.

-Assez pleurniché ! Dit Kaiba en enfilant le prototype de son disque de duel, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il mit son bras en avant ce qui actionna son disque de duel. Les parties latérales s'étaient assemblées pour former un plateau digital sur le côté extérieur du disque. En son centre il y avait un petit écran affichant les points de vie et un emplacement pour le paquet de cartes. Deux petits projecteurs furent expulsés du disque de duel et se posèrent de pars et d'autres de la salle.

« J'ai créé cet appareil et je serais le premier à l'essayer, pensa-t-il, Je dois m'assurer que le système de surveillance par satellite de la Kaiba Corp fonctionne. Ce système me permet de localiser tout les disques de duel de la Kaiba Corp et de garder un œil sur tous les duels du tournoi. Et je ne peu tolérer aucun cafouillage. Mais le plus important c'est que je veux tester le pouvoir de ma nouvelle carte de Dieu Égyptien. Si je dois m'en servir pour anéantir Yugi et reprendre le titre de numéro un mondial des duellistes que je mérite, je dois être sûr que cette carte a autant de pouvoir que le prétendent Amy et Ishizu. Elles m'ont peut-être soûlé avec leurs histoires abracadabrantes sur le passé mais elles avait raison sur une chose, Yugi et moi allons à nouveau nous affronter. Et cette fois, grâce à mon jeu truffé de cartes rarissimes c'est moi qui l'emporterai. »

Un des scientifiques procéda aux derniers réglages.

« Le disque de duel est chargé. J'envoie le robot duelliste. »

Une trappe sur le plafond s'ouvrit et une forme géante du disque de duel en descendit.

« Nous avons mis à jour les dernières règles du jeu que vous avez fixé sur le disque dur du robot duelliste, dit un des scientifiques, nous le programmons au maximum de ses capacités. On attend votre signal pour commencer le test. »

Mokuba, qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la vitre de sécurité portait un regard inquiet sur son frère.

« Attend Séto, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Dîtes à l'équipe de secours d'être prêt, dit l'homme à côté du jeune Kaiba, la probabilité de dommages corporels est estimé à quatre-vingts douze pourcent.

-Rrrrr, s'énerva Mokuba, ça suffit ! Gardez vos calculs de probabilité pour vous s'il vous plait !

-Je ne fais que mon travail. À partir du moment où le robot est amené à jouer avec le même jeu que Monsieur Kaiba au Royaume des Duellistes les risques sont élevés.

-Hein ? Le jeune Kaiba reporta son attention sur son grand-frère toujours présent dans le simulateur, ça veut dire que vous avez mis les trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus dans le jeu du robot duelliste ?

-Oui c'est exact, j'ai suivi les instructions de Monsieur Kaiba.

-Séto va avoir de sérieux problèmes s'il a à faire à un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, pensa Mokuba, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Séto Kaiba inséra son jeu dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. L'écran affichant les points de vie s'alluma sur un compteur à quatre milles points. Il se rappela qu'Amy semblait inquiète quant au fait qu'Ishizu lui avait donné cet carte et qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Je ne peux pas évaluer la puissance d'une carte de Dieu Égyptien avant de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre au cours d'un duel. Et la meilleure façon de tester la force d'Obélisque le Tourmenteur c'est de le confronter pas à un mais à trois des plus puissants dragons de tout les duels de monstres. Trois contre un ça peut paraître injuste mais si les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens sont aussi puissantes qu'Ishizu le prétend Obélisque le Tourmenteur devrait les anéantir tout les trois, il eu un sourire sournois puis s'écria, Allons-y !

-Bien, transfert du système d'auto-duel sur l'ordinateur principal.

-Contrôle.

-Robot duelliste en attente. C'est parti.

-Bonne chance Séto.

~

Amy se releva d'un bon, rougissante, et pointa du doigt son sauveur.

« Pharaon Yami ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ?! »

Yami haussa un sourcil et se releva à son tour, faisant face à la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui.

« Dans ton rêve ? Sourit-il, amusé, C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais dans ma chambre d'âme en pyjama et sans chaussures. »

La jeune femme se rappela de sa tenue et rougit de plus belle. Elle ramena les bras devant sa poitrine, tentant en vain de cacher plus que le peu de tissus qu'elle portait.

« Ça va je te dérange pas ? S'indigna-t-elle je te prierai de regarder ailleurs ! »

Les joues légèrement rouges Yami enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la recouvrant ainsi jusqu'au dessous des fesses. Elle fit d'abord les grands yeux, surprise par autant de prévenance de la part du Pharaon, puis le remercia avec un sourire timide, appréciant l'odeur du Pharaon qui chatouilla ses narines. Elle reporta son attention autour d'elle.

« C'est donc ta chambre d'âme ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-C'est une excellente question, répondit-il s'adossant au mur derrière lui les bras croisés, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, comment tu fais pour me voir, et ce que tu es vraiment ? »

Amy agita de droite à gauche les mains devant son visage.

« Hey tout doux l'ami, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser les questions ! Elle le pointa du doigt, les bras pliés ramenés contre elle pour éviter de faire tomber la veste, je te signale que je me suis endormie dans mon lit et que je ne sais comment ton cher ami Sparda a réussi à me trainer ici !

-Sparda ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

La jeune fille soupira.

« On va pas aller loin comme ça… »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instant et son regard fut attiré par le paquet de cartes accroché à la ceinture de Yami. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

-Un jeu ? Dit Yami, intrigué

-Oui un jeu, c'est ta spécialité non ? On utilise les monstres de ton jeu et à chaque tour on tire une carte chacun. Celui qui à la carte la plus forte aura le droit de poser une question à l'autre qui sera dans l'obligation de répondre. Ça te convient ? »

Yami fixa la jeune femme, puis, sans hésitation, saisit son deck et se mit à trier ses cartes afin de ne garder que les cartes monstres. Ce jeu était l'occasion où jamais de poser des questions à la jeune femme et il comptait bien en profiter. Il s'assit à même le sol et invita Amy à en faire de même. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa en tailleur. Il posa les cartes entre eux.

« Ne t'attends pas à mener le jeu, commença Yami sûr de lui, mon âme réside dans chacune de ses cartes et elles ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça risque de commencer.

-Il y a un début à tout ! Répondit-elle avec la même assurance en piochant une première carte, c'est l'heure du duel ? »

Il eu un sourire plus prononcé et tira une carte qu'il posa directement. C'était la carte du Lutin Sauvage qui avait 1300 d'attaque. Amy eue une moue boudeuse et posa la carte de Kuriboh qui ne faisait pas le poids avec ses 300 points. Yami eu un air provocateur.

« À peine commencé que ton jeu se retourne contre toi.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Le jeu ne fait que commencer. Je t'écoute.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Amy Eva Evans, répondit-elle malicieusement, Slytherin de mon vrai nom mais je t'en pris, appel moi Amy. »

Il fut surpris par la réponse, ne s'attendant pas à ça et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne te moques pas de moi. Je sais qui tu es, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu es réellement ! »

La jeune femme fit non de l'index.

« Hé, c'est une question par tour. C'est pas parce que tu es Pharaon que tu peux tout te permettre ! Ils tirèrent une nouvelle carte chacun, la Magicienne des Ténèbres contre l'Elfe Mystique. On dirait que la chance me sourit enfin. Nous sommes dans ta chambre d'âme, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit si grande?

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Yami en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, tout ce que je sais c'est que tout les mystères autour de mon passé sont quelque part ici, et qu'elle est directement reliée au Puzzle du Millénium.»

Ils piochèrent à nouveau. Ce fut au tour de Yami de poser une question.

« Je répète à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment ? »

Amy perdit son sourire et planta son regard dans celui de Yami. Il fut intrigué par l'étrange lueur bleue roi dans les iris émeraudes. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'yeux aussi fascinant avant ceux d'Amy.

« Pourquoi Ishizu m'a chargé de ta sécurité à ton avis ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en croisant les bras, à toi de me le dire.

-Elle a dit que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a cinq milles ans sont sur le point de se répéter. Qui se battait à tes côtés à ce moment là ? »

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt au musée, son passé en tant que Pharaon, l'origine de Duel de Monstres et du jeu des ombres, le chevalier sombre Sparda, son rival qui n'était autre que Kaiba, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit…

« Sparda ? Alors tu es un démon ?

-Pas vraiment, elle ouvrit la main et fit apparaître deux silhouettes féminines qui dansaient ensemble, l'une faite de feu et l'autre de nuages, sous les yeux ébahis de Yami, je suis une hybride. Ma mère était humaine, mon père devait être un démon. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai du sang de démon dans les veines. »

L'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium ne savait pas s'il devait s'extasier devant la beauté du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui ou s'il devait en avoir peur. Ce qui était sûr c'était que les pouvoirs de la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Jusqu'où s'étendaient-ils ?

« C'est pour ça que tu peux me voir ? Parce que tu as une part de démon en toi ?

-Certainement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis capable mais ça doit être lié au fait que tu as scellé ton âme là-dedans, elle désigna l'artefact au cou de Yami, grâce à des pouvoirs démoniaques, elle ferma sa main, faisant disparaître les deux silhouettes et ils tirèrent de nouvelles cartes, mon Chevalier Gaïa bat ta Walkyrie Magicienne, elle se prit quelques secondes pour trouver une question, vous comptez participer à ce tournoi avec Yugi ?

-L'avenir du monde entier en dépend. Je me dois d'aller au bout, répondit-il déterminé, Si nous ne le faisons pas personne ne le fera, il posa la carte du Magicien des Ténèbres face à celle du Gardien Celte tiré par Amy, A mon tour, si tu m'expliquais comment tu es passé de ton lit à chez moi ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je me suis endormie chez moi et je me suis réveillée dans le tombeau de notre cher ami Sparda. Le pourquoi du comment il faudra voir avec lui, elle piocha le Soldat Géant de Pierre qu'elle posa sur le petit tas de cartes qui c'était formé entre eux.

-Je te l'ai dis, les cartes sont de mon côté, sourit-il en posant la carte du Chevalier de la Reine puis il reprit avec sérieux, Que représente Kaiba pour toi ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Amy de hausser un sourcil. Elle croisa les bras et répondit avec un air provocateur :

« Pourquoi cette question ? Le Pharaon aurait-il succombé à mon charme naturel en pyjama ? »

Il rougit furieusement, détournant le regard de la jeune femme, bredouillant :

« Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre, s'il te plait. D'après ton amie tu devras te battre à mes côtés. En serais-tu capable si notre ennemi venait à être Kaiba, comme il y a cinq milles ans ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, j'en ai fais le serment. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte je serais à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin. »

Il fut d'abord surpris, mais le regard emplis de détermination de la jeune femme balaya tout ses doutes. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit l'homme mystérieux plus tôt dans la journée, et il sourit avec sollicitude. Amy rougit légèrement et lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, que représente Kaiba pour toi ?

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es intéressé tu sais ? Rigola-t-elle, On se connaît depuis tout petit. Après la mort de ma mère adoptive et n'ayant pas trouvé de solution de garde de suite mon père a pu me faire garder par l'orphelinat de la ville. C'est là-bas que j'y ai rencontré Séto et Mokuba, commença-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, au début je ne le supportais pas mais nous avons réussi à devenir amis grâce à Mokuba. Ils ont fini par être adoptés mais nous avons gardé contact. J'imagine que c'était dans la logique des choses que nous finissions ensemble mais je me suis trompée, sa mine s'assombrit, on ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en une partie de vous. Il y a Saint Thomas qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait et nous nous avons Sir Kaïba qui, même avec toutes les preuves du monde, restera buté et fermé dans ses idées. »

Elle avait terminé son récit avec une pointe d'humour, Yami leva les yeux au ciel mais eu un petit sourire amusé . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait rester des heures comme ça à subir le caractère bien trempé de la jeune femme.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'homme encapuchonné assistait à la scène, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et s'évapora les laissant continuer leur jeu.

~

Le duel contre son robot duelliste avait pris une tournure inattendue. Séto se retrouvait à présent face à un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Lui qui pensait le détruire à l'aide d'un piège sa stratégie tomba à l'eau lorsque le robot duelliste invoqua le Seigneur des Dragons, protégeant ainsi tout les dragons mis en jeu des cartes magiques et pièges jouées par l'adversaire.

« Si je ne peux pas détruire le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus là seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de protéger mes points de vie. »

Il passa ses deux monstres en mode défense et termina son tour.

De l'autre côté de la vitre de sécurité Mokuba s'inquiétait pour son grand-frère.

« Tu ne peux pas perdre Séto, fais quelque chose ! »

Le robot duelliste commença son tour et joua une carte magique, la flûte invocatrice de Dragons, lui permettant ainsi d'invoquer deux dragons provenant de son jeu. Un air effrayé se peigna sur le visage du jeune homme alors que le simulateur décida d'invoquer deux autres Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus.

« Impossible !

-Séto ! s'écria la voix paniquée du jeune Kaiba. »

Le robot termina son tour en activant la carte magique Polymérisation. Les trois Dragons fusionnèrent pour former l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Séto Kaiba était tétanisé devant ce dragon colossal à trois têtes.

Les cris du dragon le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il regagna une attitude stoïque et eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Mokuba tapa des poings sur le poste de contrôle.

« Monsieur Kaiba n'a aucun monstre dans son jeu capable de détruire une telle créature, dit le scientifique se tenant à côté de Mokuba

-Et les dommages causés par l'attaque de l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus seront catastrophiques ! Continua le deuxième

-Quoi ?! S'inquiéta de suite Mokuba

-Les protections ayant été désactivées l'attaque Lumière Blanche du dragon risque de désintégrer Monsieur Kaiba. »

Complètement paniqué, Mokuba s'adressa à son frère.

« Tu dois sortir de là Séto, met un terme au duel ! »

Séto resta de marbre face à sa créature ultime.

« C'est donc ça de faire face à la peur ? Pensa-t-il, Yugi a dû ressentir la même peur face à ma créature. Et dire qu'il à été à deux doigts de détruire mon Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Si je veux pouvoir récupérer mon titre de champion numéro un je dois être capable de le détruire. »

Il eu un petit sourire narquois et s'écria :

« Il est l'heure de procéder à mon dernier test ! Il est temps de voir de quoi ma carte de Dieu Égyptien est capable, il tira une carte de son jeu et son sourire s'élargit, Obélisque le Tourmenteur ! Je t'invoque en sacrifiant trois de mes monstres ! »

Il posa la carte en mode attaque sur le disque de duel envoyant ainsi les trois monstres au cimetière. Une forte énergie se dégagea et une forme colossale se matérialisa laissant ainsi apparaître Obélisque le Tourmenteur.

« Obélisque le Tourmenteur, il est temps de nous montrer l'étendue de ta puissance !, s'exclama Kaiba euphorique, je t'offre ses deux derniers monstres. Utilise leur force pour augmenter la tienne ! »

Obélisque empoigna les deux derniers monstres présents sur le terrain et les absorba.

De l'autre côté de la vitre de sécurité tout le monde s'affolait à la vue du monstre de Séto Kaiba.

« Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ! Dit l'un des scientifiques, la force d'attaque d'Obélisque ne fait qu'augmenter ! »

Le scientifique pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier, essayant tant bien que mal à comprendre pourquoi le système informatique s'emballait face à la puissance du Dieu Égyptien et son ordinateur explosa sous la surcharge d'énergie.

Séto Kaiba pointa l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus du doigt.

« Obélisque, attaque. Montre à l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus pourquoi on te surnomme le Tourmenteur ! Détruit le avec ton Point du Destin ! »

Le géant colossal fit un crochet du droit qui percuta le dragon de plein fouet. Celui-ci se désintégra sous la force du coup faisant chuter les points de vie du robot duelliste à zéro.

Le simulateur ne résista pas à la forte énergie dégagée par le Dieu Égyptien et il fut détruit à son tour.

Mokuba était tétanisé alors que les scientifiques s'affairaient autour de lui, les ordinateurs explosaient les uns après les autres.

Il restait là, à fixer cette immense créature qui se tenait à côté de son frère, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Obélisque le Tourmenteur… il a détruit l'Ultime Dragon en un seul coup de point. »

La partie étant fini, le monstre se dématérialisa. Kaïba prit la carte entre ses doigts et la contempla.

« Si c'est le pouvoir d'une carte, avec les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens en ma possession je serais invincible. Je battrai Yugi et je prouverai à Amy que je sais parfaitement dans quoi je met les pieds ! »

Il parti dans un rire complètement hystérique à l'idée de regagner son titre de duelliste numéro un.

~

Amy courait dans les allées marchandes du centre ville. Yami l'avait invité à le rejoindre à dix-neuf heures trente à la place du centre de Domino, où le tournoi sera annoncé. Même si elle avait une petite idée de qui était l'organisateur elle avait promis à Ishizu de ne pas divulguer cette information.

Elle arriva enfin à destination et se recroquevilla légèrement, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas choisi la tenue la plus adaptée pour une activité sportive. Une jupe en jean courte, un t-shirt ample d'un groupe de rock, un blouson en cuir noir et des petites bottines noires à lacets avec de petits talons. Une tenue simple et efficace, comme elle le disait, mais pas vraiment adéquate pour faire un sprint en plein centre ville.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Yami. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur la place et malgré la coupe atypique du Pharaon elle avait bien du mal à le repérer. Elle soupira et s'apprêta à sortir son téléphone de sa poche quand elle fut bousculée.

Elle allait embrasser le sol quand deux bras l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. Elle leva les yeux, intriguée de savoir qui avait eu la gentillesse de la rattraper, et croisa des yeux améthyste moqueur .

« C'est la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que je te sauve in extremis, dit Yami avec un sourire en coin, Es-tu sûr que c'est toi qui doit me protéger ? Car là c'est plutôt l'inverse. »

Il aida la jeune femme à retrouver son équilibre. Elle le remercia, les joues légèrement rouges.

« C'est dingue ça. Les gens ne s'excusent même plus ! La politesse se perd ! »

Elle reporta son attention sur le Pharaon.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'arrive tout pile à l'heure. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis arrivé il y a peu également, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu n'es pas trop angoissé à l'idée de participer à un tournoi dont l'enjeu est si important ? »

Yami sorti son deck de son étui et le présenta à la jeune femme.

« Ces cartes ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. Et tant que Yugi et moi resteront connectés je sais que nous pourrons compter sur notre jeu pour gagner ce tournoi et ainsi débloquer les derniers mystères entourant mon passé et réaliser notre destiné.

-Oui, et comme je te l'ai dit, je serais à tes côtés jusqu'au bout, dit-elle le point serré en signe de détermination. »

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire. Un rire glacial se fit entendre, cassant l'atmosphère agréable qui s'était installé entre Amy et Yami. Le jeune homme balaya la foule du regard, essayant de repérer qui était à l'origine de ce rire. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ça ne sert à rien de chercher, il n'est pas ici.

-Tu l'as entendu aussi ? Tu sais d'où il provient ? »

Elle lui répondit simplement par la négative en hochant la tête et lui fit un sourire désolé. Il haussa les épaules lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien.

« Hey Yugi ! s'écria une voix féminine, c'est bien toi ?! »

Il se tournèrent vers la voix et ils virent une grande blonde approcher, vêtue d'une jupe en jean, d'un bustier, d'un long manteau sans manche, de mitaines allant jusqu'aux épaules, de cuissardes à talons, le tout dans un camaïeux de teintes mauves.

« Tiens, c'est Mai Valentine.

-Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici, dit Mai en arrivant à leur hauteur en faisant un signe de la main pour les saluer, oh je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie ! Vous étiez en plein rendez-vous galant ?! »

Amy rougit et agita les mains devant son visage en signe de négation alors que Yami croisa les bras et adopta une mine faussement ennuyée pour cacher son embarras.

« J'imagine que tu es ici parce que tu as reçu l'invitation ? Dit-il afin de détourner le sujet

-Oui c'est exact, répondit Mai retrouvant son sérieux, je présume que tu es là pour la même chose.

-En effet, je ne sais juste pas de qui elle vient.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est un véritable mystère, ajouta la nouvelle venue. Toutes les personnes à qui j'ai parlé on reçu une invitation anonyme. Mais j'ai ma petite théorie, il y a qu'une seule personne dans les environs avec assez d'argent et d'influence pour organiser un tournoi de cet envergure. Et j'imagine que c'est Kaiba. »

Amy tiqua à l'énonciation du nom de son ex petit-ami.

« Elle est pas si nunuche qu'elle en a l'air la blondinette, pensa-t-elle en fixant Mai. »

Yami lui avait écarquillé les yeux, se disant que c'était sûrement la raison pour la quelle Ishizu l'avait invité à participer à ce tournoi. Si le passé venait à se répéter il devrait sûrement affronter Kaiba à nouveau.

« Ça pourrait être Pegasus ? Suggéra Amy

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Mai, il s'est retiré du milieu après sa défaite au Royaume des duellistes.

-En parlant de Pegasus, dit Yami en observant la foule, je trouve que cet endroit ressemble étrangement au Royaume des duellistes.

-Oui je ne te le fais pas dire. Je commence à distinguer pas mal de visage qui me sont familiers. Des visages que je ne suis pas particulièrement heureuse de revoir. »

En effet dans la foule on pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes d'Insector Haga, de Rex Raptor et de Mako Tsunami.

Yami et Mai continuèrent d'échanger sur l'hypothèse de la blonde. Amy balaya discrètement la foule du regard à la recherche d'un signe de Séto Kaiba mais n'y vit rien.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs occupations quand les écrans géants accrochés sur les buildings à des fins publicitaires affichèrent simultanément le visage de Séto Kaiba. A sa vue Yami fronça les sourcils.

« Chers duellistes, bienvenue dans la ville de Domino, mais surtout bienvenue dans mon tournoi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus gros entre son égo et sa tête dans l'écran géant, commenta Mai

-Son égo, sans hésitation, précisa Amy.

-Ecoutons ce que Kaiba a à nous dire, les coupa Yami.

-Vous avez tous reçu une invitation privée pour participé au premier tournoi de Duel de Monstres de la Kaiba Corp et vous avez tous été assez intelligents pour vous rendre ici ce soir. Vous faites tous partis de l'élite des duellistes et j'ai ajouté des règles spéciales pour mon tournoi. Par exemple vous livrerez vos duels grâce à ce disque de duel créé par la Kaiba Corp, dit-il en présentant son disque de duel, Il vous permettra de vous affronter n'importe où. Une autre règle de ce tournoi est qu'à chaque duel vous mettrez en jeu votre carte la plus rare. Le perdant devra ainsi donner sa carte au vainqueur.

-Ça veut dire que je pourrais perdre mon Magicien des Ténèbres ? S'indigna Yami

-Et moi perfectionner mon jeu en un rien de temps, fit Mai.

-Mon tournoi fera passer le Royaume de Duelliste de Pegasus pour une blague, repris Kaiba à travers les écrans. »

Amy fut consternée par le manque de modestie de Kaiba alors que la majeure partie des duellistes présents sur la place l'acclamait. Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre dans leurs dos. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un hélicoptère de la Kaiba Corp. La portière de celui-ci était ouverte et laissait apparaître Séto Kaiba en personne. L'expression de Yami se durcit à la vue de celui-ci.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Yugi, pensa Kaïba, nous verrons qui de nous deux mérites le titre de duelliste numéro un, il porta son attention sur son Amy qui se tenait juste à côté de son rival, je te prouverais que tu avais tort. »

Il leva le bras, pointant le ciel du doigt et s'écria vers la foule :

« N'oubliez pas de vous inscrire et de retirer votre disque de duel car dans exactement une semaine le tournoi de Bataille Ville commencera !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kaiba, dit Yami, je serais là. »

Amy se contenta de regarder les deux hommes se défier du regard, impuissante, se demandant comment allait-elle réussir à éviter que le pire arrive.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 5.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt.

**Chapitre 5 : Les pilleurs de l'ombre**

Amy s'était levée tôt et avait profité du beau temps pour enfiler une tenue de sport et ses baskets et se rendre au parc de Domino pour courir. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas arpenté le parc de la ville et elle comptait bien se rattraper.

Après un footing en petite foulée de quarante-cinq minutes elle décida de faire le parcours de santé pour se challenger. Elle passa les obstacles du saut de haies sans encombre et prit la direction du deuxième circuit.

Quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle car elle tomba sur quelqu'un en pleine série de tractions. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette de l'homme puisqu'il s'agissait de Séto Kaiba. Elle constata qu'il devait être là depuis un bon moment car les cheveux présents à la base de sa nuque étaient plaqués contre sa peau à cause le l'humidité, son débardeur blanc était imbibée de sueur et était complètement collé à son dos, moulant chaque muscle en mouvement. Sa respiration se transformait en petit gémissement à chaque phase concentrique de ses tractions.

La jeune femme toussota pour signaler sa présence et ainsi éviter de passer pour une voyeuse.

Séto, ayant entendu le son, lâcha la barre et atterrit sur ses pieds. Il s'apprêtait à dire une remarque cinglante à la personne qui osait le déranger mais se ravisa en remarquant que ce n'était autre que son ex-petite-amie. Au lieu de cela il se dirigea vers le banc en bois se trouvant en face, sur lequel il avait laissé sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau. Sans un regard pour la jeune femme il s'épongea le visage. Il s'assit ensuite sur le banc, il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et l'amena à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées. Une fois sec et désaltéré il posa son regard azur sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Je viens d'arriver, répondit-elle sommairement en s'adossant à un arbre les bras croisés, Ça m'étonne de te voir ici, tu n'as pas un tournoi à organiser ?

-Et toi ? Tu t'es pris du temps pour courir sans ton nouvel ami Yugi ? Rétorqua le jeune homme sèchement. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, une lueur surprise dans ses yeux.

« Non mais je rêve ? Le grand Séto Kaiba serait-il jaloux ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes séparés où ça va ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, s'énerva-t-il en se redressant d'un bon. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la dominant par sa taille, et frappa le tronc d'arbre, son poing s'abattit jusqu'à côté du visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et soutenu son regard.

« Pas jaloux c'est ça ? ironisa-t-elle, tu m'expliques ce qui te déplait dans ce cas ?

-Pourquoi lui ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main libre sur le visage de la jeune femme, il m'a prit mon titre, je ne laisserai pas me prendre toi. »

Amy le dévisagea et repoussa sa main.

« C'est donc ça ? Dit-elle avec hargne, Ce tournoi n'est qu'un moyen de soigner ton égaux démesuré ?

-En parti oui, répondit Séto avec un sourire avide, mais aussi pour tenter d'acquérir les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens. Une fois que je les aurai plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à moi, pas même ton cher petit Yugi. »

Amy fut déçu par sa réponse et eu un air désolé.

« Séto, tu ne réalises pas tout ce que ça implique ? Ce tournoi risque de nous mener à la catastrophe ! Ce n'est pas un simple jeu, ce ne sont pas de simples cartes, insista-t-elle les sourcils froncés, Seul le Pharaon a le pouvoir de les maîtriser.

Exaspéré, Séto posa sa main droite sur sa taille et se pinça l'arrête du nez de l'autre.

« Recommence pas avec ça, tes inepties me donnent des migraines ! Et puis j'ai testé Obélisque le Tourmenteur et tout c'est très bien passé ! »

La jeune femme sortie de ses gonds et frappa le torse du jeune homme à coup de poing.

« Ce ne sont pas des inepties Kaiba ! Et à cause de ton comportement irresponsable on risque tous d'y passer ! »

Elle fit volte-face et frappa l'arbre avec une force surhumaine, abimant l'écorce. Séto Kaiba fut stupéfait. Il fixa la marque laissé sur le bois et ne remarqua même pas qu'Amy s'éloignait. Elle se retourna et s'adressa au jeune homme :

« Où est passé le jeune Séto Kaiba qui refusait que son père découvre que j'étais différente ? Celui qui avait confiance en moi ? C'est de ce Séto que j'étais amoureuse. Celui qui tu es devenue me dépite. Puisque tu veux posséder les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens je t'en pris, fais toi plaisir. Mais saches que si tu dérapes je n'hésiterai pas une seconde pour t'arrêter. »

Et elle parti, laissant Kaiba planté droit comme un piquet, encore ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

~

Yugi et ses amis se trouvaient sur le toit du lycée Domino. Il venait de leur annoncer que Kaiba organisait un tournoi de Duel de Monstres

« T'es sérieux ? Dit Joey, les points levés, T'es entrain de me dire que cet enfoiré de Kaiba organise son propre tournoi de Duel de Monstres ?!

-C'est ça, répondit Yugi.

-Et il débutera dans une semaine, rajouta Téa. »

Joey explosa de rage.

« Je comprend pas pourquoi ce gosse de riche ne m'a pas envoyé d'invitation ! J'ai quand même fini second au Royaume des Duellistes ! Où est passé le respect ?!

-J'ai une nouvelle pour toi Joey, dit Tristan, Kaiba ne t'aime pas.

-Je vais lui donner une bonne raison de pas m'aimer !

-Ne te donne pas cette peine Joey, dit Amy en les rejoignant sur le toit, elle salua tout le monde de la main, C'est exactement comme ça qu'il souhaite que tu réagisses et ça serait lui donner trop d'importance.

-Salut Amy, souri Yugi avec entrain, que fais-tu au lycée ? Tu as encore des interventions ?

-Non, une terminale souhaitait me voir car elle serait intéressée pour participer à des fouilles, alors je suis venue et j'en ai profiter pour faire un petit coucou ! »

La bande salua la nouvelle venue, sauf Joey qui continuait de réfléchir à la remarque de la jeune femme avec de grands yeux de poisson rouge. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Ouais, j'avoue que là tu marques un point. Après tout je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste en dehors de ce stupide tournoi, il redirigea son attention vers Yugi, Et toi Yugi, est-ce que tu as l'attention d'entrer dans la compétition ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire, J'ai finis par comprendre que participer à ce tournoi était le seul moyen qui me permettrait d'accomplir ma destiné.

-Ta destinée ?

-Mais oui Joey, s'exaspéra Amy, Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté quelque chose quand tu es venu au musée ? Tu sais, quand on a dit qu'une force maléfique avait ressurgi du passé et il doit gagner ce tournoi pour la vaincre, tout ça tout ça..

-Ha mais oui, rigola Joey en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Ils soupirèrent en chœur devant la bêtise du blond. Les flammes de la détermination brûlèrent dans les yeux bruns de Joey et il sorti une carte de sous la veste de son uniforme scolaire.

« Alors ma destinée est de t'aider ! Je possède justement une carte, je parle du célèbre Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges !

-En gros tu as encore changé d'avis ? dit Tristan, les mains dans les poches, un air consterné peint sur le visage, Tu vas donc participer au tournoi ?

-C'est exactement ça, répondit Joey en frottant sa carte fétiche contre sa joue, grâce à ce joli dragon dans mon jeu la victoire est assuré ! N'est ce pas mon bébé qu'on va y arriver ? Dit-il en embrassant sa carte, qui c'est qui va mettre la raclée à Kaiba ? »

Il continua d'embrasser sa carte quand il remarqua que ces amis le dévisageait.

« Bah quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un embrasser une carte ? Amy embrassait bien Kaiba ça dérangeait personne ! Grâce à mon Dragon Noir je vais lui régler son compte moi à Kaiba !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien retenu la leçon la dernière fois que tu as affronté Kaiba, intervenu Téa.

-Oui elle a raison, ajouta Yugi, ton Dragon Noir est une carte puissante mais ça ne signifie pas que cela va t'assurer la victoire.

-De plus, repris Amy les bras croisés, ça va être du sérieux, il va y avoir d'excellents duellistes ! Tu peux pas te permettre de te reposer sur une seule carte.

-De quoi je me mêle, répondit l'intéressé en pointant Amy du doigt, tu ne joues même pas au Duel de Monstres que je sache ! »

La jeune femme au cheveux bicolores haussa les épaules et écarta la main de Joey de devant son visage.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai assisté à assez de duels pour savoir que tout peu basculer en un instant. »

Il sembla retomber de son nuage et repris un air plus sérieux.

« Ha oui, ça c'est vrai.

-Tu dois te montrer plus patient, le raisonna Yugi, tu dois tout d'abord t'habituer à ce nouveau système de disque de duel encore plus perfectionné.

-C'est déjà trop perfectionné pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été vaincu, reconnu Joey en se remémorant sa défaite contre Kaiba au Royaume des duellistes, un air contrarié au visage.

-Tu es devenu un meilleur duelliste que tu ne l'as été lors de ce duel, le rassura Yugi, Mais avant de te lancer dans un nouveau combat contre Kaiba tu devrais t'entraîner à utiliser ce nouveau disque de duel.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? S'exclama Joey, Y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Joey se précipita vers la porte de sortie sous le regard incrédule de ses amis. Amy sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche.

« Bon bah je conduis ! »

~

La berline rouge se gara sur le parking du centre ville de Domino. À son bord Amy était au volant, Yugi à ses côtés, Téa, Joey et Tristan étaient à l'arrière. Amy coupa le contact de la voiture. Joey entoura la têtière du siège de la jeune femme de ses bras.

« C'est cool d'avoir une voiture. C'est la liberté !

-C'est celle de mon père. Pour le peu que je suis ici je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en avoir une à moi. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent la direction du bureau d'inscription mis en place pour Bataille Ville.

Joey, Tristan et Téa étaient en tête du cortège et semblaient être au cœur d'une conversation bien animée. Yugi et Amy suivaient le groupe de près, en silence.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont laisser Joey s'inscrire au tournoi ? Questionna Yugi, il n'a pas eu d'invitation.

-Aucune idée, répondit Amy connaissant Kaiba il a dû le mettre sur sa liste noire. Mais de ce que j'en sais Joey est un bon duelliste ! Et puis, il est déterminé à y participer !

-Ça tu l'as dit ! »

Amy posa son regard sur Yugi. Il était tellement différent d'avant. Avant son départ il était un peu comme le souffre-douleur de la classe. Il ne participait à aucune activité en groupe et passait son temps libre à jouer à des jeux en solitaire. Elle le revoyait encore avec son coffret en or, à s'énerver sur un casse-tête, qu'elle savait aujourd'hui être le Puzzle du Millénium. Elle eu un sourire nostalgique en réalisant qu'ils étaient pareils. Elle aussi était souvent mise à l'écart. Au début très peu de personne osait l'approcher car on la trouvait étrange. Et l'arrivée de Séto Kaiba dans leur classe n'avait pas arrangé la chose. Une fois que leur relation avait été officialisée elle avait été complètement mise de côté, les élèves étant trop intimidés par Kaiba pour oser sympathiser avec elle.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Yugi :

« Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir invité au vernissage de ton exposition. Je sais que le temps passé avec toi a aidé Yami à comprendre certaines choses. »

Amy eu un petite rire en se rappelant leur partie de carte.

« Pur sûr. Tu m'aurais dit il y a quelques années que tu tentais de résoudre un puzzle magique renfermant l'esprit d'un Pharaon vieux de cinq milles ans je ne t'aurais pas cru, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et dire qu'il a sauvé le monde entier.

-Oui, reprit-elle plus sérieuse, Et cela au détriment de son repos éternel. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur son passé en tant que Pharaon mais son geste indique qu'il était un roi vaillant et fort. Rien que pour ça il a toute mon admiration.

-D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris il n'était pas seul à cet époque. Sparda l'a beaucoup aidé.

-Oui, tu as tout juste Yugi. C'était l'un des plus grands chevaliers de l'enfer. Tout le monde avait peur de lui dans le monde inférieur. On ne sait pas vraiment comment tout à commencé mais il a trahis son espèce pour protéger notre monde.

-Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui occupe ce rôle, affirma Yugi. »

Amy stoppa sa marche quelques secondes, une mine à la fois intriguée et soucieuse sur le visage. Yugi, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, s'arrêta à son tour et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Yami m'a raconté votre petit jeu. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, rassurée et ils reprirent leur marche.

« Amy ?

-Oui Yugi ?

-Tu es courant de cette nouvelle règle qu'a établie Kaiba selon laquelle le gagnant prend au perdant sa carte la plus rare ?

-Oui, je suis au courant, répondit-elle amer sachant la cause de cette règle.

\- Et bien je trouve que c'est une idée fabuleuse, car le grand gagnant du tournoi recevra la récompense suprême ; un super jeu constitué de toutes les cartes les plus rares que l'on puisse trouver. D'un autre côté, dit-il soudainement inquiet, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ces cartes et je n'ai pas envie de donner une seule de mes cartes à un autre duelliste. Et encore moins mon Magicien des Ténèbres. Mais c'est la destinée du monde entier qui dépend de Yami et de moi. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, nous devons absolument gagner !

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant Yugi. Yami n'a peut-être plus de souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Pharaon et de comment il a vaincu mais au fond il reste le même. Faites vous confiance, faites moi confiance et tout ira. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et rejoignirent enfin le reste de la bande qui attendait devant le bureau d'inscription. Ils y pénètrent tous ensemble et furent accueillis par le réceptionniste :

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il était assez grand et portait un bandana sur les cheveux et de grandes lunettes de soleil, cachant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage.

« Je ne le sent pas celui-là, pensa Amy méfiante à la vue de l'homme.

-Oui, nous venons nous inscrire pour le tournoi de Bataille Ville et prendre nos disques de duel.

-Hé bien les amis je tiens à vous dire que vous vous êtes adressés au bon endroit. Vous avez de la chance puisqu'il me reste tout juste trois disques de duel. Mais tout d'abord je dois vérifier que vous êtes qualifié avant de vous inscrire. »

De suite Joey se déconfit, se doutant que Kaiba n'avait pas dû le mettre sur la liste des duellistes qualifiés. Tristan et Téa furent inquiets pour lui. Amy avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en guise de soutien mais continuait de fixer l'agent d'accueil, sur ses gardes. Yugi s'avança vers le comptoir.

« D'accord, je m'appelle Yugi Muto.

-Très bien, dit l'homme en pianotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur présent sur le bureau, Yugi Muto.. Pas mal ! Tu as cinq étoiles, c'est le plus haut rang.

-Mais d'où est-ce que vous tenez toutes ses informations ?

-La Kaiba Corp' a procédé a des recherches très poussées sur les duellistes du monde entier, répondit-il en tournant l'écran vers Yugi et ses amis, on y trouve les niveaux de combat ainsi que les cartes les plus rares qui ont déjà été jouées. Afin de s'assurer que seul les meilleurs duellistes puissent intégrer la compétition Monsieur Kaiba a tenu à connaître tout sur vous et votre jeu. »

Ils furent tous surpris, sauf Amy qui n'était pas du tout étonnée, reconnaissant là la soif de contrôle de Seto Kaiba. Yugi s'indigna, estimant que la participation de Kaiba était déloyale s'il connaissait à l'avance le jeu de ses adversaires.

Vint au tour de Joey de s'inscrire. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne faisait pas parti des duellistes qualifiés pour Bataille Ville. Il rouspéta, affirmant qu'il avait quand même fini deuxième au Royaume des Duellistes et que Séto Kaiba avait juste peur de se frotter à lui. Yugi, Téa et Tristan montrèrent leur soutien au blondinet et tentaient de le calmer. Amy, elle, continuait d'observer du coin de l'œil l'étrange agent d'accueil. Celui-ci semblait avoir été interpellé par quelque chose et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

« Je suis désolé, Joey, dit l'agent attirant ainsi l'attention du groupe, il semblerai que mon ordinateur a eu un bug, mais tu as quatre étoiles. Tu es qualifié !

-Haaaa ! Je le savais ! »

Joey, fou de joie, se jeta sur le bureau et tourna l'écran vers lui.

« Laissez-moi regarder ces belles étoiles ! »

Il se redressa et croisa les bras avec un air vantard.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un bug sur l'ordinateur. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu garder mon calme et rester cool. »

Joey continua de se la raconter sous le regard médusé de Tristan. L'agent lui remis son disque de duel que le blondinet accepta avec grand plaisir. Ils sortirent enfin du bureau d'inscription. Yugi et Joey étaient officiellement inscrits pour Bataille Ville et avaient leur disque de duel en main. Ils allaient prendre la direction d'une brasserie dans le but de boire un verre avant de rentrer chacun chez soi mais Amy ne les suivi pas. Yugi se retourna.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Non j'ai des choses à faire. On se tient au courant pour le tournoi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Yugi avec un grand sourire

-Tu passeras le bonjour à notre ami commun de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Ils se saluèrent et Yugi rejoignit ses amis. Amy les regarda s'éloigner et une fois qu'ils avaient quitté son champ de vision elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Au bout de deux sonnerie la voix détachée d'Ishizu se fit entendre :

« Ishizu Ishtar.

-C'est Amy à l'appareil, tes prédictions étaient justes, les pilleurs ont mordus à l'hameçon. Ils ont réussi à infiltrer l'équipe en charge des inscriptions du tournoi. Ils ont donc accès à la base de données de la Kaiba Corp'. Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? »

Ishizu se prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« On s'en tient au plan, nous devons savoir s'ils sont bien en possession des deux autres cartes de Dieux Égyptiens. Et surtout nous devons nous assurer qu'ils ne s'emparent pas du pouvoir du Pharaon. Je te laisse gérer la suite.

-Entendu, je m'en charge.

-Soi prudente, ils ne doivent pas se douter de qui tu es.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude. »

Elle raccrocha sur ses derniers mots et composa de suite le numéro de son frère qui décrocha de suite.

« Yo, fit la voix décontractée de Nero

-Salut, dis-moi tu es occupé là ?

-Non, je suis tout à toi !

-J'aurais besoin de toi pour ce soir, c'est possible ?

-Ça dépend, y aura des culs à botter ? »

Amy rigola franchement à la remarque de son jumeau.

« Sûrement !

-Alors tu peux compter sur moi ! On se retrouve au bureau ?

-Oui, on fait comme ça. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Elle jeta un dernier regard au bureau d'inscription avant de prendre la direction du parking où elle était garée.

~

Il était dix-neuf heure trente quand Amy se gara devant l'agence à laquelle elle travaillait avec son frère. C'était une vieille bâtisse mal entretenue. Seul le néon indiquant le nom de l'agence – Devil May Cry – semblait récent. Elle y pénétra de manière fracassante. L'intérieur était tout aussi austère, seul une table de billard et un Juke-box donnait un peu de fraîcheur à la pièce. Il y avait également un canapé en cuir bien usé et un vieux bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il était placé juste devant une porte qui, elle savait, donnait sur l'étage où il y avait deux chambres à coucher et une salle d'eau. Un homme semblait dormir devant le bureau, un magazine pour adulte sur la tête, complètement avachi sur le dossier de son fauteuil et les pieds posés sur le meuble. Elle s'en approcha et s'y assis également, saisissant une part de pizza qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait également une photo d'une très belle femme blonde ainsi qu'un vieux téléphone.

Elle allait prendre une deuxième part de pizza quand l'homme endormi l'interpella :

« Tu sais que c'est mal poli de voler la nourriture d'un homme endormi ?

-Tu sais que c'est un sacrilège de laisser une pizza en plan comme ça ? Dit-elle de manière théâtrale, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, Dante. »

Le prénommé Dante se redressa, faisant tomber le magazine par terre et dévoilant le visage d'un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blond polaire, des yeux bleus perçants et une barbe naissante. Il se saisit d'une part de pizza à son tour.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? questionna Dante la bouche pleine, je croyais que tu étais sur un job de longue durée ?

-Je suis justement là pour ça, j'attends Nero, je lui ai demandé son aide pour ce soir.

-C'est quoi le job justement ?

-C'est au sujet du Pharaon sans nom, tu sais, le premier homme que Sparda a aidé. »

L'homme s'arrêta de mâcher à l'énonciation du nom du démon. Il se renfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés, interloqué.

« Ha oui ? Et je peux savoir comment tu te retrouves mêlée à une affaire concernant mon très cher père ?

-De la même manière que je me suis retrouvée à Fortuna il y a deux ans.

-Il t'est réapparu, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en posant les coudes sur le bureau et la tête sur ses mains jointes.

-Oui, et il m'a conduite tout droit vers le Pharaon sans nom. Il s'avère que son esprit a été scellé et il s'est réveillé cinq milles ans après car l'ennemi qu'ils ont affronté ensemble risque de réapparaître. Bien sûr, Sparda manque à l'équation.

-Et il pense que toi tu peux le remplacer ?

-C'est ce que la gardienne du tombeau attend de moi en tout cas.

-Promet moi d'être prudente, dit-il soucieux.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu un bon entraîneur. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Nero entra à son tour dans le bureau.

« Tu noteras que je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui, on part quand tu veux.

-C'est parti ! Dit-elle avec entrain en se levant du bureau

-Soyez prudents les jeunes !

-T'inquiète l'ancêtre, on gère ! Rétorqua Nero en lui faisant un signe de la main »

Dante eu un petit rire et se remit dans sa position préférée pour piquer un somme alors que les jumeaux quittaient l'agence.

~

Yugi arpentait les rues de la ville de Domino à la recherche de Joey. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour passer la nuit avec sa sœur avant son opération mais il ne s'y était pas présenté. Inquiets, avec Téa et Tristan, ils avaient décidé de se séparer et de partir à sa recherche. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait seul dans un des quartiers mal famés de la ville en plein milieu de la nuit.

Yami se matérialisa à ses côtés.

« Yugi, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Joey mais il n'est pas prudent pour toi d'être seul comme ça en pleine nuit. Laisse moi prendre ta place. »

Yugi acquiesça et l'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium prit sa place. Il sillonna les ruelles, attentif au moindre détail pouvant indiquer la présence du blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes il eu l'impression d'être suivi. Cette sensation s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait dans les allées sombres du quartier.

Au détour d'une ruelle il tomba sur un homme encapuchonné .

« Il porte la même tenue que Bandit Ken avait quand il a volé le Puzzle du Millénium ! Fit la voix de Yugi dans sa tête. »

Yami fronça les sourcils, une lueur méfiante dans le regard, alors qu'il faisait face à l'inconnu. Celui-ci eu un rire dément.

« Qui es-tu ? Dit le double de Yugi d'un ton autoritaire.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'homme d'une voix criarde, donne moi ton Puzzle du Millénium sans faire d'histoire.

-Jamais ! Rétorqua le Pharaon en grinçant les dents et serrant les poings. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et constata que deux autres hommes vêtus de la même toge violette s'étaient postés derrière lui, l'encerclant. La situation n'envisageait rien de bon. Les trois hommes s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il regarda furtivement de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une issue mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de se battre pour protéger son puzzle.

L'homme lui faisant face s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand sa tête fut projeté contre le mur dans un bruit fracassant par un coup de pied. Le corps de l'homme s'écroula sur le sol. Yami, décontenancé, regarda le nouvel arrivant bondir au-dessus de lui pour atterrir devant les deux autres hommes. Celui de droite de droite s'avança, prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing mais il fut bloquer par bras de l'anonyme. Celui-ci ci lui saisit le bras et le fit passer par-dessus lui, projetant son corps sur le dernier homme présent, les assommant sur le coup.

L'anonyme se dirigea vers Yami et l'agrippa par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il se laissa guider, complètement perdu. L'anonyme portait une cagoule noir ainsi qu'une combinaison en cuir qui laissait deviner des courbes féminines. Les petits talons de ses bottes claquant sur le sol était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre.

Ils arrivèrent au détour d'une ruelle quand la mystérieuse femme le plaqua contre un mur dans l'obscurité. Il allait rétorquer quand elle lui fit signe de se taire. Ils virent passer des hommes habillés de la même toge. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que la voie était libre elle lâcha le poignet de Yami et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Pharaon.

« Amy ? Demanda-t-il en reconnaissant les yeux intrigants de la jeune femme. »

Elle retira sa cagoule, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux bicolores. Yami la dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ? Reprocha-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, tu réalises que c'est dangereux pour toi de te promener seul alors que des gens en veulent à ton Puzzle ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir dit que quelqu'un en avait après mon Puzzle. »

Elle soupira.

-« Et merde, jura-t-elle, j'ai encore parlé trop vite.

-Y a-t-il des choses que Ishizu et toi avaient oubliés de nous dire ? Tu sais qui sont ces hommes ? Pourquoi ils en ont après mon Puzzle du Millénium ?

-C'est pas vraiment le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de ça, répondit-elle en faisant les cents pas, on doit partir d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent plus nombreux.

-Pas avant que ayons retrouvé Joey.

-Joey ?

-Oui, il devait passer la nuit à l'hôpital avec sa sœur mais il n'y est jamais allé. »

La jeune femme prit le talkie-walkie attaché à sa ceinture et le porta à son oreille, gardant un œil sur le Pharaon. Celui-ci soutenait son regard.

« Nero, tu me reçois ? »

Il y eu quelques grésillements avant d'entendre la voix de Nero en retour.

« Ouais, t'as un problème ?

-Ouais y a un changement de programme, je suis tombée sur le Pharaon. Il était en proie aux Pilleurs de l'Ombre.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Par contre un de nos amis a disparu. Le Pharaon pense qu'il est dans le secteur. C'est un grand blond à la grande gueule. S'il est dans le coin, le connaissant, il y a moyen qu'il se soit embrouillé avec des pilleurs. Si tu le croises est-ce que tu peux le ramener à l'hôpital ? nous t'attendrons.

-Ça marche, je te tiens au courant. »

La communication fut terminée. Amy reporta son attention sur le Pharaon qui la regardait durement, un mélange d'incompréhension et de déception brillait dans ses yeux améthyste. Il attendait les bras croisés adossé contre un mur. Amy souffla.

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir tout dit, et je le comprends. Je t'expliquerais tout une fois que nous serons à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

Toujours avec la mine fermé il approuva. Elle soupira à nouveau avec un air désolé et ils prirent la route ensemble vers l'hôpital dans un silence des plus pesants.

~

Comme Amy s'en était doutée Joey avait eu à faire aux Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Nero l'avait retrouvé dans un sale état dans une petite ruelle. Il avait été contraint de livrer un duel contre un des pilleurs et avait perdu, cédant ainsi son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. Il était à présent au chevet de sa sœur.

Le reste de la bande était attablé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Celui-ci était désert. Amy et Nero étaient également avec eux. Elle était assise à leur table alors que Nero testait debout contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il portait la même combinaison que sa sœur avec des gants en plus. Yugi avait repris possession de son corps mais l'esprit du Puzzle était présent dans la pièce. Tous attendaient les explications de la jeune femme.

« Qui sont les gens qui s'en sont pris à Joey ? S'énerva Tristan, pourquoi ils lui ont fait ça ?

-Ce sont les Pilleurs de l'Ombre, expliqua Amy, Ils en avaient après Joey car il avait la carte de Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

-Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ? Répéta Téa la voix tremblante

-Ce sont des voleurs d'objets occultes rares, répondit Nero se mêlant à la conversation, j'ai déjà eu à faire à eux à l'époque où j'étais membre de l'Ordre de l'Épée. Ils nous vendaient des reliques concernant Sparda.

-Pourquoi ils en veulent après mon Puzzle ? Et pourquoi sont-ils intéressés par des cartes ? S'inquiéta Yugi. »

Amy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et sentit le regard intense du Pharaon sur elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser car je vous ai volontairement caché certaines choses à la demande d'Ishizu.

-Quoi ?! Firent Yugi, Téa et Tristan en chœur.

-Je savais bien que c'était louche ! Déclara Tristan

-Tristan laisse-la s'expliquer, s'interposa Yugi, je suis sûre qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. »

Elle remercia Yugi d'un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit, compatissant. Elle osa poser son regard sur Yami qui continuait de la fixer durement, les bras croisés, à attendre ses explications.

« Si Ishizu ne voulait pas tous vous dire c'est parce qu'elle est, en partie, responsable de la présence des Pilleurs de l'Ombre.

-J'avais donc raison, c'était un piège !

-Tristan, s'il-te-plait ! S'indigna Téa.

-Elle a également omis de vous divulguer l'existence des cartes de Dieux Égyptiens.

-Les Dieux Égyptiens ? S'étonnèrent en chœur Yugi et Yami.

-Oui, répondit Amy en hochant la tête, Obélisque le Tourmenteur, Slifer le Dragon du Ciel et le Dragon Ailés de Râ. C'était les créatures les plus puissantes du jeu des ombres et elles ne pouvaient être contrôlées par qu'une seule personne, le Pharaon lui-même. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'esprit du Pharaon, scrutant son comportement. Même s'il gardait une mine fermée une lueur intriguée brillait dans ses yeux et il écoutait attentivement la jeune femme alors elle reprit :

« Pegasus en a fait des cartes mais quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elles étaient trop puissantes il a demandé à la famille des gardiens du tombeau du Pharaon de les enterrer pour que personne ne puisse un jour s'en emparer. Ishizu fait partie de cette famille et elle était en charge de la surveillance de ses cartes. Comme vous vous en doutez, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ont eu vent de l'existence de ces cartes et ils ont réussi à en dérober deux. Se doutant de leurs intentions elle a décidé de les appâter de la meilleure manière qui soit ; en convainquant Séto Kaiba de faire un tournoi.

-Tu veux dire que Kaiba est au courant de tous ça ? Il sait pour le Pharaon ? Demanda Yugi

-Oui, mais il n'y croit pas. Elle a réussi à le persuader en lui parlant des cartes de Dieux Égyptiens et en lui léguant la carte d'Obélisque le Tourmenteur. À votre avis, pourquoi a-t-il créé la règle de l'anti ?

-Il veux tenter de s'emparer des deux autres cartes de Dieux Égyptiens, répondit Yami. »

Seuls Yugi, Amy et Nero avaient pu entendre la réponse du Pharaon. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Celui qui détiendra les trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens obtiendra un pouvoir incommensurable. Mais pour pouvoir les contrôler il faut obtenir le pouvoir du Pharaon. C'est pour ça qu'ils en veulent à ton Puzzle. C'est la clé pour utiliser le pouvoir réel de ces cartes. N'oubliez pas, le Duel de Monstres tien son origine du jeu des ombres. Et comme vous avez pu le constater contre Pegasus, au Royaume des Ombres un duel prend une dimension plus réelle. Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait advenir de notre monde si une personne mal intentionnée venait à obtenir le pouvoir du Pharaon ainsi que les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens ?

-Ce serait la fin de tout, en déduit Yugi

-C'est ça. Ishizu a joué sur le bas-relief pour attiser la rivalité entre le Pharaon et Kaiba pour être sûr que vous alliez participer au tournoi. Mais Kaiba n'est qu'un pion dans son plan. Notre véritable ennemi sont les Pilleurs de l'Ombre. J'étais contre ce plan, connaissant Kaiba je savais très bien qu'il ne croirait à rien et que tout ce qui l'intéresserait serait le pouvoir de ces cartes. Et j'avais raison. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais rien à faire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est protéger le Pharaon des Pilleurs de l'Ombre afin qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur le Puzzle du Millénium.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Yugi, si tout doit se jouer pendant le tournoi il faut forcément livrer des duels et tu n'y a jamais joué !

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir jouer à Duel de Monstres pour gagner un jeu des ombres !

-Un jeu des ombres ? Questionna Yugi, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont…

-Un objet du Millénium, la coupa Amy, la Baguette du Millénium pour être plus précise. Comme la plupart des objets il permet d'entraîner n'importe qui dans un jeu des ombres mais il offre également le pouvoir d'invoquer les plus grands monstres ainsi que de procéder au rituel de l'extraction. Alors oui, je ne pourrais pas participer au tournoi mais en dehors vous pouvez être sûr que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour protéger le Pharaon et son Puzzle. »

Un silence suivi la tirade de la jeune femme. Silence qui fut vite brisé par le ventre de Tristan.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça m'a ouvert l'appétit !

-Je te suit, dit Nero en rejoignant Tristan aux distributeurs »

Téa et Yugi embrayèrent le pas, eux aussi ayant un petit creux. Le distributeur n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de leur table Yami avait pu rester assis, toujours en face de la jeune femme. Amy triturait ses doigts, soudain intimidée. L'esprit haussa un sourcil, hébété devant son soudain changement de comportement. Comment pouvait-elle être déconcertée face à lui alors qu'elle avait mis à terre trois hommes sans difficultés.

« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Tu dois m'en vouloir de vous avoir caché des choses, affirma-t-elle le regard fuyant,

-C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, j'avais l'opportunité de te poser des questions, il faut croire que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de poser les bonnes questions. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour. Incrédule, elle le regarda, les yeux ronds. Toute trace de contrariété avait disparu. Il abordait à présent un petit sourire en coin et l'observait avec amusement. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, le cœur plus léger.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Que le tournoi commence !

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 6, on attaque enfin le tournoi de Bataille Ville ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt.

**Chapitre 6 : Que le tournoi commence !**

« Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de leur révéler tout ça ?!' »

Ishizu faisait les cent pas dans le bureau qui lui avait été mis à disposition au Musée Domino, dans une colère noire, devant une Amy assise les jambes croisées, complètement dépassée.

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Il m'avait reconnu ! J'aurais du le laisser en proie aux Pilleurs ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'égyptienne, Mais tu aurais pu inventer quelque chose plutôt que d'évoquer notre plan.

-Oh excuse moi, repris Amy avec un air sardonique, la prochaine fois je lui dirai que je m'amuse à me déguiser en Catwoman pour casser la gueule de loubards la nuit. Je suis sûre que ça passera ! Et puis c'est ton plan, pas le mien. Je n'aurais jamais légué Obélisque le Tourmenteur à Kaiba puisque cette carte revient de droit au Pharaon !

-Il fallait bien trouver un moyen d'attirer les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ici. »

Amy se leva et fit face à Ishizu. Elle prit un air courroucé et mit les poings sur les hanches.

« Ils étaient déjà ici puisqu'ils ont déjà tenté de s'emparer du Puzzle du Millénium ! »

Soudainement lasse, l'égyptienne s'assit sur la chaise de son secrétaire.

« Mon Collier du Millénium n'avait pas prévu ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu sais, rien n'est sûr quand il s'agit de l'avenir. Ton collier ne t'avait pas prévenu de ma venue dans le tombeau et je suis bien là aujourd'hui, décidée à me battre aux côtés du Pharaon. »

Ishizu soupira, les coudes sur le bureau et la tête dans ses mains.

« Comment comptes-tu procéder maintenant ?

-Hé bien je vais faire comme convenu, continua Amy, Je vais protéger le Pharaon, empêcher les pilleurs de s'emparer de son pouvoir et, accessoirement, m'assurer que Séto ne fasse pas des siennes. »

Devant la mine déconfite de l'égyptienne elle rajouta :

« Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai rien dit concernant Marik. Ton secret est bien gardé.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète présentement. Quand commence le tournoi ? Demain ?

-Aujourd'hui. Je dois d'ailleurs rejoindre Yugi cet après-midi.

-Je vois que tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, dit Ishizu avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Penses-tu ! Je vais jusqu'à le surveiller dans sa chambre d'âme !

-Sa chambre d'âme ? »

La jeune femme eue un petit rire, prit son sac à main et passa la lanière sur son épaule.

« C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard. J'ai un petit truc à régler avant que le tournoi commence. Je te tiendrai au courant ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'égyptienne dans le but de la saluer. Celle-ci sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Amy fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne va pas Ishizu ? »

L'intéressée se prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Si, j'avais la tête ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas senti approcher.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui, je t'assure. Sois juste prudente. »

Amy la regarda, septique, puis haussa les épaules. Elle salua la femme à la peau dorée et quitta la pièce. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, inquiète, priant que la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir de son collier ne se réaliserait pas.

~

Maximilien Pegasus déambulait dans les couloirs du siège d'Illusions Industriels, se dirigeant vers son bureau, Croquet à sa suite. Depuis sa défaite au Royaume des Duellistes et le vol de son Œil du Millénium il n'y avait pas mis les pieds et avec le tournoi organisé par la Kaiba Corp il avait plutôt intérêt à se motiver s'il voulait que son entreprise garde sa place de leader dans le domaine du jeu. Il salua sa secrétaire qui fut surprise de le revoir après tout ce temps et il pénétra dans son bureau. Il était complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouvrit les stores, laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil pénétrer et aéra la pièce en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration, savourant l'air frais qui entrait dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa secrétaire et à Croquet.

« Croquet, faites savoir à tous mes investisseurs que je suis de retour. Mademoiselle, faites moi un rapport concis de tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis le Royaume des Duellistes. Je voudrais pouvoir organiser une réunion au plus tôt et je dois être au courant du moindre petit événement.

-Bien Monsieur, répondirent les deux employés en s'inclinant. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Maximilien Pegasus s'installa à son bureau. Une pile de courriers à son intention était posée en plein milieu du meuble, à la droite d'un ordinateur portable fermé et à la gauche d'un standard téléphonique. Il entreprit de trier le courrier, jetant ceux qui lui semblaient sans intérêt.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants, Pegasus, fit une voix féminine derrière lui. »

Pegasus, surpris, se leva brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il fit volte-face et tomba sur une jeune femme, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, aux cheveux long roux et violet coiffés en une grosse tresse sur le côté. Elle portait une combinaison en cuir mat noire et des bottes style rangers allant jusqu'au genoux. Ses yeux noisettes décontenancés rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes et bleus rois assurés de l'inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ?

-Je suis Amy Slytherin et il semblerait que je sois passée par la fenêtre.

-La fenêtre ? S'étonna Pegasus incrédule, mais nous sommes au 37ème étage…

-Ce n'était qu'une formalité, répondit Amy en descendant de la fenêtre, Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Mon aide ? »

Elle s'approcha de la porte du bureau et la verrouilla. Elle prit la direction du bureau et s'y appuya de ses deux mains et plongea ses étranges yeux bicolores dans ceux du PDG.

« Vous comptez répéter bêtement tout ce que je dis où vous allez finir par m'aider ? S'impatienta-t-elle. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, bouche bée puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre contenance. Il releva sa chaise et reprit place à son bureau.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je peux vous aider ?

-C'est concernant les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens. »

Il fronça les sourcils, pantois, et posa sa tête sur le dos de ses mains croisées.

« Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de ces cartes ?

-L'important n'est pas de savoir comment j'ai appris l'existence de ces cartes mais plutôt existe-t-il un moyen de les combattre ?

-Il n'y a aucun monstre assez puissant pour les détruire. Le pouvoir de ces créatures est incommensurable. Et je doute que quelqu'un puisse les contrôler un jour…

-Si ce n'est le Pharaon, termina Amy à sa place.

-Alors vous connaissez l'histoire ?

-Oui, je la connais dans son intégralité.

-Alors vous devez savoir que celui qui les maîtrisera détiendra un pouvoir absolu !

-Pensez vous qu'un démon puisse les battre ?

-Le chevalier démon était très fort, il aurait pu en battre un mais sûrement pas les trois en même temps. Mais il n'a jamais été utilisé en tant que monstre dans le jeu des ombres, il n'y a donc aucun monstre capable de les vaincre. »

La jeune femme saisit un stylo posé sur le bureau et fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

« Puis Sparda n'a jamais subit le rituel de l'extraction. Il se battait aux côtés du roi de son plein gré. Je n'ai donc pas créé de carte pour lui puisque sa tablette n'a jamais existé.

-En effet. Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer le rituel de l'extraction ? Demanda Amy avec un sourire en coin

-Non, j'ai étudié ce rituel mais je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué. Et même si je le souhaitais ça serait impossible puisqu'il faut avoir la Baguette du Millénium. »

Amy se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle baissa le store ce qui plongea la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Pegasus, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur bleutée.

« C'est vrai, enfin, uniquement si le démon est récalcitrant. Elle est inutile si le démon participe de son plein gré au rituel. »

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Pegasus. Celui-ci tremblait d'effroi.

« Je reformule ma question, souhaiteriez-vous pratiquer le rituel de l'extraction ? reprit-elle avec une voix plus sombre. »

~

Amy venait d'arriver au point de rendez-vous. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas en retard. Elle observa son reflet dans une porte vitrée coulissante. Elle avait gardé sa grosse tresse sur le côté mais avait échangé sa combinaison en cuir contre sa jupe en jeans, son t-shirt d'un groupe de rock et son perfecto en cuir. Elle détacha ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans pour les arranger. Ils étaient rendus ondulés en raison de la tresse.

Elle était tellement occupée à s'apprêter qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes d'affaires qui c'étaient posés à ses côtés. Ils regardaient, intrigués, les jeunes qui commençaient à affluer sur la place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils portent ? C'est une nouvelle mode ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondit le deuxième homme, ce sont des bracelets montres géant. C'est très à la mode par ici. »

Amy, qui s'était aperçue de leur présence, ricana, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux hommes. Si Séto Kaiba avait été là il les aurait remis à leur place. Elle scruta la foule à la recherche de Yugi. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle le repéra enfin. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci était tellement concentré sur une carte transparente qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence.

« C'est sûrement un des tours de Kaiba pour son tournoi.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais c'est possible ! »

Yugi sursauta. Amy rigola, les larmes aux yeux, fière de son effet de surprise.

« Amy, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-J'avais vu ça, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, prêt pour le lancement du tournoi ?

-Hum hum, acquiesça Yugi, merci d'être là pour nous accompagner. Je sais que c'est en parti à cause de ta mission que tu es là mais c'est rassurant de te savoir à nos côtés. »

Elle lui sourit et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ne me remercie pas. J'aurais très bien pu refuser. Si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que je le veux bien. »

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Mai Valentine. Celle-ci échangea quelques banalités avec Yugi. Amy s'était fermée. Elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda furtivement de droite à gauche, ses sens aux aguets. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Yugi. Elle haussa un sourcil, dépitée, en constatant qu'ils avaient été rejoint par Instector Haga, Rex Raptor et Mako Tsunami qui étaient venus fanfaronner devant Yugi. Ils partirent au bout de quelques minutes, les laissant à nouveau seul.

Ils avait décidé de se rendre sur le toit du centre commercial afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le centre ville. Ils constatèrent que la place de Domino était bondée mais qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Séto Kaiba.

« Kaiba devrait annoncer le début du tournoi d'une minute à l'autre, signala Yugi

-Et le connaissant il ne le fera pas dans la discrétion.

-Je me demande où est passé Joey. Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Vraiment ? C'est très étrange ! Il était très emballé à l'idée de battre Kaiba. Peut-être est-il encore au chevet de sa sœur ?

-C'est possible. J'espère qu'il sera là à temps pour le premier duel.

-Bonjour à tous les duellistes et bienvenue à Bataille Ville, s'éleva la voix de Séto Kaiba dans les airs. »

Interpellés, Amy et Yugi s'approchèrent de la rambarde de sécurité du toit et sondèrent la foule à la recherche de Séto Kaiba. Amy leva les yeux aux ciels.

« En toute discrétion, comme je te le disais. »

Yugi leva les yeux à son tour et il fut surpris en remarquant le dirigeable de la Kaiba Corp qui survolait la ville. À sa base se trouvait un écran géant qui projetait le visage dédaigneux de l'organisateur du tournoi.

« C'est le moment de mettre vos talents de duelliste à l'épreuve. J'espère que tout les concurrents ont bien compris que ce tournoi n'avait rien d'amical. Ce qui vous attend à Bataille Ville c'est une guerre totale. Avant que mon tournoi ne commence je tiens à ce que tous les duellistes sachent ce qui les attend et peut-être que certains préféreront abandonner avant de commencer. Pour commencer parlons de mon nouveau disque de duel. Tout ceux que j'ai jugé compétent ont en eu un. Grâce à lui vous pourrez livrer vos duels où et quand vous le désirerez. Chaque disque est équipé d'un système de localisation qui me permet de suivre chacun de vos mouvements, il prit une pause le temps d'insérer son deck dans son disque de duel, A présent parlons de la règle la plus importante de ce tournoi. La règle de l'anti qui impose au perdant de remettre ses cartes les plus rares au vainqueur. Alors si vous n'avez pas le cran de risquer vos cartes les plus précieuses je vous suggère de déclarer forfait dès maintenant. À présent si quelqu'un est assez fou pour me défier qu'il n'hésite pas, car j'ai décidé de prendre part à la compétition.

-Ça je m'en doutais, dit Yugi les sourcils froncés.

-Toujours fidèle à lui-même, rajouta Amy.

-Et ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, je compte bien gagner ce tournoi. D'ailleurs il y a un duelliste parmi vous que j'ai particulièrement hâte de battre.

-Je crois qu'il parle de vous là.

-Il peut compter sur nous Amy. Je l'attends. »

Le Kaiba projeté eu un sourire narquois.

« En parlant de victoire sachez que seuls les huit meilleurs duellistes accéderont à la grande finale. Et cette finale se déroulera dans un endroit tenu secret.

-Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appelle Kaiba, hein ? Rajouta Amy les bras croisés arrachant un petit rire à Yugi.

-Pour vous rendre à cette finale vous aurez besoin de ces cartes de localisation, il montra la fameuse carte transparente que Yugi avait en main, Chacun de vous en a reçu une avec son disque de duel. Il vous en faudra six pour accéder à la finale. À l'issu de chaque duel le gagnant repartira avec celle de son adversaire. En empilant six de ces cartes un plan de Bataille Ville apparaît activant ainsi un satellite qui vous indiquera l'endroit où la finale se déroulera. Vous trouverez ces explications dans mon livre consacré au règlement de cette compétition et n'oubliez pas, un seul duelliste sortira vainqueur et remportera le titre de duelliste numéro un mondial ! Attention chers duellistes, que le tournoi de Bataille Ville commence ! »

La foule de duelliste s'écria, emballé à l'idée de participer à ce tournoi inédit et de remporter ce titre tant convoité.

« C'est à vous de jouer maintenant, dit Amy à l'adresse de Yugi.

-Oui, il est temps que j'affronte mon destin ! ajouta-t-il déterminé. »

Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la place du centre ville quand le jeune homme entendu la voix de Joey.

« Hey mais c'est Joey ! »

Ils s'approchèrent à nouveau de la barrière afin de retrouver Joey. Ils le virent s'approcher d'une démarche furax vers un homme.

« Ça sent les ennuis, commença Amy, Je crois que nous ferions mieux de le rejoindre au plus vite.

-Oui tu as raison ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la cage d'escalier afin de quitter le centre commercial et rejoindre leur ami. Celui-ci semblait lancer un défi à un homme inconnu au bataillon qui était entrain de boire un café sur une terrasse et qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui. Ils se postèrent à ses côtés.

« Joey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ?! »

Yugi fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme que Joey était entrain de provoquer. Il reconnu la toge violette qu'il portait. Amy lui chuchota :

« Yugi, méfie-toi, c'est un Pilleur de l'Ombre.

-C'est cet espèce de malade qui a piqué mon dragon ! Accusa Joey en pointant le pilleur de son index, des Pilleurs de l'Ombre ? Tu parles ! C'est qu'une bande de voleurs psychopathes et je compte bien avoir une revanche et récupérer mon dragon noir ! »

L'homme ricana et ferma l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il était entrain de travailler.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne possèdes rien qui soit susceptible de m'intéresser, il contourna la table pour se poster face à Yugi, Cela dit peut-être que ton ami pourrait être ma prochaine victime. Je serais ravie d'affronter le champion des duellistes et de rafler son Magicien des Ténèbres. Aussi je défie Yugi Muto en duel !

-Ça se passe entre toi et moi ! S'indigna Joey. »

Amy s'interposa entre Yugi et le pilleur et le défia du regard.

« À ta place j'irais jouer ailleurs si tu veux pas y laisser ta peau, dit-elle avec un air mauvais.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard afin de voir à qui appartenait cette main.

« Attend Amy, fit la voix chaude de Yami, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de sortir tes griffes dès que l'on me provoque en duel et puis, ce serait dommage de dévoiler toutes tes cartes dès le premier duel, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Yami eu un petit sourire en la regardant puis il porta son attention au Pilleur de l'Ombre.

« Je relève ton défi ! On va faire un marché Pilleur de l'Ombre. Tu seras mon premier adversaire dans ce tournoi. Si tu perds tu devras rendre le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges à mon ami Joey ! Si tu l'emportes alors je te céderais mon Magicien des Ténèbres.

-Non Yugi, s'exclama Joey, je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ton Magicien des Ténèbres. Je peux le battre. Et puis si ce monument de laideur te privait de ta plus précieuse carte jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Je vais m'occuper de son cas, je…

-Je te remercie Joey, le coupa le Pharaon en plaçant la main devant le blond tout en fixant le pilleur, je dois affronter ce Pilleur de l'Ombre. À un moment où l'autre je devrais risquer mon Magicien des Ténèbres. Ce sera mon premier duel à Bataille Ville et la première étape vers l'accomplissement de mon destin. »

Amy ne dit rien. Elle était en totale admiration devant l'assurance du Pharaon qui ne semblait reculer devant aucun obstacle. Elle était complètement troublée en sa présence.

« Je suis prêt Pilleur de l'Ombre ! Fit Yami le poing fermé, J'attends ton signal pour commencer !

-Attends Yugi, tenta Joey légèrement inquiet, Avant de commencer il faut que tu saches que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut couper par le rire sardonique du pilleur.

« A ta place je ne révélerai pas les détails de ma stratégie Joey Wheeler, dit-il en se plaçant face à Yami, Si tu dis un seul mot sur la façon dont je t'ai battu je déchire ton Dragon Noir en milles morceaux, il retira sa toge violette dévoilant son disque de duel, Alors je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire si j'étais to et je laisserai ce duel commencer afin que j'en finisse avec le champion du Royaume des duellistes et que je m'empare de son précieux Magicien des Ténèbres.

-Très bien, plaça Yami avec un sourire provocateur et mettant en place son deck dans son disque, Cela ce passera donc entre toi et moi. Activation des projecteurs d'hologrammes ! »

Deux petits projecteurs se détachèrent de leur disque de duel et se placèrent sur leur côtes. Une petite foule c'était déjà reparti en cercle autour d'eux, friand d'assister au premier duel de ce tournoi. Joey et Amy se tenaient un peu en retrait mais toujours aux côtés du Pharaon.

« À nous deux ! Dirent-ils en chœur en piochant leurs cinq premières cartes.

-Je tire la première carte, s'exclama Yami en joignant le geste à la parole, Alors prépare toi Jack Hunter. »

Celui-ci fixa son jeu avec un sourire perfide.

« Yugi, fais gaffe surtout ! Tenta Joey

-Silence Wheeler ! le rappela à l'ordre le dénommé Jack hunter, Ou tu pourras dire adieu à ton Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. »

Joey allait répliquer mais la main d'Amy qui saisit son avant bras le ravisa.

« Je pose deux cartes sur le terrain sans les retourner et je place le Chevalier Magnétique Bêta en mode attaque ! Commença Yami, Pourras-tu rivaliser avec mon tout dernier monstre ? »

Ce fut au tour du Pilleur de l'Ombre de piocher et il activa de suite la carte magique qu'il venait de tirer, l'Élégante Charité, lui permettant ainsi de piocher trois nouvelles cartes. Le Pharaon fut légèrement surpris mais ne le montra pas. Jack Hunter envoya deux cartes directement dans son cimetière. Son sourire s'élargit en découvrant sa nouvelle main.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour fracasser sa salle gueule contre un mur, grommela Amy

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas être la suivante sur ma liste.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton adversaire alors je te défend de t'en prendre à mes amis pendant ce duel. »

Amy le remercia pour sa sollicitude d'un petit sourire triste auquel il répondit avec un regard rassurant avant se concentrer à nouveau sur son adversaire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en-tête mais ma carte piège lumière d'intervention, commença Yami en activant une de ses cartes faces cachées, me permet de connaître toutes les cartes que tu as sur le terrain. Aucune de tes attaques ne pourra me surprendre à présent.

-Aucune importance, rétorqua Jack Hunter toujours aussi confiant »

Il plaça la Statue de Pierre des Aztèques en mode défense et il termina son tour. Yami fronça les sourcils en constatant que le Pilleur ne faisait que de tirer des cartes à chaque tour et de les jouer en mode défense. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Il décida de sacrifier son Chevalier Magnétique, conformément aux règles du tournoi, afin d'invoquer Berfomet. Ce monstre lui permis de faire appel à Gazelle le Roi des Bêtes Mythiques sans sacrifier de nouveaux monstres. Il termina son tour en activant sa deuxième carte face cachée qui n'était autre que la carte Polymérisation, fusionnant ainsi les deux créatures et laissant place à Chimère la Bête Volante Mythique qui avait deux mille cent points en attaque. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le prochain tour pour attaquer et ainsi le Pilleur sera vulnérable à une attaque direct.

Amy s'adressa à Joey à voix basse.

« Je comprend pas trop là. Il ne bronche même pas alors que le monstre qu'il vient d'invoquer est nettement plus fort. Et puis regarde son sourire narquois, c'est comme s'il était sûr de gagner.

-Ouais, il a fait pareil avec moi. »

Joey voulut terminer sa phrase et dévoiler le plan du Pilleur à la jeune femme mais il se ravisa en sentant le regard perçant de Jack Hunter sur lui. Il serra les dents, s'en voulant d'être impuissant alors que son ami se battait pour lui.

Le Pharaon termina son tours en jouant une carte face cachée. Ce fut à Jack Hunter de jouer. Il piocha une nouvelle carte et la joua sans même l'avoir regardé, sachant d'avance qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de l'Élégante Charité. Il tira trois nouvelles cartes et en enleva deux de sa main. Le Pharaon fut décontenancé. Comment pouvait-il savoir quelle carte il allait piocher ? Jack Hunter, lui, s'extasiait devant sa nouvelle main. Il plaça un nouveau monstre en mode défense.

Yami fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à cerner la stratégie de son adversaire. Comment comptait-il gagner sans l'attaquer ? Ne tenant plus Joey s'approcha de lui.

« Hey Joey attends ! S'exclama Amy en se lançant à sa suite.

-Yugi je ne peux pas te laisser faire, s'écria le blondinet, C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas te regarder perdre ton Magicien des Ténèbres.

-Joey, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tenta de le calmer la jeune femme, fais lui confiance, n'oublie pas. Il n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Ça suffit Joey, s'imposa Yami en se tournant vers ses amis, je ne veux pas que tu me dévoiles la stratégie de Jack Hunter. Je réussirai à le battre. Tu es mon ami Joey et c'est pour toi que je libre ce duel. Je sais que tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi. Alors écoute Amy et ais confiance en moi.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tu te souviens du jour où Insector Haga a jeté mes certes d'Exodia le Maudit à la mer ? Tu as risqué ta vie pour tenter de les récupérer. Pas seulement parce que ce sont les cartes les plus puissantes du jeu mais parce que ton ami avait besoin de toi.

-Exodia ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Résonna la voix de Yugi dans sa tête, il tire des cartes dans le but de ressembler les pièces d'Exodia ! »

Yami fut d'abord surpris de l'intervention de Yugi puis eu un sourire en coin, regagnant son air assuré.

« Je vois clair à présent, dit-il à l'attention de Jack Hunter, Je connais ta stratégie Jack Hunter ! Tu comptes faire appel à Exodia le Maudit ! »

Le Pilleur de l'Ombre eu un mouvement de recul, abasourdi. Yami remercia Joey d'un signe du pouce. Amy était impressionnée, il avait réussi à deviner la stratégie du voleur sans même que le blondinet eu à ouvrir la bouche. Il portait très bien son titre de roi des jeux. Jack Hunter ricana :

« Tu as peut-être découvert ma stratégie mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'invoquer au prochain tour. Tout le monde sait qu'Exodia le Maudit est la créature la plus puissante du jeu. Comment comptes-tu anéantir le tout puissant Exodia ?

-C'est vrai, personne n'a jamais réussi à battre Exodia, répondit le Pharaon avec un sourire en coin, Mais comme je compte récupérer le Dragon de Joey je serais le premier !

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner Yugi ! La chasse est terminée ! »

Amy et Joey étaient à nouveau en retrait, assistant avec attention au match.

« J'espère vraiment qu'il arrivera à déjouer son plan, commença Joey à voix basse, Je veux dire, Yugi est fort mais pourrait-il vraiment rivaliser avec Exodia s'il arrive à l'invoquer ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Amy les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur Yami, On doit juste lui faire confiance. Exodia est peut-être très fort mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est de Yugi et du Pharaon qu'il s'agit. Ils trouveront une solution, j'en suis sûre ! Et si jamais ça dérape je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de ce déchet. »

Joey acquiesça en hochant la tête, attendant impatiemment de voir ce que son ami comptait faire contre Jack Hunter.

Le Pharaon était perdu dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert le plan de Jack Hunter il devait établir une stratégie pour le contrer et vite. L'air euphorique du Pilleur ne le rassurait pas. Il plaça une carte face cachée et donne l'ordre à Chimère d'attaquer la Statue de Pierre des Aztèques. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul monstre pour protéger les points de vie du Pilleur. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas plus inquiété que ça. Il s'apprêta à tirer une nouvelle carte mais cela activa le piège joué par le Pharaon, Le Sceau Temporel, l'empêchant de tirer une carte pour ce tour.

Le Pilleur de l'Ombre était abasourdi. Mais il se reprit vite, sachant que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour gagner un tour de plus. Joey souffla de soulagement. Amy, elle, restait sur la réserve. Le Pharaon avait gagné du temps pour un tour, certes, mais au premier le Pilleur aura la possibilité d'invoquer Exodia. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il trouve une stratégie. Il ne devait pas perdre. L'enjeu de ce duel est bien plus qu'une simple carte, le sort du monde en dépend.

Ce fut au tour de Yami de tirer une carte. Il plaça tout ses espoirs dans cette carte qu'il savait décisive.

« Je joue l'Épée de Force Lumière ! Joua-t-il en activant sa carte piège, elle attaquera au hasard une carte que tu as dans les mains et t'empêchera de la jouer pendant trois tours et je concentre mon attaque sur une carte Exodia ! »

Amy claqua de la langue. Le Pharaon prenait un gros risque en misant sur une carte piège. Si l'Épée de Force Lumière touchait une carte autre qu'une partie d'Exodia la partie était finie. Elle soupira de soulagement quand les effets du piège s'abattirent sur la main gauche d'Exodia.

Le Pharaon sacrifia sa Chimère pour invoquer le Squelette Malfaisant. Il lança son attaque Éclair et détruisit le dernier monstre du Pilleur présent sur le terrain. La situation semblait être à l'avantage du Pharaon pourtant Jack Hunter ne pu s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire des plus fou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? S'exaspéra Joey, moi je crois qu'il est complètement fou.

-Tu as remarqué ça tout seul ? Se moqua gentiment Amy avant de reprendre son sérieux, Moi je crois plutôt qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. »

Yami échangea un regard entendu avec la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tort, il devait forcément mijoter autre chose et il ne lui restait plus que deux tours pour trouver quoi. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus que le Pilleur joua la carte des Épées de Lumière Révélatrices le prenant ainsi au dépourvu. Son Squelette Malfaisant se retrouvait bloquer à son tour. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus il tira une carte et termina son tour. Jack Hunter profita de la situation pour le narguer :

« Grâce à mes Épées de Lumières Révélatrices c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Tu es réduit à n'être qu'un simple spectateur de ton propre duel. Incapable d'attaquer. Pourquoi attendre que ta carte ne fasse plus effet alors que je peux tirer de mon jeu un autre bras gauche ! Les cartes d'Exodia sont tellement rares que la plupart des duellistes n'en possèdent pas une seule, mais je possède trois copies de chacune d'elles. Ce qui signifie qu'il me reste encore deux bras gauches dans mon jeu. »

Le Pilleur de l'Ombre était fier de sa stratégie imparable mais perdu toute contenance quand Yami lâcha un petit rire.

« Qui y-a-t 'il de si drôle ?! S'énerva Jack Hunter.

-Tu possèdes tellement de pièces d'Exodia que ton jeu en est surchargé. Tes chances de tirer le véritable bras gauche sont infimes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je le trouverai.

-Ton erreur c'est que tu as tout misé sur un monstre alors qu'un bon jeu nécessite un équilibre entre tout les types de cartes. Et je te rappelle que tu es toujours sous l'emprise de mon Épée de Force Lumière, il me reste encore trois tours pour te vaincre.

-C'est ce que tu crois Yugi, sourit narquoisement Jack Hunter, À moi de jouer ! »

Il piocha une nouvelle carte mais n'en fit rien, son adversaire étant bloqué par les Épées de Lumières Révélatrices ses points de vies étaient à l'abris pour le moment. De son côté Joey grinça des dents.

« Allez Yugi, tu peux le battre ! Tu as encore deux tours pour découvrir comment arrêter cet horrible individu !

-Il a raison Pha… Yugi, se rattrapa Amy au dernier moment en l'encourageant, tu me l'as dit toi-même, ton jeu ne t'a encore jamais abandonné alors garde confiance ! »

Le Pharaon eu un petit sourire à l'attention de ses amis. Il était heureux de les savoir à ses côtés. Il plaça une carte face cachée et invoqua le Chevalier Magnétique Gamma en mode attaque.

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié mes Épées de Lumières Révélatrices ? Tu ne peux pas attaquer !

-Pour le moment, répondit Yami sur le ton de la provocation, mais dès que j'aurais détruit tes épées mes monstres seront à nouveau libérés.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'horrifia le Pilleur

-Et souviens-toi que ton jeu à un énorme défaut, rajouta Yami, il est surchargé par tant de pièces d'Exodia que tu as même oublié de faire de la place pour les cartes nécessaires à protéger tes points de vie. Il te faudrait d'avantage de cartes magiques et pièges pour détruire mes monstres. Mais tout ce que tu as dans les mains ce sont des cartes d'Exodia. Et tu ferais bien de regarder la réalité en face car j'ai déjà détruit les deux seuls monstres que tu as appelé dans ce jeu te laissant ainsi sans aucun monstre pour te protéger d'une attaque directe. Et la seule chose qui puisse m'arrêter et ta carte des épées dont les effets sont éphémères. Une fois mes monstres libérés je pourrais sans peine m'attaquer à tes points de vie. »

Le Pilleur fixa son jeu, réalisant avec effroi que Yami avait raison, il se retrouvait sans défense. Joey et Amy acclamèrent leur ami, Joey car il savait qu'il allait gagner et Amy car elle était de plus en plus impressionnée par la prestance qui se dégageait de lui et de son attitude stoïque en toute situation.

Le Pilleur fulminait. Il fanfaronna pour tenter de garder confiance et déstabiliser son adversaire en lui rappelant qu'il gardait l'avantage tant que ses épées étaient encore en jeu mais le Pharaon resta de marbre. Il piocha une nouvelle carte.

« J'imagine que c'est une carte Exodia copié ? Souligna le Pharaon avec un sourire en coin.

-Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Ton Épée de Force Lumière va bientôt disparaître me permettant de jouer les cinq pièces d'Exodia le Maudit.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Le Pilleur perdit la face devant l'assurance de son adversaire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de gagner alors qu'il était sur le point d'invoquer Exodia le Maudit ? Et s'il trouvait un moyen de détruire sa carte magique avant qu'il soit en mesure d'appliquer sa stratégie ? Dans un coup de panique et sans réfléchir il appela la Tête d'Exodia en mode défense. Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de protéger ses points de vie il déchanta quand il vit le sourire satisfait de Yami.

« Tu viens de faire exactement ce que j'attendais. Il est temps pour moi de mettre un terme à ton exubérant Exodia. Tu as activé ma carte piège. Cette erreur va te coûter cher ! Destruction de Chaîne ! »

Une grande chaîne se matérialisa et passa à travers la Tête d'Exodia. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le disque de duel de Jack Hunter et frappa son jeu sous le regard déconfit de celui-ci. Toutes les cartes de la Tête d'Exodia présente dans son jeu était détruite.

Jack Hunter n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de venir à bout du tout puissant Exodia le Maudit. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, le Pharaon activa sa carte La Tornade de Poussière, détruisant ainsi les Épées de Lumières Révélatrices. Ses monstres étaient à présent libre d'attaquer. Il joua ensuite la renaissance du monstre et fit revenir Chimère la Bête Volante Mythique. Il avait à présent trois monstres sur le terrain alors que le Pilleur n'avait que la Tête d'Exodia pour le protéger.

« Chimère ! Détruit la dernière Tête d'Exodia ! »

Le monstre parti à l'attaque et anéantit le dernier monstre de son adversaire. Il se retrouvait sans défense. Il lança ses deux autres monstres qui attaquèrent ses points de vie, mettant ainsi fin au duel. Le Pilleur de l'Ombre s'écroula à terre. Amy se précipita vers le Pharaon et le prit dans ses bras, le faisant rougir.

« Bravo, je suis impressionnée ! Tu as réussi à démonter toute sa stratégie en quelques tours sans perdre ton assurance, je… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler, réalisant son geste et, tout aussi gênée que lui, elle le relâcha en détournant les yeux. Joey s'approcha de son ami et le félicita. Toute la foule autour d'eux acclama le gagnant du premier duel de Bataille Ville.

Yami se dirigea vers le Pilleur et ramassa le deck de celui-ci afin de récupérer la carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de Joey ainsi que sa carte localisatrice. Alors qu'il analysait le contenu du jeu Amy remarqua quelques choses d'anormal sur les cartes.

« C'est bizarre, elles ont un drôle de reflet. Elles sont comme… marquées ?

-C'est un tricheur ! Constata Joey.

-Plus maintenant ! Dit Yami en déchirant ses cartes »

Alors que le Pilleur était encore au sol il se mit a supplier :

« J'ai échoué. Pardonne moi mon maître, ne te met pas en colère ! »

Il se mit à convulser en criant puis se stoppa d'un coup. Il se releva d'un bond, intriguant Yami et amis. Son air de psychopathe délirant s'était complètement métamorphosé. Il abordait à présent une mine sombre sans expression. Amy eu un mauvais pressentiment et se mit devant le Pharaon et Joey dans le but de les protéger.

« Il est entrain de devenir fou ! S'écria Joey

-J'ai déjà vu ça auparavant, dit Yami avant de remarquer l'œil qui s'était mis à briller sur son front, Mais c'est…

-Le symbole du Millénium, oui, termina Amy

-On se reverra, Pharaon, dit le Pilleur d'une voix sombre, tu te souviens de moi ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, tu étais prisonnier du Puzzle quand j'ai affronté Yugi. Je te félicite ! »

Il allait s'approcher quand Amy l'en empêcha.

« A ta place j'éviterai.

-Tu crois pouvoir le protéger ? Pauvre idiote ! Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends Pharaon et sache que je te détruirais ! Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec ce boulet et j'ai envoyé son âme au Royaume des Ombres. J'ai donc pris possession de son corps.

-La baguette du Millénium, grogna la jeune femme

-Je constate que tu n'es pas si idiote que ça. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Souviens-toi de ce nom, Marik. »

Yami voulu s'approcher du Pilleur mais Amy l'en empêcha en faisant barrage avec son bras droit, l'intimant du regard de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il hocha la tête, comprenant et s'adressa à Marik de derrière Amy.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Je veux reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Et je le récupérerai en utilisant la force des cartes de Dieux Égyptiens.

-Jamais tu ne t'empareras du Puzzle du Millénium.

-Tu n'as pas tout compris. Je ne veux pas seulement le Puzzle. Je veux également le pouvoir du Pharaon, le pouvoir infini que possédait le souverain lui-même. Grâce à lui, plus personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. J'utiliserai ma magie toute puissante afin de conquérir le monde et de régner sur l'humanité. Plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Ta fin est proche Pharaon ! Ce monde m'appartient !

-Je ne crois pas non ! »

En un quart de seconde la jeune femme mit le corps possédé du Pilleur de l'Ombre au sol. Joey était hébété , ne s'attendant pas à une telle force venant d'elle. Yami observait la scène en silence. Elle se rapprocha du visage du Pilleur et lui chuchota :

« Si tu penses que je vais te laisser t'emparer de son pouvoir, tu te trompes.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ishizu m'a demandé de participer à ce tournoi. C'est ma destinée de m'interposer entre toi et ce pouvoir et c'est ce que je ferai, fit Yami en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur du pilleur.

-Tu prend tes désirs pour des réalités Pharaon, tu ferais mieux de profiter de tes derniers instants car ton règne va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Quand à toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Amy, je crois savoir ce tu es et une fois que j'aurai détruit le Pharaon j'utiliserai son pouvoir pour te contraindre. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le tête du Pilleur roula sur le côté et que son corps se détendu , sans vie.

« Il vient de se passer quoi là ? On m'explique ? Et puis d'où tu sais faire ça Amy ? demanda Joey »

Il n'eu aucune réponse. Yami se redressa et lui tendit son dragon mais Joey le refusa.

« Tu t'es battu pour elle s'est donc à toi de la garder. En plus les Pilleurs de l'Ombre vont collecter pleins de cartes rares. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Merci Joey, je prendrais bien soin de ton Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

-Mais oui je m'en fais pas, il reporta son attention sur le corps du Pilleur toujours au sol, On fait quoi de lui maintenant ?

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Amy en se relevant, Son âme a été envoyé dans le Royaume des Ombres. Il est complètement perdu. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'on en fait ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Car même si je veux t'aider Yugi je reste aussi dans la compétition. Alors je vous dis à plus tard ! »

Ils se saluèrent et Joey s'éloigna, laissant Amy et Yami seuls avec le corps inerte.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non ça ira, Nero devrait plus tarder, on va s'en charger. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Comme tu voudras. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés pour ce duel.

-Mais pas de quoi, ça a été un plaisir d'assister à un duel du Maître des Jeux, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Il lui sourit puis la salua. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle l'interpela :

« Une dernière chose, il semble que ce Marik maîtrise les pouvoirs de son objets du Millénium… Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Elle a raison, pensa Yami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors rendez-vous cette nuit dans ta chambre d'âme, je vais voir si je peux t'aider à découvrir les pouvoirs de ton Puzzle. »

Il fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition, puis le sourire aux lèvres il accepta. Ils se séparèrent sur ce dernier échange, Yami prenant la direction du magasin de jeu et Amy restant sur place dans l'attente de son frère.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'Invocateur

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le 7ème chapitre. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

À la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'Invocateur**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville de Domino. Un vieil utilitaire du Devil May Cry se gara aux abords d'un entrepôt abandonné situé à la périphérie de la ville. Nero sorti du côté conducteur et Amy le suivit du côté passager. Le jeune homme détailla les lieux. Le terrain entourant le local était en friche et semblait avoir été déserté depuis un moment. L'enseigne était si abîmée qu'on ne voyait même plus le nom de l'entreprise qui était propriétaire. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne risque rien ici ?

-Certaine ! C'était une ancienne usine de traitement de produits chimiques que la Kaiba Corp utilisait pour la fabrication des armes.

-Kaiba hein ?

-Il a fait fermer l'usine quand il a pris le contrôle du groupe. Même pas un SDF se risquerait à passer une nuit ici en sachant que ça lui appartient.

-Super, je retiens pour les prochains cadavres que j'aurais à planquer ! Comme ça, avec de la chance, on l'accusera ! »

Amy roula des yeux au ciel, dépitée de la blague faite par son frère.

« Bah quoi ? C'est ton ex non ? Il t'as planté comme une merde quand t'avais besoin de lui.

-Hey, c'est peut-être un connard égocentrique, égoïste et borné, défendit-elle, Mais il ne mérite certainement pas de finir en prison. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la camionnette et ouvrit la portière. Elle commença à tirer une bâche noire dont la forme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un corps humain. Elle porta un regard indigné à son frère qui semblait plus préoccupé par l'état de son bandage au bras droit.

« Tu comptes m'aider où tu va me laisser faire le travail toute seule ?

-Hey, tu vas te calmer la jeunette. Déjà que je suis là en bénévolat. C'est ta mission hein ? râla-t-il pour la forme »

Il rejoignit sa sœur et empoigna la masse noire. Ils la sortir de la camionnette et la posèrent au sol. Il contourna la bâche et souleva l'autre côté afin de répartir le poids du paquet.

« Et ton Pharaon ? C'est aussi un connard égocentrique, égoïste et borné ? »

À l'énonciation du Pharaon le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et ce fut avec un sourire niais qu'elle répondit.

« Non il est complètement à l'opposé. Ils peuvent paraître similaires aux premiers abords car ils sont tout les deux très sûrs d'eux. Mais le Pharaon est un homme humble, prêt à tout pour ses amis au risque de sa vie. Il est juste et prendra le temps d'avoir tout les éléments avant de juger quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

Nero lâcha sa prise et son côté de la bâche s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il adressa un petit sourire en coin à sa sœur.

« Je m'en doutais ! Il te plait ! »

La jeune femme, prise de cours, lâcha également sa prise. Son visage prit une jolie teinte cramoisi et elle bafouilla, gênée :

« Ma… Mais n'importe quoi ! Je comprend même pas pourquoi tu penses ça. On est juste ami !

-Mouais, dit Nero septique, avec Kyrie aussi on était qu'ami.

-Mais ça suffit ! Aide moi à le traîner au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

Il se moqua de l'air embarrassé de sa sœur qui continuait de pester contre lui. Ils soulevèrent à nouveau le paquet noir.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ce Pilleur ! maugréa Nero »

Ils trainèrent le corps du Pilleur à l'intérieur du hangar désinfecté. Ils le lâchèrent au milieu de la pièce et scrutèrent les horizons afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Nero déballât la dépouille de Jack Hunter et jeta la bâche sombre au loin. Amy continua de vérifier les pièces adjacentes. Une fois sûr que le lieu était désert elle rejoignit son frère.

« C'est quoi la suite du plan ? Demanda-t-il a sa sœur.

-On fait disparaître toute les preuves. Le tout est de faire croire que c'est un accident pour éviter qu'il y ait une enquête criminelle. Essaie de trouver des vieux cartons ou tout autres trucs qui pourraient servir à faire un lit de fortune. »

Ils se séparèrent afin de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire croire à la présence d'un squatteur. Nero s'occupa à faire une couchette avec des cartons et Amy fit la base d'un petit feu. Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre et une lumière s'insinua dans la pièce au travers des trous présents dans les murs. Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bon, prêt à prendre la fuite. La jeune femme le calma d'un geste de la main.

« Ça doit être mon père. On a plus qu'à finir la mise en scène et ce sera bon. »

Le blond jeta un regard septique à sa sœur avant de reprendre sa tâche. Ils placèrent le corps inerte du Pilleur sur l'amas de carton et le mirent en position fœtale. Ils furent rejoint par le lieutenant Matthew Evans.

« Qu'est-ce ce que c'est cette fois ? Une goule, une empusa, une succube ?

-Non, répondit Amy, rien de tout ça.

-Cette fois-ci c'est un homme, ajouta Nero

-Un homme ? »

Le policier s'accroupit à côté de la dépouille et l'examina rapidement. Il regarda les jeunes tour à tour avec appréhension.

« Vous avez tué cet homme ?

-Hey, s'indigna Nero en pointant Amy de son pouce, Vois ça avec ta fille, j'ai rien à voir là dedans.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué. Son âme a été envoyée au Royaume des Ombres. »

Matthew reporta son attention sur le cadavre en soupirant.

« Je vois. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour lui ?

-Il y aurait quelque chose mais c'est un Pilleur de l'Ombre, répondit Amy avec un ton sombre, il ne mérite pas qu'on se risque dans le monde inférieur pour lui. »

Le lieutenant ne trouva rien à ajouter et se redressa. Il connaissait l'organisation des Pilleurs de l'Ombre et comprenait que sa fille ne souhaitait pas se mouiller en enfer pour l'un d'entre eux Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt. La voiture rouge du lieutenant était garée juste à côté de l'utilitaire du Devil May Cry. Nero s'assit négligemment les bras croisés sur le capot du véhicule des Evans. La quadragénaire se posta à ses côtés une main sur la hanche. Il s'adressa à sa fille qui leur faisait face :

« Et maintenant ?

-On brûle tout, répondit Amy. »

Elle joignit l'acte à la parole et se retourna vers l'usine abandonnée. Elle leva les bras en sa direction, les mains grandes ouvertes et les yeux plissés, et prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer. Le roux de ses cheveux blanchis, faisant ressortir encore plus ses longueurs violettes et l'émeraude de ses yeux disparut rendant ses iris complètement bleu. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent lui donnant un regard reptilien. Une boule de feu se forma entre ses mains. Elle fit jouer ses doigts autour de l'orbe ardent, la faisant grossir au fur et à mesure. Une fois que la taille lui parut suffisante elle étendit ses bras sur les côtés, paumes vers le ciel, séparant ainsi la boule en deux. Un filament de flamme s'était maintenu entre les deux boules et donna naissance à un oiseau incandescent de la taille d'un faucon. Il vola à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme. Il semblait attendre une instruction. Amy lui fit un signe de tête et la créature fit volte-face, virevoltant à vive allure vers le hangar. Une trainée de flamme se rependit à chaque battement d'ailes, embrasant ainsi le local.

Les flammes s'élevaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'elles dévoraient la structure de l'entrepôt. Une chaleur oppressante se dégageait de la bâtisse et une fumée opaque se propageait vers le ciel. Matthew se rapprocha de sa fille et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle dirigea son regard démoniaque sur lui.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, conseilla-t-il, les pompiers ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Je gère la suite. »

Amy acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et elle reprit son apparence normale.

« Merci papa. On se voit tout à l'heure à la maison. »

Elle salua son père d'un grand sourire. Elle couru rejoindre son frère et s'installa au côté passager. Nero démarra la camionnette et prit la route sous le regard du Lieutenant Evans. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le hangar en flamme, la mine fermée. Il ne savait pas dans quoi sa fille s'était embarquée mais il était sûr que c'était quelque chose de grave. Il entendit au loin les sirènes des pompiers retentirent. Il soupira. La nuit allait être longue.

~

Yami était assis sur le trône en pierre présent dans sa chambre d'âme. Il avait les jambes croisées, la tête posé sur son poing alors que son bras prenait appuie sur l'accoudoir. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, repensant à son duel contre Jack Hunter le Pilleur de l'Ombre. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas découvert sa stratégie ? Si un simple Pilleur de l'Ombre avait pu le mettre en difficulté qu'en sera-t-il contre Marik ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre face à lui. C'était l'avenir du monde entier qui reposait sur ses épaules et celles de Yugi. De sa main libre il saisit son Puzzle du Millénium et le ramena devant son visage. Il observa l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, insistant sur l'œil oudjat présent en son centre. Quel pouvait être le pouvoir de son Puzzle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça le rendait fou. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« C'est sûr que de passer son temps seul ici, ça déprime ! s'éleva la voix d'Amy venant de l'entrée de la pièce. »

Avec surprise, iI lâcha son Puzzle qui s'écrasa contre son torse. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et y trouva la jeune femme adossée, les bras croisés, et un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence d'Amy dans sa chambre ni qu'elle avait pénétré la pièce.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

La voix chaude du Pharaon fit tressaillir légèrement l'hybride mais elle en montra rien. Elle avança d'un pas assuré et s'assit en tailleur face au Pharaon. Elle ramena ses mains entre ses jambes et se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle plongea son regard bicolore dans ceux améthyste et attentifs de son voisin.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu le temps de visiter une cinquantaine de pièces, elle se redressa et leva les bras devant elle les exposant au Pharaon, et comme tu peux le constater, je suis entière ! »

Comme à son habitude elle avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'humour. Était-ce une façon de cacher sa gêne ? Il ne savait pas. Il eu un petit sourire.

« Je constate que tu as changé de pyjama, dit-il amusé.

-Hé oui ! J'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus confortable ! »

Elle avait répondu sur le même ton. Contrairement à la dernière fois elle portait un legging en coton noir, un long débardeur blanc un peu lâche laissant entrevoir une brassière de sport noire, et de grosses chaussettes en laine rayées noires et blanches et qui montait jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets, deux gros pompons était cousues sur le revers. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade le long de son dos. Quelques mèches violettes passaient devant ses épaules et tombaient devant sa poitrine. Elle était certes plus habillée que lors de sa première visite mais il la trouvait tout aussi belle. Réalisant la tournure de ses pensées il détourna le regard soudainement gêné. Elle haussa un sourcil, incrédule devant la rougeur des joues du Pharaon. Elle déplia une de ses jambes et la tendit droit devant elle mettant ainsi son pied devant le visage du roi qui s'enfonça dans son trône en pierre, surpris.

« C'est mes chaussettes en pilou pilou qui te dérange ? Désolée mais ce soir tu devras te contenter de ça. Il fait trop froid ici pour être en short en satin, elle replia sa jambe son genoux venant contre sa poitrine et elle repris son sérieux, Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracassait quand je suis arrivée ? »

Il croisa les bras et afficha un air soucieux. Amy pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiète. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais fut devancer par Yami :

« Ce Marik, il semble connaître le pouvoir de mon Puzzle, mais moi je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. »

Il frappa les accoudoirs de ses poings, en colère contre lui-même de se sentir impuissant. Amy le regarda, compatissante. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Alors essayons de le découvrir ensemble. »

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui adressait un regard tendre et un petit sourire compatissant. Il la fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais la sollicitude qu'Amy adressait à son égard balaya ses doutes. Il répondit à son sourire et saisit sa main en se levant. Le contact de leur peau les fit frissonner. Les joues de la jeune femme se teignirent de rouge alors que Yami détourna le regard, se grattant la nuque de sa main libre. Malgré leur embarras aucun des deux ni fit un geste pour rompre le contact. Amy osa reposer ses yeux sur lui.

« Et si nous commencions ? »

Le Pharaon répondit positivement par un hochement de la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une pièce plus grande où l'on serait plus libre de nos mouvements ? »

Il se pris quelque secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Oui, suis-moi. »

Il l'entraîna à sa suite sans lâcher sa main. L'hybride se laissa mener par le Pharaon, observant leurs doigts entrelacés et savourant la douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit plus tôt et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Le Pharaon lui plaisait. Elle nia, soudainement lasse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Sa mission était de le protéger, et commencer à ressentir de l'amour était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait prendre. Elle était tellement dans les nuages qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le Pharaon s'était arrêté et elle continua sa route. Yami resserra sa prise sur sa main et ramena la jeune femme à lui, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle le regarda, médusée.

« Désolé de te sortir de tes rêveries mais nous sommes arrivés , expliqua Yami avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Amy lâcha la main de Yami à contrecœur et s'avança au centre de la pièce en tournant sur elle-même. C'était un hall immense et s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres carrés, donnant sur une multitude d'escaliers qui partait sans tous les sens et menant à des portes qui donnaient, pour la plupart, à des pièges.

« Woah, souffla-t-elle fascinée par le lieux, c'est immense. Déjà que la pièce par où j'arrive est grande mais là… »

Yami s'était adossé au mur les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches. Il dévisageait Amy, attendrit par l'expression de pure émerveillement qui c'était dessinée sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers lui, interloquée.

« Tu as déjà exploré toutes les pièces ? »

Il hocha la tête négativement et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, les yeux rivés vers le plafond fait de marches et d'entrées à n'en plus finir.

« Je passe mon temps libre à explorer cet endroit car je suis persuadé que les clés de mon passé sont cachés dans l'une de ses pièces. Mais pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé, si ce n'est que des pièges les plus dangereux les uns que les autres, il reporta son attention vers elle, est-ce assez grand ?

-C'est parfait, s'extasia Amy. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur et invita le jeune homme à en faire de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher et attendit les consignes de la jeune femme.

« Ferme les yeux, inspire et expire lentement et fais le vide dans ta tête. »

Il suivit les directives, ne pensant plus à rien, si ce n'est à respirer profondément.

« Concentre toi sur toi, essaie de visualiser ton pouvoir au plus profond de toi. Rappelle toi des circonstances pour lesquelles tu as déjà utilisé les pouvoirs de ton objet. »

Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il se rappela de sa première apparition , quand Yugi et Joey c'était fait tabasser par un Caïd de leur lycée, de quand il avait sauvé Téa des griffes du prisonnier en cavale, de la fois où il avait envoyé une partie de l'âme de Séto Kaiba au Royaume des Ombres après qu'il ait fait du mal au grand-père de son partenaire. À chaque fois il avait pu faire appel au jeu des ombres pour protéger ses amis.

« Focalise-toi sur ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là. Était-ce de la peur ? De la colère ? »

Il se remémora ses moments, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu éprouver. Les scènes défilaient dans sa tête puis tout devint limpide. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui d'Amy.

« De la colère.

-Voilà c'est ça. Maintenant tu dois comprendre pourquoi, tu dois apprendre à canaliser cette colère, pourquoi tu la ressens et là tu sauras utiliser ton pouvoir. »

Amy se leva et tendit une main à Yami pour l'intimer à en faire de même. Une fois debout la jeune femme s'éloigna du Pharaon et se mis en garde, face à lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-il intrigué.

-Je vais t'attaquer et toi tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour me contrer !

-Tu es complèt… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se rua sur lui pour lui assener un high kick. Il esquiva de justesse en se cambrant vers l'arrière. Surpris, il ne pu réagir quand elle se mit à croupi et qu'elle lui fit un croche pied, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Son corps heurta le sol. Il gémi de douleur quand son crâne rencontra la pierre froide. Il se redressa sur un coude et adressa un regard courroucé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci c'était relevé et le fixait durement les bras croisés.

« Tu comptes répliquer un jour ou tu comptes te laisser faire ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, se justifia le Pharaon

-Oh arrête Pharaon, je t'en pris, tu n'as pas peur de me faire mal, tu as peur de ne pas contrôler ton pouvoir, nuance !

-Je refuse de me battre contre toi ! »

Il se redressa et resta droit, les bras le long du corps, en signe d'abandon alors qu'Amy était en garde. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs ? En attendant que ça ce passe ?

-Je te le répète, je ne me battrai pas contre toi Amy.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »

Yami vit avec effarement la jeune femme se transformer ; ses cheveux roux devenant blanc et ses yeux se transformant en un regard reptilien bleu. Elle ouvrit les bras vers les côtés, paumes vers le ciel, et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans chaque main. Elle les jeta aux pieds du Pharaon. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de la métamorphose, esquiva de justesse l'attaque de l'hybride en bondissant sur le côté.

« Amy, je t'en pris, arrête ! S'énerva-t-il

-Parce que tu crois que Marik s'arrêtera si tu le lui demandes ? Ironisa Amy, je ne pense pas alors bouge toi pour maitriser ton pouvoir !

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Toi tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs ! »

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes puis les ancra dans ceux du Pharaon. Il frissonna, intimidé par cet étrange regard inhumain. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Détrompe toi ! elle prépara deux nouvelles boules de feu en se déplaçant sur les côtés toujours en lui faisant face, Ça ne fait que deux ans que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. Parce que j'ai appris à canaliser ma colère. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un effort si tu ne veux pas que Marik détruise tout ce que nous avons de plus cher !

-J'ai dit ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Il explosa de rage, faisant briller son Puzzle du Millénium. Amy ne remarqua rien et se prépara à attaquer quand elle fut projetée violement contre le mur. Elle glissa contre la paroi, se retrouvant assise. Elle leva les yeux péniblement vers Yami et fut éberluée quand elle tomba sur…

« Le Magicien des Ténèbres… »

Le Magicien des Ténèbres se dressait entre eux, tendant son sceptre vers Amy pour la maintenir contre le mur et ainsi protéger le Pharaon.

Yami ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il regardait la scène complètement perdu. Il revoyait encore Amy se précipiter vers lui puis un faisceau lumineux c'était dégagé du Puzzle du Millénium et le Magicien des Ténèbres apparu, bloquant ainsi la jeune femme.

L'hybride tenta de se relever mais le Magicien l'en empêcha en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire incontrôlable. Yami la regarda, sourcils froncés, comme si elle était folle.

« Tu es un putain d'invocateur, dit-elle pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse »

Elle se prosterna devant le Magicien des Ténèbres , résignée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux aucun mal à ton maître. »

Le Magicien allait à nouveau attaquer mais il fut stoppé par le Pharaon.

« Arrête Magicien des Ténèbres. Tu peux t'en aller, je n'ai plus rien à craindre maintenant. »

L'interpelé se retourna vers le Pharaon dans le but de s'assurer qu'il était bien hors de danger. Yami lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Alors le Magicien s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer avant de partir en fumée.

Libérée de l'emprise du Magicien Amy tenta de se relever mais s'écroula au sol, à bout de force. Elle reprit sa forme humaine. Elle s'assit en tailleur difficilement reposant son dos contre le mur et regarda le Pharaon avec un air victorieux.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. Quoi que, t'en met du temps à t'énerver. Avec Kaiba ça aurait été plus rapide. »

Yami était pétrifié, tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits quand un Amy gémit de douleur en s'étirant. Elle ramena une jambe contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête, son front reposant sur son genoux. Prudemment, il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui sans la décoller de son genou.

« Je t'ai attaqué et provoqué pour mettre en colère, expliqua-t-elle, et ça a fonctionné. Tu as invoqué le Magicien des Ténèbres pour te protéger grâce à ton objet du Millénium. Tu es un invocateur. Tu as le pouvoir d'invoquer n'importe quelle âme ayant subit le rituel d'extraction. Et je doute que ce soit ton seul pouvoir mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus la force nécessaire pour me frotter à un de tes monstres surtout s'il est de la trempe du Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Elle termina sa phrase en souriant et referma les yeux, se reposant quelques instants. Yami redirigea son attention droit devant lui, perdu dans le vague. Il replia une jambe contre lui et y posa son bras, sa main pendant dans le vide. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Après quelques minutes où un agréable silence régnait il tenta :

« Dis-moi Amy…

-Hum, soupira-t-elle sans bouger.

-Tu as dis que ça ne fait que deux ans que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs. Pourtant, tu es née comme ça non ? »

Piquée par la question, elle se redressa péniblement, collant sa tête contre le mur et fixa un point droit devant elle.

« Je suis née comme ça mais j'ai été adopté par un couple de personnes tout à fait normal. Je n'avais aucune connaissance de mes pouvoirs. La première fous que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs j'av…. J'avais 8 ans, raconta la jeune femme avec un léger sanglot dans la voix attirant ainsi le regard soucieux de Yami sur elle, J'ai vu ma mère se faire assassiner sous mes yeux et par un élan de colère j'ai brûlé l'homme vivant. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants le temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour évacuer la boule dans la gorge qui c'était formée à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir.

« J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai mis le feu à toute la maison. Tout est parti en fumée. Seuls le corps de ma mère et moi avons été protégés des flammes. La deuxième fois c'était en protégeant Séto quand son père le frappait, j'ai créé un courant électrique qui a fait court-circuité tout le manoir. Y avait un orage le soir là donc c'est passé inaperçu mais je sais aujourd'hui que ça venait de moi. La troisième fois c'était quand j'étais à Fortuna. Peu avant mon départ j'ai commencé à avoir des visions. Au début je pensais que c'était des rêves mais c'était Sparda qui m'envoyait des signes pour m'inciter à me rendre à Fortuna. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'était que la secte qui le vénérait me capturerait parce que j'avais fais réagir une épée démoniaque. Je ne sais plus trop combien de temps je suis restée enfermée, à subir leurs expériences pour faire sortir le démon qui est en moi, mais ils ont réussi. Une torture de trop je pense, mais j'ai craqué. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je me transformais en démon. Ma rage était tellement forte ce jour que rien n'a pu m'arrêter. Je les ai tué tous, jusqu'au dernier. Quand j'ai repris conscience de ce que je venais faire et que j'avais retrouvé ma forme humaine je me suis effondrée. Je me rappelle avoir tenté d'appeler Séto ce jour là mais il m'a envoyé chier royalement car, je le site, il n'a pas de temps à perdre à écouter mes inepties et a raccroché. C'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance de mon jumeau, Nero et de Dante. Nero avait été recueilli par une famille membre de la secte et c'est eux même qui nous ont indiqué que nous étions jumeaux et que nous avons été séparés à la naissance pour nous protéger. Depuis ce jour Dante nous a pris sous son aile et nous aide à nous contrôler. Après tout, il est bien placé puisqu'il s'agit du fils de Sparda et d'Eva, une humaine, en personne, elle eu un petit rire et se tourna vers Yami, Tu connais à présent toute mon histoire. »

Yami l'avait observé tout le long de sa narration. Hormis au passage de la mort de sa mère elle avait parlé de manière détachée, comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Sentant le regard insistant sur elle, Amy tourna le visage vers le Pharaon et fut consterné devant l'air compatissant qu'il affichait.

« Hey, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis en vie et c'est le plus important ! »

Il détourna vivement le regard, mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Il tenta de changer de sujet pour camoufler sa gêne :

« C'est à ça que tu ressembles quand tu es en démon ? »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de perdre ses moyens, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

« Non, ça c'est juste quand je force un peu sur mes pouvoirs, j'ai été dans ma forme démoniaque qu'une seule fois et c'était à Fortuna. Je n'ai jamais eu à me transformer depuis, elle eu un air malicieux, Pourquoi ? Le Pharaon trouve le vilain démon à son goût ? »

Comme il s'en doutait elle venait de camoufler sa gêne par de l'humour. Il lui répondit avec le même air mutin :

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse ?

-P…pardon ?! »

Elle se mis à bafouiller, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il s'amusa de sa réaction avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu tout le temps Pharaon ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu es, et je…

-Yami, la coupa-t-il, appelle moi Yami. »

D'abord surprise, elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Ils se rassirent contre le mur. Ils étaient si proche que leur bras se touchaient. Ils laissèrent un silence agréable s'installer entre eux, profitant du calme pour se reposer. Au bout de quelques minutes la tête d'Amy bascula sur l'épaule de Yami. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Doucement pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller, il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme. Instinctivement elle s'installa plus confortablement, positionnant sa tête contre son pectoral. Attendri, il resserra sa prise et se contenta de savourer l'instant en contemplant l'hybride dormir paisiblement dans ses bras.

~

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Séto Kaiba était encore installé dans son bureau au siège de la Kaiba Corp. Il consultait le rapport du premier jour de Bataille Ville. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le bal avait été ouvert par ce cher Yugi mais déchanta vite en comprenant que non seulement son adversaire ne faisait pas parti des duellistes sélectionnés par ses soins, et qu'il participait de manière clandestine, mais qu'il avait perdu alors qu'il avait Exodia le Maudit dans son jeu. Une fois encore Yugi s'en était sorti sans grande difficulté mais quand serait-il quand il se retrouvera face à son Dieu Égyptien ? Il ricana en s'imaginant écraser Yugi avec son puissant monstre. La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie. Il fronça les sourcils se demanda qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Il décrocha.

« Kaiba.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, ici Monsieur Pires de votre service sûreté incendie, fit une voix avec un fort accent espagnol, je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard et…

-Accouchez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Heu oui, bafouilla Monsieur Pires, c'est l'ancienne usine de traitement chimique, il y a un incendie.

-Quoi ? S'écria Séto surpris, que c'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, je n'ai pas encore regardé la vidéo surveillance du site mais je sais que les pompiers sont déjà sur place, ainsi que le lieutenant Matthew Evans. Souhaitez-vous que j'y jette un œil ? »

Séto tiqua à la prononciation du nom du policier et posa son regard sur la photo de lui et Amy présente sur son bureau. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Si le père d'Amy était sur les lieux c'est que sa chère fille devait avoir un rapport avec cet incendie. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Non je m'en occuperai personnellement. Rendez-vous sur place et prenez la suite des opérations.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Il raccrocha le combiné et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue parfaite sur la ville de Domino. Il observa au loin l'épaisse fumée noir qui s'étalait dans le ciel dégagé de la ville.

« Derik, dit-il.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit la voix robotique de son ordinateur central, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Affiche moi la vidéosurveillance de l'usine chimique de mon père.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Une image digitale apparu au milieu de la pièce. Séto Kaiba se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés. Une vidéo se lança et il y vit la fameuse usine désinfectée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un vieil utilitaire se garer aux abords de l'entrepôt.

« J'en étais sûr, grommela-t-il en voyant son ex petite-amie sortir du véhicule. »

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme blond qui, d'après les articles qu'il avait trouvé, devait être son frère jumeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Séto était effaré en les observant sortir ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cadavre et le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur du local. Comme il s'en doutait la voiture du lieutenant Evans n'avait pas tardé à arriver et celui-ci rejoignit sa fille à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Ils sortirent ensemble quelques instants plus tard, sans le cadavre. Alors qu'il pensait les voir partir il se raidit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Impossible… Qu'est-ce que… »

Il vit l'apparence de la jeune femme se métamorphoser, invoquer un espèce d'oiseau enflammé et mettre le feu à l'usine. Alors qu'il regardait le reste de la scène en état de choc il s'adressa à son ordinateur :

« Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà consulté la vidéosurveillance ?

-Non, Monsieur, vous êtes le premier.

-Bien, transfère la vidéo sur mon ordinateur privé et arrange toi pour que personne ne tombe dessus.

-C'est fait Monsieur, j'ai injecté un virus dans la vidéosurveillance de ce soir, elle se brouillera automatiquement avant l'arrivée de la camionnette.

-Parfait.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur ?

-Ca ira, Derik, tu peux te mettre en veille. »

L'image digitale s'effaça. Le jeune PDG se dirigea à nouveau vers la baie vitrée, son regard se perdant sur la ville illuminée par les lumières des lampadaires. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les histoires de démon qu'elle lui avait raconté il y a deux ans étaient vraies. C'était impossible.

Il alla à son bureau, prit son ordinateur puis il franchit la porte de la pièce. Il quitta le siège de la Kaiba Corp avec la ferme attention de voir la jeune femme dans la matinée afin de mettre les choses au clair.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le maître des Magiciens

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 8.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

A samedi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le maître des Magiciens**

Le réveil sonna, tirant la jeune Amy Eva Slytherin de son sommeil. Elle grogna pour la forme et sorti un bras de sous la couverture pour couper l'alarme et replonger ainsi la pièce dans le silence. Elle se renfonça encore un peu dans son lit, cherchant la motivation pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle avait rendez-vous à 9h avec le conservateur en chef du Musée Domino pour l'aider à préparer une conférence de presse, rejoindre son père pour un entraînement avec son équipe au commissariat de la ville et enfin rejoindre Yugi pour déjeuner et assister à ses duels au cas ou un autre Pilleur de l'Ombre tenterait de s'en prendre à lui ou à ses amis. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il était déjà 7h45 et qu'elle devait se bouger si elle ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Elle repoussa la couette et s'étira de manière féline avant de se lever. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de gêne en notant qu'elle n'était qu'une courbature géante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour être dans un état pareil moi ? Demanda-t-elle à elle-même en ouvrant les volets et faire entrer les timides rayons du soleil dans la pièce. »

Elle se rappela alors sa nuit plutôt chargée entre le camouflage de la mort de Jack Hunter ainsi que son combat contre le Pharaon. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle rougit directement en repensant au Pharaon, enfin Yami, puisqu'il l'avait invité à l'appeler comme ceci. Ils avaient été si proche hier qu'elle en était troublée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de chaque occasion qui se présentait pour être à ses côtés. Et le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas rebuté par sa condition d'hybride n'arrangeait pas la chose, au contraire. Elle gloussa, heureuse de ce point, et se dirigea vers son dressing pour se choisir une tenue pour la journée. Ne sachant quoi mettre elle regarda l'extérieur se disant que la météo l'aidera à faire son choix. Le temps était maussade. Elle haussa les épaules et opta pour un jean brut coupe boyfriend déchiré au niveau des genoux, un croptop gris souris et une paire de baskets en toiles blanches à semelles compensées. Une fois le choix fait et sa chambre remise en ordre elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Elle se doucha rapidement pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et finit par s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Elle prit sa brosse et le premier élastique qui lui tombait sous la main et se fit un chignon décoiffés créant un effet méchés roux/violet. Elle garda sa frange et quelques mèches lâchées pour encadrer son visage. Elle s'observa une dernière fois pour contrôler que tout était bon avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle passa devant la chambre de son père et constata par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Elle se senti coupable, sachant très bien que c'était à cause de l'incendie qu'elle avait provoqué cette nuit. Elle voulu prendre son portable pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais réalisa en fouillant ses poches qu'elle l'avait oublié dans sa chambre. Elle fit demi-tour et le trouva sur sa table de chevet. Elle le saisit promptement faisant tomber une petite boite qui se trouvait à coté, éparpillant son contenu sur le sol. Elle soupira de sa maladresse et s'agenouilla pour ramasser. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un étui à carte de Duel de Monstres. Elle l'ouvrit et étudia les cartes avec nostalgie. C'était un vieux deck qu'elle avait créé avec Seto quand ils se voyaient à l'orphelinat. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'à cette période là ils jouaient souvent ensemble, leurs duels étaient souvent très serrés, gagnant à tour de rôle. Mais une fois adopté par Gozaburo la fréquence de leurs parties c'était espacée, Seto restant enfermé dans ses études. Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à ressasser le passé ce matin sinon elle risquait d'être en retard. Elle se leva et rangea le deck dans la poche arrière de son jean, pensant que ça pourrait toujours servir, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle tenta de joindre son père mais tomba sur le répondeur. Elle voulut laisser un message sur la boîte vocale mais son attention fut attiré par un long manteau blanc aux manches noirs accroché à l'entrée. Intriguée, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et fut surprise d'y voir Seto Kaiba, confortablement installé, jambes croisées, entrain de siroter un café.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en allant se prendre une tasse pour se préparer un café, Tu réalises que tu viens de violer le domicile du lieutenant de la criminelle de Domino ? »

Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

« J'ai pris la clé qui est caché sous le cactus à l'entrée. Je n'ai donc pas commis d'effraction, il tourna la tête vers Amy, Tu es mal placé pour me parler de violation de domicile, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il tourna vers la jeune femme son ordinateur portable qu'il avait posé sur le bar. Il la fixa, en attente d'explication. Amy s'assit à son tour, sa tasse de café fumante en main et c'est de manière totalement détachée qu'elle regarda la vidéo qu'affichait l'écran. Il s'agissait de la vidéosurveillance du site qu'elle avait choisi pour mettre en scène la mort de Jack Hunter. Elle était datée de cette nuit et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'elle s'y vit arriver avec son frère à bord du véhicule du Devil May Cry. Toute la scène venait de défiler sous ses yeux. Elle fit comme si de rien était et porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore des caméras de surveillance là-bas.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! s'écria Kaiba en tapant du poing sur la table, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, ferma l'ordinateur d'un geste sec et le fit glisser vers le jeune homme qui l'attrapa de justesse. Elle plongea ses yeux bicolores dans ceux bleus de Kaiba.

« Je t'expliquerais bien ce qu'il c'est passé mais je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps avec mes histoires.

-Amy…

-Dis-moi Seto, le coupa la jeune femme avec une lueur d'espoir, Est-ce que tu me crois enfin ? »

Kaiba serra les poings. Pourquoi ramenait-elle toujours ce sujet sur le tapis. Devant l'air fermé du jeune homme Amy soupira.

« Je comprend pas Seto, tu as la preuve devant les yeux que ce que je me tue à t'expliquer est vrai et toi tu continue de nier ? Tu es vraiment borné ! Tu devrais montrer la vidéo aux amis de ton cher père adoptif. Je suis sûre qu'ils prendraient ça plus au sérieux que toi. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Il détourna le regard et dit à voix basse :

« Ça ne risque pas, j'ai effacé toute trace de la vidéo. Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit. »

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, éberluée.

« Pourquoi t'embêter à supprimer cette vidéo ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on t'y voit cacher un cadavre et que ton père, le lieutenant de la criminelle de la ville, te couvre ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce cadavre ? Tu aurais quand même pas commis un meurtre pour me le foutre sur le dos ? »

Elle se frappa la tête sous la remarque de Seto. Elle se dressa devant lui en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu crois franchement que j'ai que ça à faire ? Tuer quelqu'un pour te faire porter le chapeau ? Tu me prends pour qui Seto ? elle se retourna les bras croisés et pris une grande respiration pour retrouver son calme, Et pour répondre à ta question je n'ai tué personne. C'était le corps de Jack Hunter, un Pilleur de l'Ombre. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être abasourdi. Jack Hunter était le nom du duelliste clandestin qui avait perdu contre Yugi et les Pilleurs de l'Ombre étaient l'organisation secrète dont Ishizu lui avait parlé lors de sa visite au Musée.

« Un Pilleur de l'Ombre ? Je croyais que votre but était de les attirer, pas de les éliminer.

-Il était déjà mort, il a été envoyé au Royaume des Ombres par son maître car il a perdu.

-Le Royaume des Ombres ? Répéta bêtement le jeune homme.

-Oui, le Royaume des Ombres. Tu sais, là où Pegasus a envoyé ton âme, ainsi que celle de ton petit frère.

-Mais comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement tendu, c'est Yugi qui t'en a parlé ?

-Non, je le sais c'est tout. »

Elle refit face à Seto, prenant appui de ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme, leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres.

« Je te l'ai dis, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé. Maintenant il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ont déjà piraté ton système et font après partie des duellistes inscrits à ton tournoi.

-Alors mon plan a fonctionné, je vais pouvoir m'emparer des deux autres cartes de Dieux Égyptiens, rétorqua avidement le jeune homme.

-S'ils ne s'empare pas du tien avant. »

Elle reporta son attention vers l'heure et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était 8h30 passé. Elle se redressa et mis leurs tasses dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je ne voudrais pas te donner l'impression de te virer de chez moi, mais j'ai rendez-vous au musée à 9h et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. »

Le jeune brun se leva sans discuter, la rejoignit dans le hall et enfila son manteau tandis que celle-ci faisait de même avec son cuir noir. Elle prit un sac à main de bonne facture en bandoulière noir qu'elle posa négligemment sur son épaule. Elle sorti, Seto à sa suite. Sa limousine était garée sur le trottoir juste devant la porte. Roland attendait debout, tenant la portière ouverte pour laisser son maître entrer. Son sourire s'illumina à la vue de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

-Bonjour Roland, salua Amy avec un large sourire, le plaisir est partagé.

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

-Qui sait ? »

Elle allait prendre la direction de l'arrêt de bus situé au bout de la rue quand elle fut empoignée par la main de Seto. Elle tourna vers lui un regard inquisiteur.

« Je te dépose. C'est sur ma route, dit-il d'une voix étrangement nerveuse.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-J'insiste. »

Elle fini par acquiescer et s'installa dans la voiture, à l'autre bout de la banquette. Toute son attention était porté sur le paysage. Kaiba soupira en s'installant à son tour, comprenant que la conversation était terminée. Roland ferma la portière et alla s'installer au volant. La voiture démarra et ils prirent la route vers le musée Domino dans un silence des plus pesant.

~

Amy avait rejoint le centre ville directement après son rendez-vous avec le conservateur du Musée. Son père ayant travaillé toute la nuit sur l'incendie l'entraînement avait été annulé. Elle était donc en avance et avait décidé de faire un tour au parc pour faire passer le temps. Elle s'assit sur un banc et leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler les nuages. Elle prit une grande inspiration, un air béat sur le visage. Les derniers jours avaient été assez mouvementés et elle se sentait épuisée, une petite pause n'était pas de refus. Alors qu'elle continuait de rêvasser un ballon percuta violemment sa tête. Le ballon tomba au sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un petit garçon. L'enfant ramassa son jouet avec ses petites mains potelées et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux larmoyants alors que celle-ci se massait la tempe.

« Je suis désolé Madame, je n'ai pas fais exprès ! »

Amy plongea ses yeux bicolore dans ceux noisettes du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, retourne jouer et fais attention ! »

L'enfant acquiesça avec un grand sourire et parti rejoindre ses amis en courant. Amy le suivit du regard, attendrie. Ils lui rappelaient elle et Seto à leur âge. Elle repéra Yami au loin, debout, concentré par une carte qu'il avait en main. Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée, se demandant pourquoi il avait pris la place de Yugi alors qu'il ne semblait pas en duel. Était-ce à cause de leur déjeuner ? Peut-être avait-il envie de passer du temps avec elle ? Les joues rouges elle secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre. Son attirance lui faisait perdre la tête, il avait sûrement une bonne raison, voilà tout. Elle se leva d'un bon et se décida à le rejoindre. Plus elle s'approchait de lui plus son cœur battait la chamade. Le Pharaon était tellement obnubilé par sa carte qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme derrière lui. Elle en profita pour l'observer quelques secondes. Il était tellement beau comme ça, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur les yeux du jeune homme dans le but de le surprendre. Celui-ci sursauta.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle »

Il eu un sourire en reconnaissant la voix d'Amy et il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme pour les éloigner de son visage. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour Amy, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre pour le déjeuner vers 13h30.

-C'était prévu mais j'ai eu un changement dans mon planning alors me voilà !

-Et sinon ça t'arrive de souffler ?

-Jamais, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le Pharaon se sentait attendri devant la fraîcheur de l'hybride. Qui pouvait croire que derrière se visage angélique se cachait cette part sombre qu'il lui connaissait ? N'importe qui se sentirait angoissé face à cette facette de la jeune femme, pourtant, lui se sentait fasciné devant la puissance qu'elle dégageait. En repensant à son apparence démoniaque il se surpris de la trouver belle. Il détourna les yeux d'Amy en se grattant la nuque pour lui cacher son embarras. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'étrange clown qui faisait le pitre en les fixant. Celui ricana attirant sur lui le regard de la jeune femme. Il portait un costume d'Arlequin avec un gros col en mousseline blanche gondolé, un masque en porcelaine blanc ainsi qu'un gros chapeau scindé en deux pics assorti à son costume.

« Qui es-tu ? Questionna-t-il soudainement sur ses gardes

-Bonjour Yugi, bonjour Amy, répondit le clown en faisant une révérence, c'est justement vous que nous cherchions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Renchérit la rousse

-Vous le découvrirez en abordant ce chemin. Vous avez 53 pas à faire pour entrer dans ce chapiteau. »

Le clown pointa du doigt un grand chapiteau de cirque qui se trouvait en retrait dans le parc.

« Mon maître vous attend à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'y aller. »

Le clown fit une pirouette arrière et disparu dans un buisson dans un rire machiavélique. Amy eu un frisson de dégoût.

« Brrrr j'ai horreur des clowns, elle porta son attention sur le Pharaon, tu comptes faire quoi ? Quoi que tu décides, je te suis.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup là. Il nous souhaite tout les deux. »

Il lui tendit la main. Légèrement surprise Amy la saisit avec un petit sourire et ils se rendirent vers le chapiteau main dans la main. Ils pénètrent dans la grande tente et laissèrent leurs yeux découvrir l'environnement. Le lieu était anormalement vide et était plongé dans la pénombre. Une grande scène se situait au centre du chapiteau. Une boîte à disparaître s'y trouvait. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le mystérieux clown.

« Par ici les amis, ricana-t-il, mon maître est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Le clown s'enfonça à nouveau dans la boîte, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Yami fronça les sourcils et alla à suite. Il fit quelques pas mais fut vite bloqué par la poigne d'Amy qui, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Le Pharaon se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Elle fixa la boîte à disparaître, soucieuse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller là-bas. Ça doit être un coup des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Tu ferais mieux de retrouver les autres et de me laisser gérer ça.

-Amy, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être à mes côtés mais c'est ma destinée. Alors si Marik est derrière tout ça c'est à moi de l'arrêter. »

L'air déterminé du Pharaon fini par la convaincre et elle accepta de le suivre. Leurs doigts étaient toujours fermement entrelacés. Ils pénètrent à leur tour dans la boîte à disparaître. Celle-ci se ferma sur eux, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Une fumée s'insinua dans la boîte, les faisant tousser.

~

Seto Kaiba déambulait dans les rues de la ville accompagné de son petit frère, Mokuba. Après avoir déposé Amy au musée il avait rejoint directement ce dernier qui prenait son rôle de commissaire du tournoi très au sérieux. Mokuba avait déjà réprimandé plusieurs tricheurs, les disqualifiant de Bataille Ville. Le PDG n'écoutait le plus jeune qu'à moitié et continuait de marcher les mains dans les poches. Il ressassait sa conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée avec Amy. Et si finalement la vidéo était authentique ? Cela voulait donc dire que tout ce que la jeune femme tentait de lui expliquer depuis 2 ans était réel. Et que celle que lui avait conté l'égyptienne l'était aussi. Il fulmina contre lui-même. Rien tout de ça n'était possible, la magie, les démons, il n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant… Il revoyait en boucle les images de la jeune femme se transformer et invoquer cet oiseau de feu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus qu'il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Mokuba :

« Seto, le système de surveillance indique qu'il a perdu toute trace de Yugi. Il a disparu

-Disparu ? C'est impossible ! Assure toi que la liaison satellite fonctionne bien. »

Mokuba répondit par l'affirmative, pianotant sur une petite tablette. Seto pris son portable et fouilla dans sa liste de contact jusqu'à trouver le nom d'Amy. Il hésita quelques secondes se demandant si elle n'avait pas changé de numéro depuis avant de l'appeler. Étant donné qu'elle suivait Yugi comme son ombre elle devait forcément être avec lui. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front alors que la voix du répondeur se fit entendre directement :

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Amy Slytherin, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors laissez un message après le bip et je vous rappellerai. Si c'est au sujet du Devil May Cry je vous invite à contacter Morrison. Bonne journée. »

Il raccrocha en grognant. Il semblerait que la jeune femme soit tout autant introuvable. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les disques de duel émettent un signal GPS continu. Si Yugi avait disparu c'était que le signal avait été interrompu, mais par qui ? Il devait retrouver Yugi et Amy à tout prix.

~

La fumée se dissipa et la boîte a disparaître s'ouvrit, permettant ainsi à Yami et Amy d'en sortir. Ils regardèrent de droite à gauche et virent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le chapiteau mais dans une petite pièce carrelée meublée uniquement d'une table portant un ordinateur. Celui-ci s'alluma captant ainsi leur attention.

« Piratage de la base de données de Bataille Ville, fit une voix robotisée venant de l'ordinateur »

L'écran qui n'affichait d'abord que de la neige se précisa pour montrer la vidéosurveillance de l'usine désinfectée. Ils écarquillèrent tout deux les yeux, Yami de surprise en voyant Amy mettre le feu au local et Amy d'effroi en se demandant qui d'autre avait pu bien voir cette vidéo.

« Vous êtes qui à la fin ? S'énerva Amy en regardant chaque coin de la pièce. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. L'écran se brouilla à nouveau et laissa place à la fiche de duelliste de Yugi Muto.

« Profil du duelliste Yugi Muto. Niveau de combat 5 étoiles. Carte la plus rare le Magicien des Ténèbres. »

Un zoom se fit sur la carte du Magicien. Il y eu un flash et celui-ci se métamorphosa, ses cheveux devenant argenté, le violet de sa tenue laissa place à un rouge bordeaux et son visage affichait un air sardonique.

« Mon Magicien ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel... ? »

Des flammes consumèrent la carte et un hologramme représentant l'étrange Magicien des Ténèbres apparu. Dans la surprise les mains de Yami et d'Amy se joignirent à nouveau.

« Je t'attendais Yugi, dit-il dans un ricanement, Je tiens à te dire que tu ne mérites pas de m'avoir dans ton jeu alors prépare toi à me perdre pour toujours. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, resserrant sa prise autour des doigts d'Amy.

« Tu n'es pas le seul duelliste à qui j'ai octroyé ma puissance et tu n'es assurément pas le meilleur, il pointa son sceptre vers le Pharaon, Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer le véritable maître de Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Yami resta stoïque devant cette pâle copie de son magicien. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres et, avec un sourire en coin, il tourna les yeux sur leur gauche.

« Cette farce à assez duré. Tu peux t'en prendre à moi mais je ne te permettrai pas de t'en prendre à mes amis. »

Amy cligna des yeux en regardant le coin de la pièce et Yami tour à tour, se demandant s'il était devenu fou. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand une silhouette apparu dans la pénombre. Elle était sidérée, le Pharaon l'avait repéré avant elle. Le rire fou de l'inconnu résonna dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue à vous Yugi Muto, Amy Slytherin. »

La lumière se fit sur l'étrange silhouette. Un homme de tenait debout, les bras croisés, un disque de duel armé à son poigné. Il portait un costume rouge avec un gros nœud papillon à rayures noires et blanches ainsi qu'un masque et un chapeau haut de forme assorti.

« Je suis l'illusionniste connu sous le nom d'Arkana. Et bientôt la carte du Magicien des Ténèbres combattra dans mon jeu. Seul un maître de l'illusion peut avoir un Magicien des Ténèbres. Tu n'es pas capable d'exploiter correctement sa pleine puissance.

-Détrompe toi, sale clown, pensa Amy en se revoyant devant le Magicien dans la chambre d'âme du Pharaon.

-J'en ai assez entendu Arkana, dit Yami en perdant patience. »

Le dénommé Arkana s'avança et passa devant eux.

« Je suis désolé Yugi. Je sais qu'il est difficile de concevoir qu'un autre duelliste puisse procéder ta carte préféré, il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, Puisque c'est ainsi je vous provoque en duel ! Si tu gagnes je te céderai ma carte, mais si je remporte ce duel non seulement je m'emparerais de ton Magicien des Ténèbres, mais également de ta petite amie. »

Il pointa Amy du doigt en partant à nouveau dans un fou rire. Amy haussa un sourcil .

« Hey ho, je ne suis ni une carte à gagner ni sa petite amie, s'indigna l'hybride, et puis il est hors de question que je participe à ce duel, je ne jo…

-J'accepte le défi, la coupa Yami, Je te rappelle que lorsqu'un duelliste construit son jeu il choisit ses cartes préférées en se basant sur différents critères. Mais il arrive parfois que la carte choisisse son duelliste. Ils sont alors connectés, il jeta un regard entendu à Amy avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Arkana, et le duelliste sait qu'il peut capter la véritable puissance de sa carte. »

Yami sorti son deck de son ceinturon et se mit à mélanger les cartes tout en continuant d'expliquer :

« Car le plus important est qu'ils sont tout les deux liés au cœur des cartes. Et je sais que le Magicien des Ténèbres m'a choisi, continua le Pharaon sûr de lui rendant Arkana hors de lui alors qu'il piochait la carte du Magicien des Ténèbres, Il ne m'a jamais déçu et je sais que je peux avoir une entière confiance en lui. Alors désolé de te décevoir Arkana mais tu devras te passer de mon Magicien et d'Amy car je compte bien remporter ce duel.

-C'est donc vrai ? Le grand Yugi Muto n'a jamais refusé de participer à un duel. C'est très impressionnant ! Mais cette pièce est un peu étroite pour s'affronter vous ne trouvez pas ? Heureusement je connais un endroit qui sera parfait ! Suivez-moi ! »

Arkana désigna un escalier se trouvant derrière le bureau. Alors que Yami s'apprêtait à le suivre Amy, qui avait été laissé en plan, s'énerva :

« Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour participer à ce duel et je n'y participerai pas ! »

Yami réalisa qu'il avait accepté le défi sans se soucier de l'avis de la jeune femme. Il voulu s'excuser mais fut devancer par Arkana :

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. À moins que tu veuilles que toute la ville découvre que le Lieutenant Evans couvre les crimes de sa fille ? »

Elle se raidit. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre le fait que la vidéo soit divulguée. Non seulement la carrière de son père était en jeu mais également son secret. Elle serra les poings et finit par acquiescer, résignée. Arkana s'élança dans les escaliers, le Pharaon et l'hybride à sa suite.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Yami à l'attention d'Amy, j'ai accepté sans même me soucier de ton avis..

-Si tu veux mon avis, même si tu avais refusé le défi la finalité aurait été la même. Nous n'aurions pas eu d'autres choix que de participer à ce duel.

-Dépêchez vous, ordonna Arkana, c'est bientôt l'heure du lever de rideau et j'ai reçu l'ordre de mes supérieurs de faire de ce duel un véritable spectacle.

-De tes supérieurs ? Répéta Yami en s'arrêtant, pour qui travailles-tu Arkana ?

-Ce n'est donc pas évident ? C'est un Pilleur de l'Ombre, répondit la jeune femme.

-Détendez-vous et profitez du spectacle. Oubliez qui se trouve dans les coulisses et concentrez-vous sur moi. »

Yami se crispa. Marik était donc bien derrière tout ça. L'enjeu de ce duel était plus important que le Magicien des Ténèbres ou la réputation du Lieutenant Evans. Et pourquoi voulait-il Amy ? La jeune femme remarqua son trouble.

« Ils avaient bien prévu leur coup ces enflures. À nous de les faire tomber. »

Le jeune homme approuva. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qu'Arkana ouvrit. Il les conduit dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Les murs étaient tapissés de longes étoffes violettes. Un cercle légèrement rabaissé était au cœur de la pièce et la différence de niveau se faisait sur deux marches. En son centre se trouvait une table de jeu. Un disque de duel et un paquet de carte y était posé. Arkana se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté de la table. Il invita Yami et Amy à le rejoindre.

« Nous allons nous affronter selon les règles du tournoi de Bataille Ville, mais grâce à notre situation personne ne pourra savoir où nous sommes. Pas même Kaiba. Je t'en prie Amy, sers toi, c'est pour toi. Mon maître à confectionner ce jeu spécialement pour toi. »

Amy enfila le disque de duel mais laissa le deck sur la table.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle en prenant le sien qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche arrière plus tôt dans la journée.

-Oh je vois, Madame ne joue pas mais a toujours un paquet de carte sur elle ?! »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas à la remarque d'Arkana, se contentant de mélanger ses cartes le regard froid, tout comme Yami et leur adversaire. Le Pharaon regardait Amy battre son jeu du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait jamais participé à un tournoi. Il ne connaissait donc pas son jeu et, même si cela pouvait être un avantage, il se demandait s'il était assez fort pour leur permettre de remporter ce duel. Sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle, l'hybride tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas joué mais j'ai de nombreuses fois mis au tapis ton plus grand rival avec ce jeu de carte. »

Il comprit le message et hocha la tête, rassuré. Si elle avait été en mesure de battre Kaiba à plusieurs reprise il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ils n'avaient qu'à se faire confiance et tout irait bien.

« Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le déroulement de ce duel. Comme le veut Bataille Ville le compteur de points de vie s'élève à 4000 points. La nuance ici est que ce compteur vous sera commun. Si l'un de vous perd, l'autre perd également. Vous ne jouerez pas à chaque tour mais les alternerez comme si vous n'étiez qu'une seule et unique personne, est-ce clair ? Expliqua Arkana.

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Amy et Yami.

-Maintenant que les choses sont clairs, je vais vous faire découvrir le goût amer de la défaite ! »

Le sol se mit à bouger sous leurs pieds. Amy et Yami réalisèrent, décontenancés, qu'ils se trouvaient sur une plateforme qui reculait et les menait vers les bords du cercles. Arkana se trouvait sur le même type de sol et se laissa entraîner sereinement vers l'autre côté du cercle. Il reprit :

« Préparez-vous car le spectacle, je veux dire le duel, est sur le point de commencer ! »

Au moment où leurs chevilles allaient heurter le rebord des menottes en sortir et Yami les vit avec horreur se fermer autour des siennes, le retenant prisonnier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Amy et constata qu'il en était de même pour elle. Elle portait un regard empli de haine vers le clown.

« À quoi tu joues Arkana ?!

-Tout doux, jeune fille, nous sommes tous les 3 enfermés ce qui signifie qu'aucun de nous ne peut s'échapper, dit-il en montrant les liens qui le retenait, Mais l'enjeu de ce duel a pris une autre tournure ! Je joue pour savoir ce qui ce cache dans vos esprits ! »

Des lames cylindriques sortirent à leur tour du rebord. Elles brillaient d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Elles étaient assez éloignées d'eux mais ils pouvaient sentir le courant d'air créé par la force de leur rotation frapper leurs jambes.

« Il s'agit d'un disque d'énergie maléfique ! À votre place je ne m'en approcherai pas. Au moindre contact vos esprits seraient envoyés au Royaume des Ombres ! ajouta Arkana avant de partir dans un rire dément.

-Je m'en doutais, grogna Amy, Tu es un Pilleur de l'Ombre !

-Tu es perspicace ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous expliquer les règles du jeu. Vous voyez les nombres inscrits au dessus des lames ? demanda Arkana en pointant les lames du doigts.

-Ce sont des points de vie. Plus le nombre se rapproche de 0 et plus le disque se rapproche de nous, déduis le Pharaon les poings serrés.

-C'est exact ! Je vois que vous formez la paires ! Vous percutez vite ! C'est à ce moment précis que vous allez vous retrouver au Royaume des Ombres ! À présent jetez un coup d'œil entre vos pieds ! »

Ils regardèrent leurs chevilles et remarquèrent la présence d'un verrou sur leurs liens. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit entre eux et une petite boîte monta à la surface. Un écran digital s'y trouvait et affichait le chiffre 4000.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater chacun de nous possède une boite à clé.

-Une boîte à clé ? Répéta Yami en cherchant à comprendre.

-Exact, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouve une clé qui permettra d'ouvrir les fers que vous avez aux pieds. Cette boites affiche les points de vie de ton adversaire. Tu ne pourras obtenir la clé que si c'est vous qui gagnez ce duel. Et n'oubliez pas, vous serez deux à perdre ce duel ! »

Il repartit d'un un fou rire incontrôlable. Amy frissonna, dégoûtée par ce son atroce. Yami grinça des dents.

« Tu es fou Arkana !

-Considérez la comme la boite de l'espoir ! Car elle seule peut encore vous sauver !

-Quel genre de personne est capable de jouer avec l'esprit des gens ? Commença Yami

-Un échappé d'asile je dirais, termina Amy, Tu ne serais pas un grand fan du Joker ? Tu sais le fou dans Batman.

-Moque toi tant que tu veux, Amy. Je suis juste un homme qui ne connait pas la défaite.

-Plus pour longtemps Arkana, affirma Yami, Nous allons te faire connaître le goût de la défaite !

-Et il est grand temps que le duel commence, ajouta Amy. »

Ils armèrent tout deux leur disque de duel, prêt à en découdre avec le clown qui leur faisait face. Ils tirèrent chacun cinq cartes. Arkana jubilait devant son jeu. Yami ouvrit le bal et posa une carte face cachée et plaça le Guerrier Magnétique Alpha en mode défense.

« J'espère que ta petite amie pourra faire mieux ! J'invoque Lexion le Bouffon Démoniaque en mode défense. C'est à toi de jouer jeune fille !

-Et je compte bien faire disparaître ce sourire que tu affiches. Je joue Empusa Verte [800/1200] en mode défense et je place deux cartes faces cachées. J'en ai fini pour le moment. »

La carte d'Amy ressemblait à une énorme mante religieuse. Arkana se moqua :

« Et tu penses vraiment pourvoir me faire peur avec ton vulgaire petit insecte ? il piocha une carte et son sourire s'élargit, Je vais te montrer de quoi un vrai magicien est capable ! Je vais jouer…

-Pas si vite, Arkana, le coupa Amy avec un sourire en coin, Tu viens d'activer mon piège, le Paralysateur !

-Quoi ?! S'étonna avec horreur le clown, un piège ?!

-Hé oui, te voilà obligé de passer ton tour.

-Bien joué Amy ! la félicita Yami.

Amy lui adressa un clin d'œil. Grâce à elle il pouvait espérer avoir un tour d'avance sur leur adversaire. Il piocha une carte et l'ajouta à son jeu. Arkana était un imposteur. Et s'il voulait gagner il devait penser comme lui. Il jeta un regard vers sa partenaire. Celle-ci sembla comprendre sa stratégie car elle lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Il s'adressa au bouffon :

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en ton jeu je décide de lancer cette carte magique, il joigna l'acte à la parole en posant sa carte, Prend ça ! Destruction de la Carte !

-Non pas ça ! s'affola Arkana, Mon précieux jeu !

-Nous devons tout trois nous séparer de nos cartes, tu n'as pas le choix Arkana ! Tu as voulu nous berner dès le début mais j'ai remarqué de suite que ton jeu était truqué. Alors ne m'en veut pas si par sécurité je préfère le détruire.

-Truqué ? Vraiment ? questionna Amy, Les Pilleurs ne savent pas jouer sans tricher ? »

Ils placèrent leur main au cimetière. Arkana fulmina.

« Tu me le paiera ! Je te prendrais ton Magicien des Ténèbres et enverrai vos âmes au Royaume des Ombres !

-À ta place je n'y compterais pas ! J'active ma carte face cachée ! Emprise Psychique ! Elle me permet d'exercer un contrôle sur n'importe lequel de tes monstres dont ton Lexion le Bouffon Démoniaque ! »

L'Emprise Psychique fit passer le monstre d'Arkana de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Et maintenant je sacrifie ton monstre et mon Guerrier Magnétique Alpha pour faire appel à mon monstre suprême, le Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Le Magicien des Ténèbres se dressa fièrement faisant face à Arkana. Celui-ci le regardait, effaré en réalisant qu'il se retrouvait sans défense face au Magicien.

« Vois-tu Arkana, lorsque l'on croit au cœur des cartes on ne ressent pas le besoin de tricher. Tu ne crois en rien excepté la tricherie. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est gagner à tout prix. Et je vais te montrer ce qui arrive quand on a foi en ses cartes ! Magicien des Ténèbres montre lui ce qu'est la véritable magie ! »

Le Magicien attaqua directement les points de vie d'Arkana, les faisant chuter à 1500. Il vit une des trois lames se rapprocher dangereusement de lui avec effroi. Ils avaient peut-être remporté cette manche mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ricana dans son coin. Amy remarqua son changement de comportement et haussa un sourcil.

« Soit il est fou, soit il prépare quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Yami.

-Je crois que c'est un mélange des deux, dit-il sur le même ton avant de s'adresser à Arkana, Tu as déjà perdu plus de la moitié de tes points de vie Arkana, encore une attaque et ça en sera fini de toi !

-À ta place je ne parlerai pas trop vite. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de mon spectacle et c'est vos âmes qui vont rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres ! »

C'était à présent à son tour de jouer. Il devait protéger ses points de vie. Il plaça dans ce but la Tomate Mystique en mode défense sur le terrain ainsi qu'une carte face cachée puis il termina son tour.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Le monstre qu'il venait de placer sur le terrain était bien trop faible. Il lui suffisait d'invoquer un monstre légèrement plus puissant pour détruire le monstre et de lancer le Magicien des Ténèbres pour en finir. C'était bien trop simple. Elle compris au regard de Yami qu'il pensait la même chose. Elle piocha une carte et la rajouta à sa main. Elle analysa quelques secondes ses cartes avant de jouer.

« J'invoque Basilisks [1700/1500] en mode attaque ! »

Un chien enflammé apparu sur le terrain, menaçant la tomate d'Arkana de ses crocs acérés. Elle le lança à l'assaut. Le clown parti dans un fou rire.

« Tu es tombée dans mon piège ! J'active le Cercueil Maléfique ! »

Le cercueil s'ouvrit et englouti la Tomate Mystique et Basilisks.

« Cette carte, en plus de m'avoir débarrassé de ton chien et de l'envoyer au cimetière, me permet en contrepartie de récupérer un monstre que j'ai perdu.

-Tu vas récupérer ton Magicien des Ténèbres ! réalisa Yami en fronçant les sourcils »

Arkana éclata de rire alors que le cercueil s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à son étrange Magicien des Ténèbres. Amy se fustigea. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai merdé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, le duel est loin d'être terminé.

-Nos monstres ont le même nombre de points d'attaque. Il va falloir revoir ta stratégie Yugi si tu comptes éliminer mon Magicien. Seul un véritable magicien peut exploiter sa puissance. Vous êtes fait. Mais je t'en prie, à ton tour. »

Yami se contenta de placer deux cartes faces cachées et termina son tour. Arkana se réjouissait de la tournure du duel. Avec son Magicien des Ténèbres sur le terrain il ne pouvait que gagner. Il attaqua l'Empusa Verte d'Amy et joua également deux cartes retourné. C'était à présent à Amy de jouer. Elle tira une carte magique, Retour D'Une Autre Dimension , qu'elle joua de suite, faisant ainsi revenir Empusa Verte et Basilisks en jeu. Arkana pouffa.

« Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec tes monstres ridicules ?

-Je n'ai pas terminé mon tour Arkana.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sacrifie à présent mes deux monstres pour faire appel à la puissante Magicienne Amazone [2500/1800]. Tu voulais un duel de Magicien, te voilà servi !

-Comment c'est possible, s'agaça Arkana, Je croyais que tu ne jouais pas, comment peux-tu avoir ce type de cartes !

-Je ne joue pas à des duels officiels, c'est vrai, mais j'ai passé 6 années aux côtés d'un des plus grands champions de Duel de Monstres, Seto Kaiba. Nous avons constitué ce jeu ensemble quand nous étions enfants et il est emplis de notre affection. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux Arkana, mais tu ne pourras rien contre la puissance de nos jeux combiné. »

Yami lui fit un signe du pouce pour la félicité de son tour. Il était agréablement surpris par le jeu de la jeune femme. De son côté Arkana enrageait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette gamine impétueuse sache jouer. Elle termina son tour en plaçant une carte face cachée. Le bouffon piocha une nouvelle carte qu'il joua de suite. Il s'agissait de la carte magique Tragédie sur la Guillotine. Des chaînes sortirent de la guillotine et enchainèrent le Magicien du Pharaon, prêt à le décapiter. De justesse Yami pu sauver son Magicien en activant les Chapeaux Magiques .

La guillotine toucha un chapeau vide. Le Magicien se trouvait dissimulé dans l'un des trois chapeaux restant, mais lequel ? Pour le trouver il activa une de ses cartes retournées, la cartes des Milles Couteaux. Son Magicien des Ténèbres les lança directement sur le chapeau où se cachait celui du Pharaon.

« Pas si vite Arkana, intervenu Amy le coupant dans son euphorie, j'active ma carte face cachée, le Briseur de Malédiction ! Elle détruit tout les effets des cartes magiques en jeux sur le terrain. »

Les couteaux ainsi que les chapeaux disparurent sous l'effet de la carte magique. Le Magicien était à nouveau à découvert mais indemne. Il se posta à nouveau au côté de la Magicienne Amazone d'Amy. Yami remercia sa partenaire avec un signe de la tête

Arkana fut hors de lui. Ses adversaires jouaient dans une parfaite symbiose. Il regrettait d'avoir écouté son maître et de les avoir provoqué tout deux en duel. Les deux Magicien des Ténèbres s'attaquèrent, se détruisant tout les deux. Il ne restait plus que le monstre d'Amy en jeu. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que…

« J'active ma carte magique, dirent en chœur Arkana et Yami leur carte se retournant, Renaissance du Monstre, fais revenir le Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Les deux magiciens revinrent sur le terrain. Amy fronça les sourcils, à ce rythme là le duel ne finirait jamais. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

« Vous jouez à quoi les gars ? s'impatienta Amy, C'est bien beau de vouloir montrer qui de vous deux manie mieux le Magicien des Ténèbres mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on fera avancer le duel.

-Amy a raison Arkana. Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous a forcé à livrer ce jeu des ombres contre toi ?

-Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon maître, il enleva son masque dévoilant un visage brûlé, vois-tu, j'étais l'un des plus grands illusionnistes, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes numéros tourne mal. J'avais non seulement perdu mon visage mais également perdu l'amour de ma vie, Catherine. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens, jusqu'à ce que ma route croise celle de Marik. Il me fit une offre. Il me demanda d'éliminer Yugi Muto une bonne fois pour toute et de lui apporter l'hybride qui lui sert de chien de garde. En échange il utiliserait sa Baguette du Millénium pour faire revenir Catherine, termina-t-il en remettant son masque.

-Faire revenir Catherine ? Répéta Amy avec dédain, Ce ne sera que l'ombre d'elle-même, une coquille vide sous l'emprise de Marik. Tu parles d'une histoire d'amour. Quand on aime réellement quelqu'un on lui laisse son libre arbitre.

-Être sous les ordres de Marik ne fera que t'apporter encore plus de souffrance Arkana. Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière et de nous libérer de ces chaînes, poursuivi Yami.

-Jamais, ma chère Catherine m'attend et je ferais tout pour vous battre !

-C'est ce que tu crois Arkana. Tu te sert de tour de passe-passe pour remporter ce duel et c'est ce qui te perdra. La véritable puissance réside dans le cœur des cartes et c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu Yugi, et je vais te le montrer ! C'est à moi de jouer, voici ma carte piège les Chaînes du Cauchemar ! Elles vont enchaîner ton Magicien et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le détruire. Vous êtes finis et bientôt ton précieux Magicien des Ténèbres sera à moi ! »

Il s'esclaffa sournoisement alors que des chaînes attirèrent le Magicien des Ténèbres de son côté du terrain. Yami grogna de frustration et réfléchit à un moyen de libérer son Magicien. Amy soupira :

« Vous en avez pas marre de vous faire la guerre pour un simple magicien ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Je ne vais pas me gêner. Je te rappelle que tu as lourdement insisté pour que je participe à ce duel et il est grand temps que j'y mette un terme !

-Tu es bien sûr de toi gamine, je me demande bien comment comptes-tu t'y prendre. Je te rappelle que si tu attaques mon monstre ils se détruiront tout les deux, et vous vous retrouverez vulnérable face à une attaque directe, jubila Arkana.

-C'est ce que tu crois, Arkana. L'heure est venue pour moi de te montrer l'étendu du pouvoir de mon jeu, elle tourna la tête vers Yami, Désolée partenaire mais aujourd'hui je te vole la vedette.

-Mais je t'en prie Amy, répondit Yami avec un sourire, je te laisse ce plaisir. »

Amy lui souri en retour puis piocha une carte, espérant de tout cœur que c'était celle qui lui fallait. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et son sourire s'élargit. Arkana se crispa devant l'assurance de la jeune femme.

« Ce duel est terminé Arkana, prépare toi à perdre les points de vie qu'il te reste, elle joua la carte magique qu'elle venait de tirer, Je joue ma carte magique le Mausolée de l'Empereur. Elle me permet d'invoquer un monstre en échange de 1000 points de vie par monstre nécessaire pour l'invoquer. Ça va nous coûter 3000 milles points mais ce n'est pas cher payé pour la victoire. »

Deux des lames circulaires se rapprochèrent dangereusement de leurs chevilles. Yami les regarda légèrement inquiet, espérant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et se demandant quelle monstre elle allait invoquer. Amy restait de marbre face à son adversaire.

« Je te prie d'accueillir ma créature ultime, le Dragon Écarlate aux Yeux Jaunes [4500/3000] !

-C'est…. C'est impossible ! »

Un immense dragon apparu, semblable aux célèbre Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus mais ses écailles étaient d'un rouge sang et ses griffes aiguisées semblaient être fait de saphir. Il déploya ses ailes en poussant un cri strident, dominant Magicien des Ténèbres d'Arkana de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci trembla d'effroi à la vue de ce dragon légendaire.

« S'en est fini de toi Arkana. Dragon Écarlate détruit son Magicien des Ténèbres avec ton souffle de feu.

-Pas si vite, ma petite, tu viens d'activer mon piège, le Cylindre Magique, dîtes bonjour au Royaume des Ombres ! Fit Arkana en partant dans un rire euphorique.

-Et toi dis bonjour à ma dernière carte face cachée, souri Yami victorieusement en activant sa carte retournée, mon Brouilleur de Piège annule les effets de ton Cylindre Magique. Je suis désolé Arkana mais la partie est fini. Tu as perdu.

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas perdre. C'est mon numéro ! Paniqua Arkana en essayant de se détacher, Laissez moi partir ! »

Le souffle de feu du Dragon Écarlate détruit le Magicien des Ténèbres d'Arkana, réduisant ses points de vie à 0.

« Tu prétend être un Magicien Arkana mais tu n'as pas su croire en la puissance du cœur des cartes. C'est pour ça que tu as perdu, commenta Yami.

-Je suis le plus grand Magicien de tout les temps ! Tu n'es rien du tout et toi… Toi tu n'es qu'une bâtarde !

-Et nous t'avons battu, rétorqua Amy, tu as été battu à ton propre jeu. »

La lame circulaire se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Arkana. Il perdit ses moyens, suppliant ses adversaires de l'aider. La boîte qui se trouvait entre eux s'ouvrit. Elle contenait une clé et une carte localisatrice. Yami saisit la clé et s'en servit pour détacher ses fers.

Arkana lui, avait prévu un plan B et avait caché un double des clés dans sa manche. Alors qu'il tentait de s'en servir son bras se bloqua. Il s'affola en suppliant Marik de l'épargner et fit tomber sa clé.

Yami s'apprêtait à détacher Amy quand il fut attirer par les supplications d'Arkana. D'un signe de tête la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait attendre et qu'il devait aller le libérer avant que le disque d'énergie le touche et ne l'envoi au Royaume des ombres. Il se précipita vers Arkana et ramassa la clé qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le libéra de justesse. Complètement fou le clown se leva et se précipita vers un rideau se trouvant à l'arrière de la pièce, enlaçant un mannequin en criant le nom de Catherine. Le Pharaon le regarda, désolé de le voir perdu dans sa folie.

« Yami, vite ! »

Alerté par le cri d'Amy il se retourna. Il fut effaré en voyant que la lame au côté de la jeune femme avait repris sa progression et était à quelques centimètres de l'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres. Son cœur se serra et sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se trouva à ses pieds à détacher ses liens et la fit basculer en arrière in extremis alors que le disque arriva au niveau des fers.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux au sol le souffle court, Amy couchée et Yami à califourchon sur elle. Le regard perdu du Pharaon plongea dans celui intrigué de la jeune femme, appréciant la touche de bleu rois dans le vert émeraude de ses iris. Il la trouvait magnifique. Ne résistant plus au maelstrom de sentiments qu'il ressentait il rompit la distance qui séparait leur visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eu quelques secondes d'absence, choquée, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulu le repousser, sachant que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais la chaleur qui se rependit dans son corps à cet instant lui fit oublier la raison. Elle perdit le contrôle, enroulant ses bras autours du Pharaon, glissant ses doigts dans la base de ses cheveux, et l'attira vers elle, approfondissant ainsi leur étreinte.

Perdus dans le moment ils ne remarquèrent pas les coups marteler la porte ni celle-ci s'ouvrir sur Mokuba, Téa, Tristan et Salomon Muto.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Slifer le Dragon du Ciel

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 9, je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

À samedi prochain

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Slifer le Dragon du Ciel**

Amy avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était les cheveux du Pharaon entre ses doigts, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et sa main caressant la peau de sa taille. Elle oublia qu'elle était une hybride, qu'il était un esprit vieux de 5000 ans, que sa mission était de le protéger et de prendre le relais en cas d'échec. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était l'instant présent.

« On avait pas de nouvelles de vous et on se demandait si tout allait bien. Mais je vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, s'éleva la voix de Tristan les sortant de leur bulle. »

Yami, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, se releva brusquement et recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune femme se redressa, perdue face au changement de comportement du Pharaon. Regrettait-il ce baiser ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet qu'un jeune garçon au long cheveux brun se jeta dans ses bras, la plaquant à nouveau au sol.

« Amy ! fit la voix réjouie de Mokuba, Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

-Oh Maki ! Moi aussi ! »

Elle serra Mokuba contre elle. Yami profita de la situation pour s'éclipser dans le Puzzle relaissant à Yugi le contrôle de son corps. Celui-ci regarda de droite à gauche et remarqua la présence de son grand-père, Tristan et Téa. Remarquant la mine triste de cette dernière il se posta à ses côtés et lui dit à voix basse, les joues légèrement rouges :

« Téa, je vais t'expliquer. Je…

-Ne t'en fais pas Yugi, le coupa Téa avec un petit sourire triste, je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Ça m'a juste fait bizarre, c'est tout. »

Il lui souri en retour et en profita pour lui saisir la main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Tristan se pencha vers lui et lui demanda tout en fixant Amy et Mokuba :

« J'ai rêvé ou t'étais entrain de lui rouler une pelle monumentale il y a quelques secondes ?

-Tu n'as pas rêvé, répondit Yugi en chuchotant, mais ce n'était pas moi, c'est Yami qui l'a embrassé.

-On était inquiet pour toi Yugi, ajouta son grand-père, On a passé la matinée à te chercher.

-Ouais avec tout ça on a toujours pas manger ! se plaignit Tristan, Il c'est passé quoi du coup ?

-On a livré un duel pardi, répondit Amy en rejoignant le groupe suivit par Mokuba.

-Ha mais c'est vrai, tu portes un disque de duel ! remarqua le jeune Kaiba, Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu as affronté Yugi ?! Tu participes au tournoi ?

-Hum hum, nia la jeune femme

-Nous avons affronté Arkana en équipe ! »

Tous portèrent leur attention sur Arkana qui était encore entrain de câliner le mannequin, pensant que c'était sa Catherine.

« Vous vous êtes réellement battu contre lui ? Demanda Téa en dévisageant Arkana, Il a l'air plutôt…

-À l'ouest ? proposa Amy en voyant la brunette chercher ses mots, Oui il l'est mais comme dirait mon père les plus fous sont les plus dangereux.

-Ton père est un homme sage, fit le grand-père de Yugi en se frottant la barbe.

-C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim ! Et si on allait manger ? »

Ils acquiescèrent à la proposition de Tristan et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand ils furent interpellés :

« C'était un très beau duel. Le dénouement était plutôt inattendu je dois dire. »

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Arkana debout comme un piquet. Le symbole du Millénium brillait sur son front indiquant qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Tristan.

-Marik, grogna Yugi les poings serrés.

-Je vois que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour cette victoire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant de toi Amy. J'ai pu constater qu'en plus d'en être un tu sais manier les monstres.

-Arrête de brasser de l'air tu veux ? Fit la rousse avec un air dédaigneux, Et si tu venais nous affronter en face au lieu de te cacher derrière tes pantins ?

-Je vous révèlerai mon vrai visage en temps voulu. Avant je veux récupérer mon dû, il désigna le Puzzle du Millénium, Je veux posséder le pouvoir infini de l'ancien Pharaon et pour ça il me faut l'esprit que renferme ton Puzzle du Millénium !

-C'est hors de question ! s'opposa Yugi.

-Dois-je te rappeler notre première rencontre ? J'étais à deux doigts de m'en emparer mais il a fallu que tu le reconstitue à nouveau !

-C'était ta seule occasion, dommage pour toi, je suis là maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer ni du Puzzle du Millénium, ni du pouvoir de Yami.

-Tu ne m'effraie pas Amy. Je peux même te garantir que je te soumettrai et que je m'emparerai du pouvoir du Pharaon en me servant de tes propres mains ! Et enfin le monde sera à mes pieds ! Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon destin, ni Yugi, ni la vulgaire bâtarde de Sparda. »

Amy sourcilla à la dernière phrase de Marik. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Marik. Avec mes amis nous t'empêcherons de nuire, fit Yugi alors que ses amis acquiescèrent.

-Si tu savais Yugi… Ma famille a passé des siècles à protéger le tombeau du Pharaon. Il est normal que son pouvoir me revienne de droit.

-Je t'en empêcherai. Ce pouvoir appartient à Yami, pas à toi, continua Yugi déterminé.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi Yugi. Ton cher Yami se sert de toi pour abriter son âme, rien de plus ! il s'adressa à Amy, Et toi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il te porte le moindre intérêt ? Il a simplement compris l'étendue de ton pouvoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurai repris la place qui me revient de droit je te traiterai de la manière que tu mérites ! Je ne peux pas simplement m'emparer du Puzzle, je dois te battre en duel pour pouvoir m'imprégner de ses pouvoirs ancestraux. Avec les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens et l'héritière de Sparda je deviendrai le maître du monde !

-Marik, je ne te donnerai jamais l'occasion de me battre en duel, tu n'obtiendras jamais mon Puzzle !

-Que tu es naïf Yugi. Sache qu'un autre de mes Pilleurs de l'Ombre t'attend à Bataille Ville et que son jeu contient un de mes Dieux Égyptiens ! »

Yugi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Amy grinça des dents. C'était trop tôt, Pegasus n'était pas encore revenu vers elle, et sans cette carte il ne pourrait rivaliser face à un Dieu Égyptien.

« En attendant, prend garde au Silencieux Yugi. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Quand à toi Amy profite de tes derniers instants de liberté car bientôt tu m'appartiendras. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que le corps d'Arkana bascula en avant. Amy le rattrapa de justesse et s'agenouilla pour le coucher au sol. Yugi se précipita à sa suite, une expression inquiète peinte sur le visage.

« Est-ce qu'il est…. ?

-Non, son âme est encore là. Il s'est juste évanoui. Il va lui falloir un peu de repos pour se remettre de tout ça. »

Yugi hocha la tête avec un sourire. Mokuba se plaça aux côtés de l'hybride. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait et il était déterminé à obtenir une explication. Amy soupira en se relevant et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« C'est un peu long à expliquer tu sais ?

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je veux savoir ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Pharaon ? Et pourquoi ce type bizarre en a parlé des Dieux Égyptiens ? C'est donc lui qui possède les cartes que veut Seto ?!

-Oui Maki, c'est bien lui. Je te promets de tout te raconter, mais d'abord allons manger, tu veux bien ? »

L'adolescent sonda le regard de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge mais il n'y trouva que de la sincérité. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire auquel Amy répondit.

D'un commun accord, et après que les secours soient venu récupérer le corps endormi d'Arkana, ils partirent rejoindre Joey au Burger World au centre ville de Domino.

~

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Domino pour aller retrouver Joey. Amy était légèrement en retrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Yami, sa réaction à l'arrivée de leurs amis et à la réflexion qu'avait fait Marik à ce sujet. Elle était restée de marbre devant mais cette remarque l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et s'il avait raison ? Si Yami ne faisait que de profiter de ses sentiments pour garantir sa protection ? Elle se senti soudainement lasse, comprenant que cela avait été trop beau pour être réel. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme le Pharaon s'enticherait d'une demi-humaine comme elle ? Et puis pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle était la bâtarde de Sparda ? De ce qu'elle savait il avait disparu bien avant que sa mère soit allée à Fortuna, il ne pouvait pas être son père. Ishizu lui aurait-elle caché quelque chose ? Plongée dans ses idées noires elle ne remarqua pas que Yugi marchait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme avait repéré le trouble de la jeune femme et décida de la rassurer :

« Laisse-lui du temps.

-Quoi ? Sursauta Amy en entendant la voix de Yugi, Tu me parlais ?

-Oui, sourit Yugi, je te disais de lui laisser du temps.

-Oh… je vois. »

Elle replongea dans le silence, regardant ses pieds tout en continuant à avancer. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, la faisant presque suffoquer. Yugi poursuivit :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses mais je connais Yami. Jamais il ne se permettrai de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, il est juste troublé. Laisse le cogiter le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressent et il reviendra.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr ! affirma Yugi, S'il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison !

-Merci Yugi. Mais je dois te dire que ce n'est pas ma seule préoccupation.

-Tu es inquiète à cause du Silencieux ?

-Non, ça ne reste qu'un vulgaire pantin. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que Marik prévoit pour moi. Il a dit que j'étais la bâtarde de Sparda.

-Tu penses que tu as un lien avec le Chevalier Sombre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Sparda a disparu bien avant ma naissance, ses fils étaient encore que des gamins. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un fait allusion à ce fait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Yugi qui attendait la suite en silence, Quand j'étais retenue par l'Ordre de l'Épée ils disaient que le pouvoir de Sparda coulait dans mes veines. Je n'aime pas ça mais ce Marik en sait bien plus que nous. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Le portable d'Amy vibra dans son sac à main. Elle le sorti et constata qu'elle avait manqué plusieurs appels de Seto Kaiba et de son père mais aussi qu'elle venait d'avoir un SMS d'un numéro inconnu. Curieuse, elle afficha le message :

« C'est prêt. M.P. »

Elle ferma les yeux et eu un sourire satisfait en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. Yugi la fixa intrigué. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yugi, je serai à vos côtés jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, souri Yugi en retour, C'est à toi de ne pas t'inquiéter, il reviendra. »

Elle fixa le jeune garçon, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir puis compris. Elle hocha la tête et adressa à Yugi un sourire resplendissant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant et virent avec amusement Joey qui s'impatientait à l'entrée.

~

Yami faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'âme, pestant contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle. Il frappa un mur de toute ses forces, se blessant les phalanges à sang, et se laissa glisser contre la paroi, se retrouvant assis sur le sol froid. Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

« Elle t'a repoussé c'est ça ? »

Le Pharaon se leva d'un bon, essuyant ses larmes avec son poing, et fit face au nouvel arrivant.

« Sparda..

-Oh je vois que tu connais mon nom, l'homme encapuchonné s'adossa au mur, Tu t'en ai souvenu tout seul ou c'est la petite Amy qui te l'a dit ? »

Le Pharaon détourna le regard, frustré. Sparda se moqua.

« Bien évidemment c'est la deuxième option. Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, rétorqua sèchement Yami les poings serrés.

-Moi je crois que si. Elle t'a repoussé et tu ne le supporte pas !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est moi qui ai fuit ! »

Yami frappa à nouveau le mur du poing. Le Chevalier Sombre croisa les bras et eu un petit rire, ce qui irrita encore plus le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu as peur.

-Peur ? Fit le Pharaon interloqué

-Oui peur. J'ai connu cette même peur quand j'ai rencontré ma Eva. Un démon qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Quelle vie aurais-je pu lui apporter ? Allais-je supporter de la voir vieillir alors que moi je continuerai à vivre ? C'était des questions que je me posais constamment et qui m'empêchait d'accepter mes sentiments pour elle. C'était sans compter l'obstination d'Eva, il aborda un sourire nostalgique, Et même si nous avons connu une fin tragique je ne regrette pas d'avoir cédé car j'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma longue vie à ses côtés. Je peux te dire que 7000 ans c'est long… Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur mon ami ? »

Le Pharaon baissa la tête, déboussolé. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui lui faisait peur s'il ne savait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sparda soupira de déception, attirant sur lui le regard inquisiteur du souverain.

« Me serais-je trompé en conduisant Amy à toi ? En scellant ton esprit dans le Puzzle aurais-tu également scellé ta tolérance ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais accepté comme tu as su le faire pour moi il y a 5000 ans, mais je me suis fourvoyé. C'est parce qu'elle est une hybride n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour elle que ce Marik gagne après tout… »

Yami écarquilla les yeux et fixa le Chevalier Sombre d'un air furieux.

« Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne permettrai que Marik la touche. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est son pouvoir, rien de plus ! Il ne l'aime pas comme moi je l'aime, entière ! Je la protégerai de lui et je le détruirai, tel est mon destin ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où ils se sondèrent. Yami portait un regard empli de colère et de détermination. Sparda lâcha un petit rire victorieux.

« C'était pas si dur finalement. »

Le Pharaon haussa un sourcil devant le sourire satisfait qu'affichait le chevalier caché sous sa longue toge noire. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour dire pour que Sparda réagisse ainsi ? Il réalisa alors la porté de ses paroles et jeta un regard confus vers Sparda. Venait-il d'admettre à voix haute qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune femme ? Le démon s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du Pharaon.

« Ne renie pas tes sentiments mon ami, dit Sparda avec une voix rassurante, Comme l'amitié l'amour possède un pouvoir immense si on l'accepte. Ne te laisse pas gagner par la peur.

-Je n'ai rien à lui apporter, rétorqua Yami résigné, je ne suis qu'une âme perdue dans les limbes de mon passé, partageant le corps d'un autre.

-Et elle n'est que le fruit d'une union interdite entre un démon et une humaine, compati le démon, Si tu pars défaitiste alors tu as tout perdu. Que penses-tu qu'elle ressente actuellement ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, elle aime Kaiba. Et puis je me suis sauvé avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. »

Le Pharaon abordait une mine défaite, perdu entre l'amour qu'il éprouvait et la honte d'avoir fuit.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. T'a-t-elle repoussé ? »

Yami répondit par la négative. Il dévisagea le démon avec incompréhension, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire. Le chevalier enleva sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme et prit la direction d'une porte au hasard. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers lui.

« N'oublie pas, les pouvoirs de l'amour sont immenses. Rien est perdu mon ami. Si tu l'acceptes alors l'avenir vous sourira. Uniquement si tu l'acceptes. »

Il passa la porte laissant derrière lui un homme perdu.

~

Le déjeuner se passait tranquillement, tous savouraient leur burger. Joey se vantait de son duel contre Espa Roba, Tristan donnait des nouvelles de Serenity et Yugi et Amy racontaient leur duel contre Arkana en omettant sciemment le baiser échangé. Le blondinet s'extasiait devant la carte du Dragon Écarlate aux Yeux Jaunes de la jeune femme.

« Woah je ne savais pas qu'une telle carte existait ! Mais ça veut dire que tu es duelliste alors ?

-Jamais de la vie, dit Amy en rigolant, Je ne garde ces cartes uniquement parce qu'elles ont une valeur sentimentale.

-Oui, c'est mon grand frère qui les lui a offerte !

-Sérieusement ? Même le dragon ? Demanda Joey en montrant la carte qu'il tenait en main

-Oui, même celle-ci !

-Vache ! Il t'aurait laissé une carte aussi puissante ?!

-Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? Ce n'est pas un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! »

Ils rigolèrent de la blague de la jeune femme et continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Une fois terminé, et après avoir laissé Amy régler la note, ils se séparèrent. Salomon retourna à sa boutique de jeu, Mokuba alla retrouver son grand-frère et Yugi, Joey, Tristan et Théa souhaitèrent se promener en ville.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Yugi à la rouquine.

-Non, j'ai une petite course à faire, je vous retrouverais plus tard !

-D'accord !

-Sois prudent surtout. N'oublie pas que le Silencieux rode !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Yugi s'apprêta à courir rejoindre ses amis quand Amy l'interpella :

« Yugi, attends !

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Dis à Yami que…, elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, que je ne lui en veux pas, et que j'attendrais.

-Je lui dirais ! »

Ils se sourirent et le jeune homme repris sa course pour rejoindre ses amis. Amy les regarda s'éloigner puis sorti son téléphone en retrouvant son air sérieux. Elle fouilla dan son répertoire jusqu'à tomber sur le numéro d'Ishizu.

« Fais chier, pesta la jeune femme en tombant sur le répondeur de l'égyptienne, Ishizu, rappelle moi dès que tu as ce message. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques où ton frère voulait en venir par 'la bâtarde de Sparda'. »

Elle raccrocha en soupirant puis pris la direction du commissariat de Domino pour récupérer la voiture de son père et ainsi se rendre au siège d'Illusion Industrielle. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme aux long cheveux blancs qui la suivait dans l'ombre.

~

Amy arriva dans le hall du siège d'Illusion Industrielle et se présenta à l'hôtesse d'accueil. C'était une jeune femme un peu ronde, blonde, la coupe au carré. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune femme, continuant de pianoter sur son téléphone, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu. L'hybride, excédée, toussota pour attirer l'attention de la secrétaire. Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme de haut.

« Ouais c'est pour quoi ?

-Bonjour, répondit sèchement Amy, Mademoiselle Slytherin, je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Pegasus.

-Impossible sans un rendez-vous. »

Amy inspira un grand coup, tentant de garder son calme. Elle allait rétorquer quand on la héla :

« Mademoiselle Slytherin, fit Croquet en s'approchant du guichet d'accueil, Monsieur Pegasus ne vous attendait pas si tôt.

-Oui, je suis désolée, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu après avoir eu son message.

-Suivez-moi, je vous y conduis.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Amy suivit Croquet, non sans jeter un regard hautin à l'hôtesse qui se fit petite derrière son écran, jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'au 37ème étage. Il conduisit la jeune hybride jusqu'au bureau de Maximilien Pegasus, passant devant le petit bureau de la secrétaire de direction qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. L'homme de main frappa à la porte et la voix de Pegasus s'éleva au travers. Il ouvrit la porte et invita Amy a y entrer. Il ferma une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans le bureau.

« Je vois que vous avez opté pour l'entrée classique aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Slytherin. »

Maximilien Pegasus se tenait debout devant la baie vitrée, les bras croisés dans le dos.

« En effet, j'essaie d'être discrète. J'attire assez l'attention sur moi ces derniers temps. »

Pegasus eut un petit sourire en coin et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit une petite boîte en bois. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts en s'approchant d'elle. Il se stoppa et lui tendit la boite. Délicatement elle la saisit et l'observa en détail. L'écrin était fait en tremble et était maintenu fermé par une sangle en cuir. Elle défit la lanière et ouvrit la boîte avec une légère appréhension.

« C'est… elle est magnifique.

-Merci. C'est l'une des plus belles cartes que j'ai eu à faire. Je l'ai appelé la Guerrière des Ténèbres. Je trouve que ça lui allait plutôt bien. »

Amy émit un petit rire à cette remarque en contemplant la carte que contenait l'écrin. C'était une femme démoniaque aux grandes écailles de couleur parme, de grandes griffes acérées et de long cheveux mêlant le blanc argenté et le violet. Des veines phosphorescentes violettes parcouraient ses avant-bras et ses mollets. Elle semblait danser et les éléments du feu, de la foudre, de l'eau et de la terre virevoltaient autour d'elle. En effet, cette carte portait bien ce nom. Elle releva le visage vers Pegasus, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

« Merci beaucoup, Pegasus, cette carte lui sera très utile.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. »

Il tourna sa tête vers la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Amy rangea la boite dans son sac à main et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ? Demanda Pegasus alors que la jeune femme avait la main sur la poignée de porte.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi avoir procédé à ce rituel ? Vous réalisez que d'une certaine manière votre âme lui appartiens ?»

Amy serra sa prise autour la poignée. Elle tourna la tête vers Pegasus en abordant un sourire mélancolique.

« Il a déjà mon cœur alors ça de plus ou de moins je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Il sourit de la réponse de la jeune femme, faisant à nouveau face à la baie vitrée, alors que celle-ci quittait son bureau.

Amy remercia Croquet pour son accueil et le salua, ainsi que la secrétaire de direction, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée elle fut surprise d'entendre des cris. Elle eu un sourire en coin, se disant que l'hôtesse d'accueil avait encore du faire du zèle et qu'elle était tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Elle passa à côté de l'accueil et haussa un sourcil en constatant que la mauvaise personne n'était autre que Séto Kaiba. Elle s'approcha discrètement. L'hôtesse tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune homme énervé.

« Soit vous êtes sourde soit complètement incompétente. Puisque je vous dis qu'Amy Evans est ici alors faites ce que vous voulez mais vous me la trouvez !

-Nous n'avons personne de ce nom dans notre base de données, tenta l'hôtesse, Elle ne travaille pas ici et je…

-Mais je sais qu'elle ne travaille pas ici ! Il manquerait plus que ça tient ! il passa la main dans ses cheveux dégageant son front avant de reprendre, Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que….

-Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était Slytherin maintenant. »

L'homme brun se figea en entendant la voix amusée de son ex-petite-amie. Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Elle se tenait les bras croisés et le toisait avec un petit air narquois qu'il lui connaissait bien. Sans ajouter un mot il lui saisit brutalement le poignet et la traîna à l'extérieur, faisant abstraction des protestations de la jeune femme. L'hôtesse d'accueil poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant quitter les locaux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, et excédée par le comportement de Séto, Amy se dégagea de son emprise et ramena son bras contre elle. Kaiba s'arrêta alors, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme se massa le poignet.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Et toi alors ? Dit-il avec rage en se retournant, Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez Pegasus ?!

-Je suis venue ici pour le travail, mentit-elle, Je te rappelle qu'il est le créateur de Duel de Monstres et que c'est le sujet principal de mon exposition. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en serrant les poings, ne sachant que répondre. Amy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'expliques comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? Est-ce ce tu me suis ?

-Tssss, souffla Séto en désignant le disque de duel qu'elle portait, Grâce au signal satellite de ton disque. Je dois dire que j'ai été assez surpris quand j'ai découvert que tu avais livré un duel.

-Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Il ricana et toisa la jeune femme avec un air mauvais.

« Et j'imagine que tu n'avais pas le choix non plus quand Yugi t'a embrassé ? »

Elle soupira. Alors il savait ? Bien sûr qu'il savait. Mokuba avait assisté à la scène, il ne pouvait que savoir. Elle détourna les yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle tenta alors de lui expliquer :

« Ce n'était pas Yugi…

-Ha oui ? Alors c'était quoi ?

-À quoi bon ? Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Comment peux-tu…

-Et toi ? T'étais pas censé avoir supprimé la vidéosurveillance de cette nuit ? changea-t-elle de sujet, Tu m'expliques alors comment les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ont pu tomber dessus ?

-Ne change pas de… »

Il fut couper par la voix de Mokuba qui s'éleva dans son insigne accroché à sa veste.

« Grand frère ça y est. Le satellite vient de nous avertir, quelqu'un vient de jouer une carte de Dieu Égyptien !

-Quoi ? Tu es sûr que c'est bien un Dieu Égyptien ? S'exclama le brun alors qu'Amy se rapprochait pour suivre la conversation.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr ! L'ordinateur est formel. Quelqu'un vient d'invoquer Slifer le Dragon du Ciel. Et Yugi est impliqué dans le duel.

-Et merde ! grogna Amy en regrettant d'avoir laissé Yugi seul.

-Envoi moi les coordonnées de suite.

-Tout de suite Séto. »

Le brun soupira et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, le regard lourd de reproche.

« On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, j'ai à faire. »

Il commença à s'éloigner mais il fut rattraper par la jeune femme.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Ça ne te concerne pas, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Tu sais très bien que ça me concerne, Séto ! »

Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme tout en continuant de marcher rapidement. Celle-ci le suivait d'un pas déterminé. Il soupira, résigné.

« Très bien, vient avec moi. »

Il saisit son mobile dans sa poche afin de consulter les coordonnées géographiques communiquées par son petit frère. Il râla en constatant qu'ils se trouvaient à plus de 30 minutes à pieds du lieu où se déroulait le duel. Amy sortit ses clés de voiture de son sac à main et les agita malicieusement devant le visage du jeune PDG.

« Je conduis ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et embraya le pas, suivant Amy jusqu'à la berline rouge du Lieutenant Evans.

~

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu où se déroulait le duel. Amy gara la voiture à la va vite. Elle retira son disque de duel qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la banquette arrière et sortie du véhicule. Suivit par Kaiba. Mokuba les attendait déjà. Il fut surpris en voyant son frère accompagné par la jeune femme mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il désigna une direction.

« Vite, c'est par ici ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par le jeune Kaiba. Amy cria de surprise et d'angoisse mêlé en voyant l'immense dragon rouge élevé dans le ciel. Elle regarda qui avait bien pu l'invoquer. C'était un homme chauve étrange, le visage empli de piercing. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'œil du Millénium sur son front. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un autre pantin de Marik. Mokuba regardait le Dieu Égyptien avec de grands yeux émerveillés alors que Kaiba apprécia la vue :

« Je vois que ton petit protégé est en difficulté, se moqua-t-il. »

L'hybride repéra alors Yami, un genou à terre, tétanisé devant le puissant dragon qui se dressait devant lui. Ne supportant pas de voir le Pharaon dans cette situation elle cria :

« Hey relève toi ! »

Yami sorti de sa transe en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et constata également la présence des frères Kaiba.

« Depuis quand t'inclines tu devant un adversaire ? Nargua Séto les bras croisés

-Ça jamais… grogna Yami en soutenant le regard de son rival.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour relever la tête et t'emparer de la carte de Dieu Égyptien de ce bon à rien ? Il te suffit de trouver son point faible. A moins que tu n'as déjà plus rien à donner ?

-Séto ! s'indigna Amy, Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes ? elle reporta son attention vers le Pharaon, Ne perd pas espoir Yami, garde fois en l'âme des cartes !

-Yami ? interrogea l'aîné Kaiba en regardant son ex-petite-amie du coin de l'œil. »

Elle fit la sourde oreille restant focalisée sur le Pharaon. Celui-ci avait encré ses yeux améthyste dans les siens et un maelstrom d'émotions explosa en eux. Leur échange fut couper par la rire hystérique de l'adversaire de Yami.

« Je vois que la bâtarde à finit par faire son apparition ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais fuit !

-Fuir face à toi ? répondit-elle sombrement en croisant les bras, Jamais.

-Tu es bien confiante ! C'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Ça confirme mon attention de te posséder et de t'avoir à mes côtés pour régner sur le monde. »

Yami grogna de rage et se releva d'un bon, désignant le pantin du doigt.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais faire, Marik ! »

Le Pilleur reporta son attention vers le Pharaon et se moqua :

« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir conscience du pouvoir immense de l'héritière de Sparda.

-Tu te trompes, Marik. Mes sentiments pour elle n'ont rien à voir avec son pouvoir. Qu'elle soit humaine, hybride ou que sais-je, peu m'importe. Et c'est ça qui fait la différence, Marik. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserais gagner. Ni mon Puzzle, ni Amy. »

Amy assistait à l'échange abasourdie. Le Pharaon venait-il réellement d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour elle devant Marik ? Le claquement de langue émit par Séto ainsi que sa mine renfrogné lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Et si au lieu de fanfaronner tu mettais un terme à ce duel ? Qu'on en finisse, dit Kaiba sèchement

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kaiba, ricana le chauve, Tu es le prochain sur ma liste.

-Hn, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin, Si tu penses me faire peur tu te trompes !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné ce duel Marik ! ajouta Yami, reportant l'attention sur lui. »

Amy l'observait. Même s'il semblait avoir regagné son assurance il était dans une situation délicate. Le Pantin avait mis au point une stratégie imparable qui, en plus de le rendre intouchable, rendait Slifer le Dragon du Ciel encore plus puissant à chaque tour. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider.

« C'est donc ça un Dieu Égyptien ? Demanda-t-elle à Séto en regardant Yami joué une carte cachée puis invoquer Gardna le Bouclier Géant en mode défense, Il est impressionnant.

-Oui, répondit-il en suivant le duel, Mais chaque monstre à un point faible… Même un Dieu Égyptien. »

Amy acquiesça en silence. En invoquant un monstre Yami activa la faculté spécial du Slifer. Il ouvrit sa deuxième gueule et cracha une boule d'énergie, réduisant les points de défense de Gardna à 600.

« Il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça, constata Mokuba.

-En espérant avoir assez de temps pour découvrir son point faible. Je n'aurai plus qu'à affronter ce décérébré et Slifer sera à moi. »

Amy grogna, excédée par le comportement des deux frères.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si le duel était fini ? Il est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Alors observez en silence. »

Ce fut au tour du sous-fifre de Marik de jouer. Il piocha une carte, augmentant ainsi la puissance de son monstre à 11000 points.

« Woa, il a 11000 points ? Dit Mokuba impressionné, Ça veut dire qu'il est 3 fois plus puissant que vos Dragons !

-Et cette puissance va encore croître, ajouta Séto, Son adversaire a joué Les Cartes Infinies. Il peut donc avoir autant de carte en mains qu'il le veut.

-Et plus il a de cartes en main plus son Dieu Égyptien sera puissant ! Ça veut dire que sa puissance et sans limite ! »

Amy tiqua à la phrase de Mokuba. Yami devait absolument trouver une solution. S'il venait à échouer elle devait prendre le relais. Et au vu de la puissance de Slifer elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser contre un des Dieux Égyptiens et elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait si elle devait se retrouver face au 3 dieux réunis. Elle grogna. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle douta.

« Tu es fini Pharaon, la prochaine attaque va sceller ton destin et celui du monde entier ! jubila Marik.

-Yami, ne l'écoute pas ! s'écria Amy, Il cherche à te déstabiliser ! C'est pas parce que sa puissance augmente à chaque carte qu'il tire qu'il n'a pas de point faible ! Ne perd pas espoir ! »

Le Pharaon regardait l'hybride, les yeux écarquillés, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire en la remerciant. Elle haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas pourquoi il la remerciait. Il s'adressa à Marik :

« En effet, on touche à la fin, car le Dragon du Ciel va se détruire tout seul.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Amy.

-C'était pas trop tôt Yugi, sourit l'aîné Kaiba avec dédain

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus Mokuba, pour le coup je suis perdue. »

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Marik semblait lui aussi attendre l'explication du Pharaon.

« C'est facile, repris Yami avec son air sur de lui, Il suffit d'un peu de bon sens ! Aucun de mes monstres n'est assez fort. Il faut que je me serve de ton monstre pour qu'il se détruise tout seul !

-Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'on ne peut contrôler une carte de Dieu Égyptien ?! Elles sont bien trop puissantes Pharaon !

-On verra ! Peut-être que tu connais pas les Dieux Égyptiens aussi bien que tu le prétends !

Amy vit le visage du pantin se décomposer. Où le Pharaon voulait en venir ? Comment allait-il amener Slifer à se détruire tout seul ? Elle cogita quelques secondes puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Elle tourna la tête vers Séto.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible. Son point fort serait également son point faible ?

-C'est pourtant logique, répondit le brun, On ne peut tirer des cartes que tant qu'on en a.

-Et quand on en a plus…

-On perd, terminèrent-ils en chœur. »

Ce fut au tour de Yami de jouer. Il piocha une carte et aborda un sourire victorieux. Il activa d'abord la Renaissance du Monstre qu'il avait joué face cachée, faisant revenir sur le terrain l'Exploseur de Lame en mode attaque.

« Tu es fou, ricana Marik, Autant me laisser ton Puzzle directement ! il tourna la tête vers Amy, Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu restes à ses côtés ?

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Marik, répondit la jeune femme en échangeant un regard avec Yami, Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas.

-Je ne pourrais jamais gagner en me contentant de protéger mes points, Poursuivit le Pharaon, C'est pourquoi je préfère risquer le tout pour le tout. »

Marik explosa de rire. Il rappela alors à Yami sa combinaisons de cartes toutes puissantes qui rendaient son dragon invincible, dont celle du Retour Assuré qui lui permettait de tirer 3 cartes à chaque fois qu'un monstre était ramené. Il joignit l'acte à la parole en piochant ramenant ainsi les points d'attaque du Dragon à 14000 points. De plus, en ayant invoqué un monstre il avait activé la deuxième mâchoire du Dieu Égyptien, privant ainsi son monstre de 2000 points d'attaque. Marik continua de le narguer mais il ne sourcilla pas, gardant son sourire en coin.

« Je crois que Yugi est devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama Mokuba.

-Je ne pense pas Maki, dit Amy, je pense qu'il a un plan. »

Yami donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Le chevalier obéit et se lança à l'attaque du Dragon. Marik lui remémora la présence de son défenseur, la Renaissance de Jam qui allait protéger Slifer de son attaque. Le pantin s'extasiait alors que l'attaque du Pharaon avait échoué. Pourtant, le Pharaon gardait son sourire, intriguant Amy. Que pouvait-il avoir derrière la tête ? Il attendit que la Renaissance de Jam se reforme pour jouer la carte magique de l'Emprise Psychique. Amy sourit, comprenant enfin la stratégie du Pharaon.

« Dois-je te rappeler que les cartes magiques sont inefficaces contre un Dieu Égyptien ? S'en est fini de toi Yami ! Slifer fini le !

-Pas si vite, rétorqua Yami, Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais contrôler ton dragon ! Ma carte de l'Emprise Psychique prend possession de ta Renaissance de Jam ! »

L'étrange substance passa de l'autre côté du terrain. Marik ne comprenait pas la stratégie du Pharaon. Ce monstre était inoffensif et ne pouvait rien contre son Dieu Égyptien. Yami ne perdait pas son sourire, et indiqua à son adversaire qu'il pouvait tirer à nouveau 3 cartes puisque son monstre venait de se reformer. Ce qu'il fit, augmentant ainsi encore la puissance de feu du Dragon. Le pantin s'apprêta à attaquer quand l'homme aux cheveux tricolores lui rappela qu'il avait oublié la faculté spécial de son Dieu et ainsi attaquer la Renaissance de Jam. Marik perdit contenance en comprenant enfin la stratégie du Pharaon. A chaque fois que la Renaissance de Jam se reformerait il serait contraint de piocher 3 nouvelles cartes et la faculté de son monstre ultime s'activerai et attaquerai à nouveau la Renaissance de Jam et ainsi de suite. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à l'épuisement de son jeu.

« J'ai retourné ton Dragon contre toi et j'ai fait en sorte tu épuises ta réserve de carte, précisa Yami alors que son adversaire tombait à genoux, Je remporte ce duel, c'est fini Marik ! »

Mokuba se précipita vers le Pilleur afin de réclamer la récompense du vainqueur. N'obtenant aucune réponse il se servit et tendit la carte à Yami. Celui-ci la pris après quelques secondes d'hésitation. À peine il l'eût entre ses doigts qu'il ressentit toute la puissance du Dieu Égyptien. Il allait devoir l'utiliser avec prudence.

« Félicitations, c'était une belle victoire, dit Amy en le rejoignant et en lui remettant la carte localisatrice du pantin, Te voilà maintenant avec un Dieu Égyptien.

-Oui. »

Ils se firent face, tout deux gênés par ce qui c'était passé entre eux plus tôt dans la journée. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ne sachant par où commencer. Ils furent sorti de leur bulle par la voix de Kaiba :

« Bien joué Yugi, quel dommage que tu doives déjà t'en séparer.

-Comment ça ?

-Parce que toi et moi allons livrer un duel ici et maintenant. Et le perdant devra non seulement céder sa carte de Dieu Égyptien, il porta son regard sur Amy qui haussa un sourcil intriguée, mais il devra également renoncer à Amy.

-Sérieusement Séto ? s'indigna Amy, Tu crois franchement que tu peux décider de ça ?

-Kaiba, je pense qu'Amy est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaite, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, se fusillant du regard. Amy allait s'interposer quand le rire de Marik s'éleva dans les airs :

« Vous êtes stupides ! Pouffa-t-il en se relevant, vous battre pour une femme, comme c'est pathétique. Enfin, peut-on vraiment te considérer comme une femme ? »

Amy fronça les sourcils, blessée par la remarque. Yami le remarqua.

« Ça suffit Marik, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes supercheries. Laisse Amy en dehors de ça. C'est entre toi et moi.

-C'est ce que tu crois, Pharaon, mais elle a tout à y voir. Je suis en route vers Bataille Ville au moment même où nous parlons. Et dès mon arrivée je mettrais en route la seconde phase de mon plan. Mes fidèles serviteurs préparent tout dans les moindres détails. Soyez sur vos gardes, ils sont partout, tout autours de vous. Je vois tout. Je vois le Puzzle du Millénium qui sera bientôt à moi. Je vois le monde à mes pieds alors que j'aurai sous mes ordres une armée d'hybrides !

-Tu peux toujours rêver Marik, rétorqua Amy en retenant un haut le cœur en imaginant les mains de Marik sur elle.

-Tu ne pourras rien y faire Amy. Grâce à ma Baguette du Millénium je peux contrôler qui je veux. Je me demande qui sera le prochain ? Ton père peut-être ? Ou bien vos amis ? »

Amy eu un mouvement de recul en écarquillant les yeux. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à son père ? Yami serra les poings.

« Laisse mon père en dehors ça Marik !

-Tu les laisses tranquille, t'as compris ? Je te préviens.

-Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé votre point faible, s'extasia Marik, et si je me servais de tes amis pour m'emparer de ton Puzzle ? Ou de ton père pour obtenir ce que je veux de toi ? »

Amy s'apprêtait à s'approcher de lui pour le frapper mais elle fut retenu par Yami. Celui-ci lançait un regard assassin vers Marik.

« Je te le dis pour la dernière fois Marik, laisse mes amis en dehors de ça. Ne me provoque pas. Ils ne t'ont rien fait, et c'est avec moi seul que tu dois régler tes comptes.

-Tout comme le point fort de mon Dragon l'a conduit à sa destruction ta loyauté envers tes amis et ton humanité vous conduiront à votre perte, ajouta-t-il en regardant Yami et Amy tour à tour. »

Le corps du Pilleur bascula en avant et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Amy, inquiète, saisit son téléphone et tenta de joindre son père. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, priant pour qu'il réponde. Son cœur se serra en tombant sur le répondeur.

« Il ne répond pas.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant que Marik ne leur fasse du mal. »

Amy acquiesça et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Kaiba les coupa à nouveau :

« Pas si vite Yugi. Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que nous n'avons pas livré notre duel.

-Notre duel devra attendre, Kaiba.

-Dis simplement que tu as peur car tu sais que tu vas perdre plus qu'une simple carte. Tu ne mérites ni ton titre, ni ton Dieu Égyptien, ni Amy.

-Kaiba, je te préviens…

\- C'est bon vous avez fini ? s'interposa la jeune femme, Je vous signale qu'il y a plus important que de vous livrer un duel ou de savoir qui me mérite , ok ?

-Amy à raison, affirma Yami, Nos proches sont en danger. Nous aurons tout le loisir de nous affronter quand on les aura retrouvé sains et saufs, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, J'imagine que tu ne m'accompagnes pas sur ce coup.

-Non, je veux d'abord m'assurer que mon père va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te retrouverais.

-Sois prudente. »

Elle acquiesça. Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire. Il hésita quelques secondes, ne souhaitant pas la quitter avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, On parlera plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête avant de faire volte-face et de se précipiter à la recherche de ses amis. Kaiba tiqua et s'apprêta à se lancer à sa poursuite quand il fut arrêté par Amy.

« N'insiste pas, tu pourras le défier plus tard, dit-elle en suivant le Pharaon du regard.

-Il fuit alors qu'il a été défié en duel. C'est contraire au règlement de Bataille Ville.

-Ça suffit Kaiba ! cria Amy. »

La gifle qu'elle lui assena fut si forte que sa tête pivota. Pantois, il porta sa main sur sa joue endolorie et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme. Celle-ci soutenait son regard avec la même rage. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Comment oses…

-Et toi ? Est-ce que tu réalises que ça va plus loin que ton putain de tournoi ? explosa Amy, C'est de nos amis, de mon père qu'il s'agit ! Alors désolée si tu peux pas récupérer cette précieuse carte de Dieu Égyptien tout de suite mais ça attendra ! Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas je vais voir comment va mon père. »

Elle parti sur ces mots. Mokuba, qui avait assisté à la scène en retrait, se rapprocha de son grand frère qui regardait Amy courir au loin.

« Séto…, tenta l'adolescent.

-Je sais, répondit le brun à demi-mot, J'ai merdé, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard accablé. Il soupira.

« Retourne à la Kaiba Corp, essai de localiser Wheeler. Moi je vais retrouver Yugi.

-Mais Amy a dit que… »

Il se ravisa en voyant l'œillade noire que lui jetait son frère. Il concéda malgré lui, ne souhaitant pas l'énerver encore plus. Ils se séparèrent, l'un allant vers le siège de la Kaiba Corp et l'autre à la poursuite de son rival.

~

Amy pénétra dans sa voiture en furie. Elle tenta à nouveau de joindre son père, une angoisse grandissante en elle. Elle hurla de frustration quand, pour la quatrième fois, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle démarra la voiture et pris la direction du commissariat de Police.

Alors qu'elle prenait un virage un peu trop rapidement elle utilisa le kit main libre pour appeler son frère.

« Salut, c'est Nero..

-C'est pas vrai ! jura-t-elle en reconnaissant le répondeur. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de frustration.

« Putain Nero tu fais chier bordel de merde, paniqua l'hybride en laissant un message, C'est Marik, je crois qu'il a mon père et je…. MERDE !!! »

Un enfant sauta devant la voiture. Elle pila sur le frein et braqua le volant vers la droite. Elle perdit le contrôle du véhicule qui fit une embardée. Sa tête frappa le volant, cassant son nez sur le coup. Après un premier tonneau les airbags se déclenchèrent. La voiture finit par s'encastrer contre un arbre, sur le dos.

L'enfant observait la scène d'un regard vide, l'œil du Millénium brillait sur son front. Un Pilleur de l'Ombre d'une carrure impressionnante passa à côté du bambin et se dirigea vers l'épave.

Amy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses bras repliés contre le plafond lui fit comprendre qu'elle était à l'envers. Une odeur désagréable mêlant l'essence et le sang pesait dans l'atmosphère, la faisant grimacer. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler de ses narines jusqu'à son front. Le goût ferreux qu'elle avait dans la bouche lui fit comprendre que c'était du sang. Elle tenta de bouger mais une vive douleur lui foudroya l'épaule et le flanc. Elle gémit. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa respiration se faisait sifflante en raison des côtes qu'elle savait cassé. Elle distingua des bruits de pas sur du verre brisé.

« S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle difficilement, Il y avait un enfant… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Elle n'eu aucune réponse. La portière s'ouvrit dans un crissement. Elle distingua à peine l'ombre d'un bras passer devant elle. Un clic se fit entendre, sa ceinture se détacha et elle s'écroula contre le toit. Elle hurla sous la douleur du choc. Elle sentit des mains la saisir par les jambes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous…., gémit-elle »

Sa vision était trouble alors elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle reconnu la toge des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Elle cria :

« Nero, trouve le Pharaon ! Tu dois le trouver ! Tu dois…. AAARG ! »

Elle hurla quand un liquide brulant coula sur la peau découverte de sa taille. Elle se sentit partir quand le liquide arriva vers son visage alors que le Pilleur la traînait hors de sa voiture. Elle voulu se débattre mais son corps brisé l'en empêcha. Elle distingua au loin les pleurs d'un enfant. Ne supportant plus la douleur elle s'évanouit.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Captivité

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Les duels sont des parties très dures à écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A samedi prochain !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Captivité **

Yami courait à vive allure dans les rues de la ville à la recherche de ses amis. Il était mort d'inquiétude mais également en colère contre lui-même. En colère car il savait très bien que si ses amis était en danger c'est à cause de lui. C'était également de sa faute si Marik avait découvert la véritable nature d'Amy. Si elle n'avait pas eu à le protéger elle ne serait pas entrain de parcourir la ville à la recherche de son père. Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas. Il devait absolument les retrouver avant les Pilleurs. Il s'arrêta net au détour d'une ruelle car deux hommes lui bloquèrent la route. Ils portaient la toge des Pilleurs de l'Ombre mais tout deux avaient gardé leur visage découvert. L'un deux était petit, enrobé et chauve et le deuxième grand, fin avec des cheveux verts.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda le petit gros en armant son disque de duel, Si tu veux porter secours à tes amis tu vas devoir te débarrasser de nous.

-Et ça ne sera pas une tâche facile !

-Ecoutez-moi attentivement, averti Yami, Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

-Si tu veux continuer ton chemin il va falloir que tu nous battes en duel.

-Oui, tu vas devoir nous battre tout les deux, souri le grand aux cheveux verts, Maître Marik nous a donné des ordres très stricts à ce sujet. »

Le Pharaon se renfrogna. Il semblait qu'il n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de les affronter. Les deux Pilleurs se mirent alors à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux allait l'affronter en premier, jouant à pierre/papier/ciseaux pour se départager. Yami perdait patience devant ce spectacle et fini par se laisser exploser :

« Ça suffit, cria-t-il attirant l'attention des deux Pilleurs sur lui, J'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit à la légère le gros, Nous te vaincrons bien assez tôt.

-Et puis nous sommes obligés de t'affronter chacun à notre tour.

-Pas si nous nous battons tout les deux contre vous, s'éleva la voix de Séto Kaiba. »

Yami tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, surpris de le voir ici. Il avançait d'un pas décidé, un air contrarié sur le visage, et se posta aux côtés de son rival.

« Kaiba ?

-Ce sera deux contre deux.

-Nous acceptons le défis, répondit le grand Pilleur.

-Nous allons remporter leur carte de Dieux Égyptiens d'un coup ! »

Ils armèrent leur disque de duel, Yami et Séto faisant face au deux Pilleurs.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, annonça le brun sûr de lui, vous ne gagnerez pas. Mais le duo perdant devra remettre ses cartes les plus rares ainsi que ses cartes localisatrices au duo gagnant. Si vous pensez sincèrement que vous allez réussir à nous priver de notre cartes de Dieux Égyptiens, espèces de pauvres imbéciles. Vous ne savez visiblement pas à qui vous avez à faire. »

Il eu un petit sourire et regarda son partenaire de fortune du coin de l'œil en s'adressant à lui :

« Et dès que ces deux là seront hors de la circulation ce sera toi que j'affronterai en duel, Yugi.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Yami en soutenant son regard.

-Assez parlé, s'impatienta le petit gros, Il est temps de commencer ce fameux duel.

-Comme ça nous pourrons aller chercher la récompense que Marik nous a promise. Quand nous vous aurons battu il sera en possession des 3 cartes de Dieux Égyptiens.

-C'est parti ! Que le duel commence ! »

Séto Kaiba venait de lancer le top départ du duel. Les disques de duel éjectèrent les projecteurs d'hologrammes qui se posèrent de part et d'autre de la zone. Ils tirèrent chacun 5 cartes. Le duel pouvait à présent commencer. Les Pilleurs laissèrent la main à Kaiba. Il piocha une carte magique qu'il joua de suite, la Marmite d'Avidité, lui permettant de tirer deux cartes supplémentaires. Il invoqua ensuite le Seigneur des Dragons en mode attaque et activa deux Sceptres Invocateur de Dragon, faisant ainsi apparaître ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus et le Dragon de Crystal. Les deux Pilleurs perdirent contenance devant les cinq monstres que le brun avait réussi à invoquer en un seul tour.

Ce fut au tour du chauve de jouer. Il tira une carte et se contenta de jouer un monstre face cachée en mode défense. Yami joua deux cartes retournées. Pensant qu'il avait terminé Séto s'indigna :

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Yugi ? Si c'est le cas j'ai hâte que ce soit l'heure de notre duel. Dommage qu'Amy ne soit pas là pour assister à ta défaite. »

L'esprit du Puzzle grinça des dents sous la remarque. Le Pilleur plaça une carte piège ainsi qu'un monstres en mode défense, tout deux faces cachées. Le sourire dédaigneux de Kaiba s'élargit :

« Si vous essayez de nous tendre un piège vous perdez votre temps et le notre.

-Sois prudent Kaiba, le prévenu Yami, Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre sont sournois.

-Détends toi Yugi, je suis sûr le point de remporter ce duel. Et puis je pense que tu es plutôt mal placé pour accuser quelqu'un d'être sournois.

-Si tu le dis, objecta le Maître des Jeux en lui faisant face, Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Tsss, tu fais mines de ne pas savoir mais tu as très bien compris. Je parle de ton petit jeu avec Amy. Tu l'embrasses, tu dis avoir des sentiments pour elle mais je vais te rappeler quelques choses. Je connais Amy depuis que nous avons 10 ans et notre relation a évolué avec le temps. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi, après avoir pris mon titre, tu cherches à me la prendre elle.»

Le Pharaon soupira, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Ce qui c'est passé entre nous ne te regarde en rien, Kaiba. Si je dois des explications à quelqu'un c'est à elle et à elle seule. »

Le brun grogna de rage.

« On verra ça plus tard Yugi, il reporta son attention sur le duel abordant à nouveau son faciès suffisant, Maintenant recule, tu es sûr le point de voir une créature des plus exceptionnelles ! »

Yami eu un mouvement de recul, hébété. Séto sacrifia ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus pour invoquer sa carte de Dieu Égyptien. Obélisque le Tourmenteur apparu alors sur le terrain. Le Pharaon était estomaqué devant la puissance que dégageait ce colosse bleu. Le PDG fut pris d'un rire hystérique en voyant l'état de peur dans lequel se trouvait ses adversaires. Il utilisa ses deux derniers monstres présents pour alimenter la puissance du Tourmenteur. Il lança sa créature à l'assaut, détruisant ainsi leur défense. Il s'apprêta à attaquer directement leurs points de vie quand un Pilleur joua la force miroir. Le Pharaon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si l'attaque du Dieu se retournait contre eux ils perdaient, et ses amis courraient un grave danger. Il observa alors Kaiba en priant pour qu'il ait un plan. Celui-ci abordait toujours son sourire supérieur.

« Je crains que ta petite carte piège n'ait aucun effet ! Attaque ! »

Les poings du colosse s'abattirent sur le piège, le détruisant sur le coup, et atteignirent directement leurs points de vie. Séto Kaiba s'esclaffa avec une sorte de démence dans la voix :

« La victoire est à nous ! On les a écrasés !

-Je te remercie pour ton aide, Kaiba. Je peux enfin aller chercher mes amis

-Ensuite ce sera toi contre moi. Nous avons un certain nombre de compte à régler. »

Yami ne répondit pas et se précipita vers un des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Il s'accroupit devant lui et il l'agrippa fermement par le col.

« Parle ! Où sont mes amis ?! »

Il n'obtenu aucune réaction, le Pilleur étant beaucoup trop sonné pour. De rare, le Pharaon lâcha sa prise, laissant la tête de son adversaire s'écraser sur le sol. Kaiba se posta derrière lui et lui lança la carte localisatrice. Yami l'attrapa au vol et se redressa, prêt à reprendre sa course quand le brun l'interpella :

« Attend !

-Je n'accepterai pas de duel, maintenant ! fit-il en refaisant face à son rival, Et encore moins en l'absence d'Amy alors que ça la concerne aussi. »

Séto empoigna le con de son manteau et s'adressa à son micro :

« Mokuba, as-tu réussi à retrouver la trace de cet idiot de Joey Wheeler ? Les autres ne seront sûrement pas loin.

-_Oui Séto !_ lui répondit la voix de Mokuba, _son disque de duel est activé ! Il est entrain de livrer un duel au parc aquatique de la ville !_

-Je te remercie Kaiba.

-Garde tes remerciements pour plus tard. Plus vite nous retrouverons tes copains plus vite nous réglerons nos affaires. »

Ils prirent la direction du parc aquatique en silence. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minute. Yami était angoissé et espérait que Kaiba l'emmenait au bon endroit. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas là.

« Ils ne sont pas là, soupira Yami avec agacement. »

Il prit son téléphone et fouilla dans son répertoire jusqu'à tomber sur le numéro de Téa. Il le porta à son oreille en espérant qu'elle décroche. Au bout de quelques sonneries la voix paniquée de la brunette s'éleva à travers du combiné :

« Allô Téa. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-_Yugi ! Au secours !_ »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en entendant la détresse de son amie.

-Où es-tu ? Téa ! »

La ligne fut coupé. Il grogna de frustration. Il était arrivé trop tard. Marik avait découvert son point faible et il s'activait déjà à l'utiliser contre lui. Il pensa subitement à Amy. Si ses amis avaient été enlevés peut-être que son père ou elle aussi. Il composa rapidement son numéro.

« Pitié Amy répond-moi, pensa-t-il nerveusement en entendant la sonnerie. »

Il tomba sur le répondeur. Il soupira résigné et se tourna vers Kaiba.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ont déjà mis la main sur mes amis et Amy ne répond pas au téléphone.

-Amy ne répond pas ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le brun avant de s'adresser à son micro, Ici Kaiba, j'aurais besoin qu'on me localise le disque du duel 173.

-_Séto je m'en occupe tout de suite ! _Répondit la voix de Mokuba.

Il y eu quelques secondes de battement avant que le jeune Kaiba ne reprenne avec une voix hésitante :

« _Nous avons un sérieux problème ! Figure toi que le disque d'Amy n'émet plus aucun signal, celui de Joey non plus d'ailleurs ! Il doit y avoir des interférences avec le satellite. Je retourne immédiatement au Q.G afin de mettre l'équipe technique dessus !_

-Vas-y.

-_Ok ! Je vais les retrouver, grand frère, tu peux compter sur moi !_

-Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ? »

Il coupa la communication et échangea un regard entendu avec Yami. Que la satellite perde la trace d'un disque c'était possible, il le savait, mais qu'il ne puisse localiser celui d'Amy, ni celui de Joey faisait beaucoup.

Ils décidèrent de regagner le centre ville. Peut-être, qu'avec de la chance, ils croiseraient Amy ou le Lieutenant Evans. Ils marchaient en silence quand un homme surgit de nulle part, leur bloquant la route.

« Un Pilleur de l'Ombre ! reconnu le brun.

-Où sont mes amis ? demanda agressivement le Pharaon. »

Le Pilleur ricana sournoisement et se redressa. Son visage était caché par sa cape violette.

« Tu le saura bien assez tôt ! Regarde là-haut Kaiba, regarde qui nous accompagne ! »

Le Pilleur pointa le ciel du doigt les faisant tourner la tête. Un hélicoptère passa au dessus deux. Quelque chose était suspendue de la vide. Séto plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller d'effroi en reconnaissant son petit frère ligoté dans les airs.

« Séto au secours ! Je t'en prie grand frère ! Aide moi !

-Mokuba !!! »

La rage au ventre il se tourna vers le Pilleur de l'Ombre, suivit par le Pharaon qui abordait également une expression de colère profonde.

« Si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de mon petit frère je vous ferais mordre la poussière ! Et vous regretterez d'avoir osé vous prendre au grand Séto Kaiba !

-Tes menaces ne sont que du vent pour nous, ricana le Pilleur pas impressionné pour un sou, Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse encore sauver ton frère.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous allons nous affronter en haut de cet immeuble ! »

L'homme pointa un immense gratte-ciel du doigt.

« Si tu refuses jamais plus tu ne verras ton charmant petit frère ! A toi de décider.

Séto reporta son attention sur son petit frère qui continuait de l'appeler à l'aide. Il serra les poings. S'il voulait sauver son petit frère il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

L'hélicoptère s'éleva à nouveau dans le ciel et disparu de leur champ de vision emportant avec lui le jeune Kaiba qui continuait de crier.

« Oh et j'oubliais ! précisa le Pilleur, Kaiba n'est pas la seule personne dont la présence est requise ! Toi aussi Yugi tu es de la partie ! A moins que tu ne veuilles jamais revoir tes amis !

-Écoute moi bien, je te demande de les laisser partir, répliqua le Pharaon d'un calme impressionnant, Je ne le répéterai pas.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi Yugi. N'oubliez pas que le rendez-vous est fixé sur le toit de l'immeuble ! »

Le Pilleur rit sournoisement puis se précipita vers un mur et l'escalada à vive allure laissant Yami et Séto derrière lui.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, constata le brun.

-Tu as raison.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons un ennemi commun. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je suis ici uniquement pour Mokuba. Toi tu es là pour tes amis et je n'ai nullement l'attention de t'y aider.

-Comme tu veux. »

Ils prirent la direction du lieu de rendez-vous d'un pas décidé. Yami était inquiet. Les Pilleurs avaient mis la main sur ses amis et maintenant sur Mokuba, et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Amy. Avait-il également réussi à s'en prendre à son père ? Pour balayer ses doutes ils s'adressa à Séto :

« Penses-tu qu'ils s'en soient également pris au père d'Amy ?

-C'est une possibilité. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vouloir atteindre Amy. Elle ne possède pas de Dieu Égyptien, elle ne participe même pas au tournoi. Hormis sa carte du Dragon Écarlate aux Yeux Jaunes elle n'a rien qui puisse les attirer. »

Yami stoppa sa marche, la mine sombre. Le remarquant, Séto s'arrêta également et le dévisagea. Le Pharaon répondit à sa question muette :

« C'est là que tu te trompes Kaiba. Elle a tout à y voir. Elle possède un pouvoir que Marik convoite autant que nos cartes de Dieux Égyptiens ou que mon Puzzle .

-Ce ne sont que des foutaises, rétorqua le brun, C'est donc comme ça que tu as réussi à mettre la main sur elle ? En faisant semblant de croire à ses inepties ?

-Ce ne sont pas des inepties Kaiba, affirma Yami en serrant les points, Amy est différente, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant nous avons un duel à remporter si nous souhaitons retrouver nos proches.

-Ça me coûte de le dire mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Yugi. Mais sache que nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Yami acquiesça et ils reprirent la route en direction du toit de l'immeuble en silence.

~

Amy avait un mal de tête carabiné et la bouche pâteuse. Elle voulut étirer son corps engourdi mais elle fut bloquée. Interloquée elle papillonna des yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. D'abord trouble il fallu quelques secondes à sa vision pour s'adapter. Elle constata qu'elle était retenue attachée à un fauteuil miteux, des fers enserrant ses chevilles, sa taille et ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se rappela de l'enfant sur la route, de la perte de contrôle de son véhicule, de l'accident et enfin du Pilleur de l'Ombre. Elle jura et tenta de libérer ses bras en vain.

« Tu peux essayer comme tu veux, j'ai tout tenté, y a rien à faire. »

Elle redressa vivement la tête et vit avec effarement que, face à elle, se trouvait Joey. Il était également attaché à une chaise mais, contrairement à elle, il n'était maintenu que par de la corde.

« Joey ? Ils t'ont eu toi aussi ? Mais attend… Si tu es là alors mon père… paniqua-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Amy, calme toi…»

Le blond regardait, impuissant, la jeune femme se débattre sur sa chaise.

« Marik ! Je te jure que si tu as touché un seul cheveu de mon père je te tuerai ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te tuerai ! »

Des larmes de rages coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle continua de se démener contres les attaches qui la maintenait à la chaise, sans succès. Dépités, elle ravala larmes et prit une grande respiration pour retrouver son calme.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Non, soupira la jeune femme, Tu as une idée d'où est-ce qu'on est ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. J'étais au parc aquatique avec Téa et Bakura. Je venais de battre Mako Tsunami quand ces Pilleurs nous sont tombés dessus.

-Tu veux dire que Téa est ici aussi ?

-Hn, approuva le blond en hochant la tête, Mais ils nous ont séparé. Je ne sais pas où elle est ou si elle va bien. »

Amy tourna la tête dans tout les sens, analysant les lieux. Il faisait sombre, seule une petite lucarne sous le plafond laisser entrer la lumière, quelques machines industrielles étaient entreposées dans un coin et hormis eux il y avait personne. Elle jura, n'aimant pas la tournure des événements.

« Mais toi est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air mal en point, tu es pleine de sang…

-Oui ça va, j'ai eu un petit accident mais rien de grave.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Joey, Car t'es plutôt dans un sale état… Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Oui je t'assure, dit-elle en faisant rouler sa tête sur les côtés pour étirer sa nuque, Je récupère plutôt rapidement. Mais le plus important pour le moment est de trouver comment on va sortir d'ici !

-Alors là bon courage ! Vu comment on est attaché ça va être compliqué ! Encore moi à la rigueur, peut-être, mais toi ils avaient vraiment pas envie que tu bouges ! »

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur les liens. Ils étaient fait en iridium et étaient très épais. Elle releva sa tête vers Joey. En effet, tout était fait pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à de l'iridium quand elle avait été retenue captive à Fortuna et c'était un des rares métaux qu'elle n'avait pu détruire. Elle soupira de frustration.

« En effet, ça va être compliqué !

-Tu sais ce qu'ils attendent de nous ?

-De toi ? J'imagine se servir de Téa et toi pour faire flancher Yami.

-Et toi ? »

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Sans savoir pourquoi le blond frémit.

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux pour le monde entier qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins. »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer leur discussion car la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, frappant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

~

Nero s'étira dans son lit, émergeant de sa sieste. L'après-midi était douce à Fortuna. L'hybride en avait profité pour passer l'après-midi avec sa fiancée. Alors que le temps laissait présager une balade en ville ils avaient finalement décidé de partager un tendre moment sous la couette. Il couva d'un regard amoureux la jolie brune endormie à ses côtés. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule. Elle eut un petit rire et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« On a dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Aucune idée, Kyrié. »

Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et sortit son bras droit de sous la couverture. Celui-ci n'était plus camouflé par son gant, dévoilant ainsi un étrange bras reptilien. Des écailles épaisses noires recouvraient sa peau jusqu'à sous son épaule et des veines bleues phosphorescentes parcourait son avant-bras. Il saisit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Tiens, j'ai eu un appel d'Amy. »

Kyrié se redressa sur son avant-bras et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Elle a peut-être un problème ? s'inquiéta la brunette.

-On va voir ça de suite, elle a laissé un message. »

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille afin d'écouter le message sur son répondeur. Son visage se décomposa seconde après seconde. Kyrié se redressa complètement, faisant glisser le drap, découvrant son buste nu. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, anxieuse.

« Nero ? »

D'un geste brusque il retira la couverture et se leva d'un bon se moquant complètement de sa nudité. Il se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce saisissant les habits qu'il y avait laissé. Il enfila son boxer, son jean brut et son long t-shirt rouge.

« Nero, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Kyrié. Elle avait ramené le drap contre elle et le fixait, soucieuse. Il soupira en mettant sa longue veste bleu marine matelassé aux niveaux des épaules tout en s'adressant à elle :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Amy. Je vais me rendre à Domino.

-Est-ce grave ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il promptement en mettant son ceinturon, Elle a laissé le message il y a plus d'une heure… »

Il s'en voulait. Si seulement il avait décroché cet appel au lieu de dormir. Il prit son révolver, Blue Rose, posé sur le bureau et le chargea.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Trouver le Pharaon, il rangea son arme et s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler ses rangers, et ensuite retrouver Amy. »

Il se tourna vers Kyrié. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa longuement, lui transmettant tout son amour.

« Toi reste ici, avec les petits, restez en sécurité.

-Sois prudent, s'il te plait. »

Il eut un petit sourire et caressa le visage de la brune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te reviendrai, comme à chaque fois. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il quitta la maison qu'il occupait avec Kyrié d'un pas déterminé. Il allait retrouver sa sœur, il en faisait la promesse.

~

Yami et Séto avait rejoint le lieu de rendez-vous. Deux Pilleurs de l'Ombre les y attendaient pour livrer un double duel. Double duel qui avait plutôt mal débuté et qui continuait sur cette lancée. Les deux Pilleurs, qui n'étaient autres que ceux qu'ils avaient croisés plus tôt, se révélaient être d'excellents duellistes et travaillaient parfaitement en équipe. Ce qui était loin d'être leur cas. Yami avait à plusieurs reprises défendu Kaiba alors que celui-ci s'obstinait à jouer seul. L'entêtement du brun les avait plongé dans une situation délicate et le Pharaon savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner tant qu'ils ne joueraient pas en équipe. Et s'ils venaient à perdre leur âme seront envoyées au Royaume des Ombres et alors plus rien ne pourra arrêter Marik. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive. Ils étaient bloqués, le Masque Maudit que portait son Guerrier Magnétique Bêta l'empêchait de l'utiliser et le Masque de Restriction leur empêchait de sacrifier des monstres.

Les Pilleurs jouaient en parfaite symbiose, leurs jeux ayant été spécialement conçus pour jouer en équipe. Umbra, le grand au cheveux verts, ne jouait que des cartes monstres alors que Lumis, le petit gros, possédait toutes les cartes magiques et pièges. Leur stratégie d'équipe semblait parfaite. Mais le Pharaon savait que même sans ça ils pouvaient gagner. Son duel avec Amy contre Arkana lui avait prouvé que le simple fait de se faire confiance pouvait permettre de jouer en équipe et ce sans même connaitre le jeu de son équipier. Mais comment convaincre Kaiba que la meilleure option restait de jouer en équipe ? Il soupira sachant que c'était peine perdue.

« Kaiba, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de remporter ce duel. Et c'est de jouer en équipe.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que j'ai à faire, rétorqua Kaiba sèchement, Tu peux abandonner l'idée de jouer en équipe avec moi, compris ? Qui à besoin de ça ?

-Nous Kaiba ! C'est de la vie de nos proches qu'il s'agit. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le comprendre ? »

Umbra les réprimanda et plaça une carte face cachée et lança son monstre sur le Force de Raider de Kaiba. Le brun riposta en activant une de ses cartes retournées, l'Anneau de Destruction. Yami le félicita pour son coup mais c'était sans compter Lumis qui activa à son tour le piège Échange de la Malédiction ce qui plaça l'anneau autour du cou de Force le Raider. En plus de perdre 2000 points de vie Kaiba allait perdre son monstre. La seule consolation de ce tour était que Umbra allait également perdre 2000 points. À moins qu'ils aient également prévu une carte pour ça. Yami fronça les sourcils et alerta son rival mais celui n'en avait que faire. L'anneau de Destruction explosa emportant avec lui le monstre du brun. Celui-ci dévoila sa carte magique Anneau de Défense dans le but de protéger ses points de vie. Umbra ne voyait pas ça de cet œil et joua sa carte Échange truqué qui utilisa les pouvoirs de celle du brun. Kaiba perdit la moitié de ses points de vie alors que ceux de l'homme aux cheveux verts restaient intacts.

Les Pilleurs jubilaient. Umbra lança Les Abîmes Étincelantes à l'attaque, visant directement Séto. Celui-ci regardait avec effarement le rayon lumineux arriver sur lui. Alors qu'il se préparait au choc une multitude de Kuriboh se dressa devant lui, le protégeant. Le brun jeta un regard interloqué à Yami qui venait d'activer sa carte Multiplication afin de faire barrage entre lui et l'attaque. Malgré lui, il le remercia, sachant pertinemment que sans son intervention il aurait perdu. Mais sa fierté ne pu l'empêcher de l'avertir :

« À l'avenir ne te mêle plus de mes affaires !

-Kaiba, si tu espères revoir ton frère tu vas devoir apprendre à jouer en équipe. Si l'un de nous tombe l'autre aura du mal à tenir contre eux.

-Doutes-tu de mes capacités de duelliste ? s'énerva le jeune homme brun.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais regarde les, ils combattent en équipe et leur manière de jouer est complémentaire. C'est comme lorsque j'ai livré le duel avec Amy contre Arkana, nous avons pu gagner uniquement parce que nous jouions en équipe et pas de manière personnelle.

-Ça suffit Yugi, j'en ai assez entendu ! J'en ai que faire de savoir comment tu as remporté ce duel et encore moins comment tu as convaincu Amy d'y participer alors qu'elle a toujours refusé de prendre part à un tournoi ! »

Leurs adversaires se réjouissaient de les voir se déchirer de la sorte. La victoire leur était assurée.

C'était à présent au tour de Kaiba de jouer. Il piocha une carte de son jeu, un de ses précieux Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. Malheureusement, tant que le piège de ces Pilleurs était en jeu il ne pouvait l'invoquer. Il se contenta alors de jouer une carte face cachée et le Guerrier Bœuf en mode défense. Lumis tira le Masque de Dissipation qu'il activa directement, supprimant ainsi les effets de la carte Multiplication de Yami. Celui-ci perdit contenance, n'ayant plus que son unique Kuriboh pour protéger ses points de vie. Yami ruminait, les poings serrés. Au prochain tour il allait perdre 1000 points de vie. S'il ne trouvait pas de solution dans trois tour ce serait la fin pour lui. Et alors plus rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de la route de Marik. Personne hormis Amy. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne donnait-elle aucun signe de vie ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple avec la jeune femme à leurs côtés. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Kaiba de jouer en équipe.

Umbra invoqua Tikki le Grand Sage et le lança à l'assaut, détruisant la dernière défense du Pharaon. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Il venait de tirer Destruction de Chaîne et la plaça dans sa main. Elle lui permettrait de détruire une carte de son adversaire mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Peut-être que Destruction de la carte ferait l'affaire en leur faisant jeter leurs mains au cimetière et piocher cinq nouvelles cartes ? Mais il semblait que Kaiba avait déjà mis en place une stratégie pour les vaincre et en jouant cette carte il ferait tomber son plan à l'eau. Il était perdu et son rival sembla le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Yugi ? Interrogea le brun avec un sourire en coin, Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ce que tu as fais là. Par ta faute les cartes qui auraient pu nous sauver la mise nous sont inutiles. Heureusement pour toi j'ai dans mon jeu une carte qui va nous assurer la victoire mais à cause de tes erreurs je ne peux l'invoquer pour le moment. Je préfère l'envoyer au cimetière ! »

Yami dévisagea le brun avec surprise. Kaiba avait compris la raison de son trouble et lui avait donné son accord de manière subtile. Il plaça alors sa carte face cachée et termina son tour.

Les deux hommes masqués se moquaient d'eux et de leur jeu d'équipe pitoyable. Le Pilleur aux cheveux verts joua la Malédiction de la Bête Masquée. Afin d'en activer les effets il du sacrifier leur deux monstres. La terrifiante Bête Masquée apparut faisant trembler d'effroi Yami et Séto. Il ordonna à son monstre d'attaquer directement les points de vie du Pharaon. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à subir le coup quand le Guerrier Bœuf de Kaiba s'interposa. Les deux hommes masqués furent hébétés de l'intervention du PDG. Celui-ci avait sciemment protégé les points de vie de son coéquipier. Yami le remercia d'un sourire :

« Ne te méprends pas, si je l'ai fais c'est uniquement parce que nous sommes liés dans ce duel et que je veux revoir mon petit frère. Et puis, je risquerais de perdre des points si Amy venait à apprendre que je t'ai laissé en difficulté. »

Yami acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Alors que Lumis s'apprêtait à attaquer directement Kaiba le Pharaon révéla sa carte retournée, leur faisant détruire leur mains. Les Pilleurs fulminaient. Ils piochèrent tous cinq nouvelles cartes. Umbra voulu profiter de l'occasion pour monter Séto contre son partenaire mais c'est avec un sourire que le brun activa la Renaissance du Monstre qu'il avait placé plus tôt sur le terrain qui lui permit de faire revenir le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus qu'il avait envoyé au cimetière grâce à son rival. Mais malgré ça le brun continua d'affirmer qu'il allait remporter ce duel seul.

Lumis, avec un sourire mauvais, rappela alors à Kaiba que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus était plus faible que leur Bête Masqué.

« Kaiba, l'interpella Yami, Sache que si tu envois ton dragon à l'attaque je serais là pour t'épauler. Ais confiance en moi. »

D'abord méfiant, Kaiba finit par se laisser convaincre et envoya son dragon à l'attaque. La Bête Masquée fut détruite. Les Pilleurs ne comprenaient pas, leur monstre était le plus fort sur le terrain. Avec son assurance habituelle le Pharaon les éclaira. Il avait activé la faculté spécial de la Bête de Gilfer, qui, une fois envoyée au cimetière réduisait de 500 points l'attaque de n'importe quel monstre. Et ce fut sur ces mots que Kaiba termina son tour.

~

Six hommes habillés de la toge des Pilleurs de l'Ombre pénétrèrent dans la pièce et encadrèrent la porte, formant une allée. Deux hommes entrèrent à leur tours. Les Pilleurs s'inclinèrent devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre de la pièce, entre Joey et Amy. L'un des deux homme, le plus grand, avait le visage découvert et abordait un tatouage représentant des écritures égyptiennes sur la partie gauche de celui-ci, il avait le crâne rasé à blanc, le teint basané et regardait durement un point devant lui. Le deuxième, lui, avait choisi de rester dissimulé sous son capuchon, seul le bas de son visage était visible, affichant une peau tout aussi hâlée et un sourire narquois. Il avait en main une sorte de hache en or à double lame où en son centre se trouvait l'œil oudjat, le symbole du Millénium. Amy fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois que tu oses enfin te montrer sous ton vrai jour, Marik.

-Tu es perspicace, Amy, dit-il son sourire s'accentuant, Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Il se prit quelques secondes pour observer la femme aux cheveux bicolores de la tête aux pieds.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es remis de tes blessures… Ton corps était brisé quand tu es arrivé ici… Tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants ! »

L'hybride grogna à la remarque de Marik. Elle avait beau maîtriser ses pouvoirs elle ne pouvait rien contre sa faculté de régénération. Joey, remarquant son malaise, attira l'attention du porteur de la baguette :

« C'est donc toi le taré qui en veut à mon pote Yugi. Si tu nous disais ce que tu nous veux. Et où est-ce que tu as planqué Téa ?! »

Le concerné se retourna vers le blond. Son sourire sarcastique toujours présent, ce qui eut don d'énerver le jeune duelliste.

« Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, mon cher Joey. J'ai un plan pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Le blond grinça des dents. Le chef des Pilleurs fit un signe de tête et deux de ses hommes se retrouvèrent derrière Joey Wheeler. L'un d'eux défit ses liens alors que le deuxième le saisit par les épaules pour le maîtriser.

« Hey mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! s'énerva le blond en se débattant.

-Joey ! Lâchez le !

-Amy ! »

Amy tenta à nouveau de défaire ses entraves alors que les Pilleurs entraînaient le blond hors de la pièce.

« Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes Marik ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je ne lui ferais rien de mal. J'ai besoin de lui pour affronter ce cher Pharaon. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard empli de haine à l'énonciation de Yami.

« Parce que tu crois réellement que Joey acceptera ?

-Vois-tu, grâce à ma Baguette du Millénium il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu es un grand malade, cracha-t-elle, Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'affronter toi-même ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu veux prendre sa place mais tu n'arrives même pas à sa hauteur ! »

Il s'approcha de l'hybride et frôla sa cuisse avec la tête de sa baguette, la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Elle frissonna de dégoût.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il ricana en passant derrière elle. Sa baguette effleura la peau nue de sa taille, son ventre se contracta sous le contact froid. De sa main libre il saisit une mèche de cheveux violettes du chignon à moitié défait de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marik ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux que tu me montres ce qui ce cache en toi, je veux connaître le secret du pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines. »

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à son coude puis remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Elle frémit, répugnée, en sentant les mains du Pilleur sur elle. Il contourna la chaise et s'agenouilla devant elle, plongea ses yeux mauves dans ceux bicolores de l'hybride.

« Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Ce que je veux c'est te voir changer, te voir quitter ton humanité et embrasser le démon qui est en toi. Je veux simplement posséder le pouvoir de l'héritière de Sparda.

-Désolée de briser tes rêves mais tu peux toujours courir pour que j'abandonne mon humanité. Et puis, je ne suis pas l'héritière de Sparda. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il se redressa en ricanant. Amy haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

« Personne ne connaissait l'existence du tombeau de Sparda, et d'après les écrits, seul quelqu'un de son sang aurait pu le retrouver. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient eu vent de cette légende et c'étaient lancé à la recherche du tombeau, en vain. Alors tu vas me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard qu'une hybride découvre le tombeau du premier coup ? Désolé mais je n'y crois mas. Concernant ton humanité, je me doutais bien de ta réponse et sache que j'avais tout prévu. »

Il claqua des doigts et deux Pilleurs s'avancèrent jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Ils prirent un sceau rempli d'eau chacun et allèrent se poster de chaque côté d'Amy. Celle-ci n'avait pas bronché, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, insoumise. Il sourit de manière sadique.

« Vois-tu, ma chère Amy, je sais comment briser une âme. Et tu as beau être forte et avoir un étonnant pouvoir de régénération on va voir combien de temps tu vas supporter cela avant de craquer. »

Il fit un signe de la main et les deux Pilleurs déversèrent le contenu de leur seau sur Amy. Elle hurla de douleur en sentant le fluide couler sur elle, brûlant son épiderme sous son passage. Elle agrippa les accoudoirs, brisant le bois sous la force de sa poigne. Elle bascula la tête en avant en suffoquant alors qu'elle sentait des cloques naître sur sa peau. Marik lâcha un rire cruel.

« C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point une prière peut transformer de l'eau en un outil de torture pour démon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La jeune femme releva difficilement la tête et encra à nouveau ses prunelles dans celles de Marik.

« Tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux, dit-elle de manière provocante avec un sourire en coin, Déverser des litres d'eau bénite sur moi, utiliser ta Baguette du Millénium pour briser mon esprit tu n'arriveras à rien, je restera moi. Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire. Tu veux me faire flancher pour pratiquer le rituel de l'extraction sur moi, mais désolée de briser ton plan Marik, tu n'y arrivera jamais. Je resterai celle que je suis.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il donna à nouveau le signal et les Pilleurs renversèrent à nouveau de l'eau bénite sur l'hybride. Cette fois, elle ne cria pas, se contenant de serrer les dents. Elle devait tenir, coûte que coûte. Marik s'approcha d'elle, empoigna fermement ses cheveux et lui redressa la tête de force.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non tu m'appartiendra. »

Elle lui répondit par un crachat au visage. Il essuya sa joue avec son poing en ricanant. Puis, dans un élan de violence, il la frappa en pleine figure avec sa Baguette du Millénium. Sa tête pivota sur le côté et du sang s'écoula de sa lèvre explosée. Il s'apprêta à lui asséner un nouveau coup quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un Pilleur essoufflé. Le bourreau se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, le dévisageant avec mécontentement.

« Maître Marik…

-Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a de si important pour qu'on ose me déranger ?

-C'est le jeune Kaiba, il s'est enfui !

-Quoi ?! »

Amy regarda du coin de l'œil le chef des Pilleur se déconfire. Elle crachat du sang au sol avant de s'exclamer avec dédain :

« Je crois que ton plan pour récupérer Obélisque le Tourmenteur vient de tomber à l'eau. »

Marik enragea. Il reporta son attention sur l'hybride. Celle-ci le dévisageait avec provocation. Malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et les cloques de brûlures qui recouvraient son corps elle gardait cet insupportable sourire en coin. Il pointa sa baguette du Millénium vers elle.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire… »

L'objet se mit à briller et un faisceau lumineux doré frappa Amy en plein visage.

~

Ce fut au tour de Yami de jouer. Après avoir perdu à nouveau 1000 points de vie il invoqua le Guerrier Magnétique Alpha et détruit le monstre joué face cachée des Pilleurs. Leurs adversaires se trouvaient à présent sans défense. Il joua la Poupée Espiègle en mode attaque. Kaiba se moqua de ce monstre ridicule alors que le Pharaon restait sur ses gardes. Pourquoi invoquer un monstre aussi faible ? Ils devaient avoir un plan. Umbra lança sa poupée à l'attaque et Lumis activa le Masque de Faiblesse reduisant les points d'attaque du Dragon et le Masque de Puissance qui augmenta ceux de la Poupée Espiègle. Mais l'attaque fut contré par le Pharaon qui activa Revepanel le Mystique, inversant ainsi les masques permettant ainsi au Dragon d'être plus fort et la Poupée Espiègle fut détruite.

Séto fulminait. Son rival l'avait a nouveau aidé et il était conscient que sans cela son précieux monstre aurait été détruit. Le Pharaon remarqua alors les tensions qui venait de s'installer entre Lumis et Umbra. C'était l'occasion de reprendre le contrôle du duel.

Umbra joua une simple carte face cachée et termina son tour, laissant ainsi la main à Kaiba qui lança à nouveau son Dragon à l'attaque. Yami jugeait l'assaut du brun irréfléchi. Il était tellement fixé sur son envie de remporter le duel seul qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la carte jouée par Umbra. Celui-ci l'activa aussitôt, révélant le Masque l'Inviolabilité, bloquant pour un tour. Kaiba en profita pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Lumis en lui faisant croire que jamais Umbra l'aurait protégé si c'était lui qui avait été visé par son Dragon.

Le petit gros tira la Marmite d'Avidité qu'il joua de suite, lui permettant de piocher à nouveau deux cartes. Il activa ensuite l'Echange de Carte et contre toute attente il choisi de prendre le jeu d'Umbra. Celui rouspéta, ne comprenant pas le choix de son partenaire. Il termina son tour en jouant l'Elu qui, en choisissant la bonne carte, fit apparaître le tout puissant Gardien de la Bête Masquée.

Yami et Séto déchantèrent en constatant que le monstre était plus fort que leurs propres monstres. S'il attaquait le Pharaon il perdait, s'il attaquait Kaiba alors ils n'aurait plus aucun monstre puissant sur le terrain.

Lumis fit son choix et désigna le maître des jeux pour cible. Umbra n'était pas de cet avis et jugeait qu'il valait mieux détruire le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus pour écarter toute menace. Kaiba profita alors du conflit et les provoqua :

« Je me demandais si tu avais le cran de défier mon Dragon Blanc mais maintenant je sais.

-Tu sais quoi ? Répéta Lumis avec irritation.

-Je sais que tu parles beaucoup mais que tu n'agis jamais ! En choisissant Yugi tu prends une porte de secours qui te permet de ne pas te mesurer à mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

Yami voyait clair dans son jeu. Kaiba provoquait Lumis pour attirer l'attention de Lumis sur lui et protéger ainsi ses points de vie. Le Pilleur mordit à l'hameçon et attaqua le Dragon Blanc. Le brun lui jeta un regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à en finir vite. Le Pharaon hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le duel. C'était à présent son tour de jouer. Les masques de Lumis encore en jeu il perdit 1000 points de vie. Il ne lui restait plus que 500 points au compteur. Ce tour était déterminant. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. La vie de ses amis et l'avenir du monde en dépendaient. Amy comptait sur lui. Il pensa alors à la jeune femme. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit à ses côtés, pouvoir lui expliquer son geste de ce matin et lui révéler la nature de ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas perdre. Penser à l'hybride lui fit regagner son assurance.

« Tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir attaqué Lumis. Car je tiens dans mes mains la carte qui mettra fin à ce duel ! »

Il joua alors le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma. Les trois guerriers magnétiques se trouvant sur le terrain leur faculté spécial s'activa. Leurs pièces se disloquèrent puis fusionnèrent pour donner naissance au grand Valkyrion le Guerrier Magna. Les Pilleurs eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant apparaître cette créature dont la puissance surpassait celle de leur gardien. Pourtant, Yami hésitait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait, les Pilleurs étaient troo calme. Il lança malgré tout son monstre à l'attaque, détruisant ainsi le gardien de leurs adversaires.

Comme il s'en était douté, la destruction du Gardien activa sa faculté, créant ainsi un nouveau masque qui leur permit de prendre le contrôle de Valkyrion. Yami se trouvait à nouveau sans monstre. Ils ne possédaient plus rien pour protéger leurs points de vie. Ils lancèrent alors une attaque direct vers le Pharaon. Celui-ci activa sa carte magique Fission qui sépara Valkyrion en trois guerriers magnétiques ce qui eu pour effet de détruire le masque et de récupérer ses monstres. Les Pilleurs perdirent contenance en voyant la situation se renverser. Kaiba joua ensuite l'Echange d'Ame lui permettant de sacrifier les monstres de son rival et ainsi d'invoquer son Dieu Égyptien Obélisque le Tourmenteur.

« C'est de la part de mon petit frère ! Vous allez regretter d'avoir tenté de me voler mon Dieu Égyptien et de vous en être pris à ma famille ! »

Le tout puissant colosse apparut sur le terrain. Il attaqua directement Umbra, réduisant ses points de vie à 0. La plateforme sous lui se brisa, faisant alors chuter Umbra dans le vide. Lumis tomba à genoux, pleurant la disparition de son ami. Kaiba s'adressa à son équipier :

« Maintenant à toi de le finir.

-Non Kaiba, si nous le laissons se rendre peut-être qu'il nous indiquera où se trouve nos proches. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur débat que Lumis fut prit de spasme. Il se releva d'un bon, le symbole du Millénium brillant sur le front. Yami et Séto eurent un mouvement de recul et le fixèrent, Yami avec colère et Séto avec surprise.

« Je vous félicite, vous avez réussi à battre mes Pilleurs. Je suis impressionné !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est devenu fou ?

-Non Kaiba, il est sous l'emprise de Marik. C'est lui qui détient mes amis et ton petit frère ! Répondit Yami en fixant le Pilleur d'un regard mauvais.

-Dis-moi tout de suite où se cache ce scélérat ! »

Marik parti dans un rire fou. Il allait s'exprimer quand une forme sombre jaillit du trou béant dans le sol. Un homme blond atterrit sur le sol, un genoux à terre. Il se releva d'un bon et pointa son pistolet vers le Pilleur.

« Nero ? Reconnu alors Yami abasourdi.

\- Salut Pharaon ! Désolé de gâcher votre petite sauterie mais j'ai décidé de m'inviter à la fête. »

Kaiba dévisagea le nouvel arrivant. C'était donc lui le frère d'Amy ? À sa vue le rire de Marik s'intensifia, enrageant l'hybride.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de rire du con, dis-moi où tu caches ma sœur si tu ne veux pas que j'explose ta face de gland.

-Ta sœur ? S'horrifia Kaiba, Tu veux dire qu'ils ont Amy aussi ?

-Comme c'est touchant, le frère qui s'inquiète pour sa pauvre sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est en vie que j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Nero grinça des dents. Il voulut presser sur la détente mais le Pharaon l'en empêcha en se postant à ses côtés, suivit de Kaiba. Sa crainte se voyait confirmée, Marik avait réussi à avoir Amy. Tremblant de rage il explosa :

« Qu'est-ce cela signifie Marik ?! Qu'à tu fais d'elle ?!

-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, Pharaon. Si tu espères retrouver tes amis tu ferais mieux de me retrouver rapidement, il ricana à nouveau et s'adressa à Nero, Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, mais je vais devoir vous quitter, je dois m'occuper de ta charmante sœur.

-Attend ! »

Nero s'élança à vive allure et attrapa le corps de Lumis qui tomba dans ses bras, inerte. Le blond le secoua violemment, lui hurlant de lui révéler où se trouvait sa sœur. Yami s'approcha prudemment de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calme toi, cela ne sert à rien, il n'est plus là. Nous allons trouver un moyen de sauver Amy de ses griffes. Je te le promets. »

L'hybride lâcha le Pilleur et se redressa lentement, tournant le dos à Yami et Kaiba. Il serra les poings et ce fut avec une voix lente et menaçante qu'il dit :

« Je ne sais pas dans quelle merde ma sœur s'est embarquée pour toi mais elle m'a demandé de te retrouver et c'est ce que j'ai fais, il se tourna vers Yami le fusillant du regard, J'espère que tu as une petite idée d'où elle se trouve. Parce que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'en tiendrai pour responsable et crois moi, tu regretteras de ne pas être entre les mains de ce Marik. »

Le Pharaon grogna de frustration, sachant pertinemment que Nero avait raison. C'était de sa faute si Amy se trouvait dans cette situation. La mine sombre il déclara :

« Et j'en assumerai pleinement les conséquences. »

Nero sonda le Pharaon quelques instants puis, voyant que celui-ci était sincère il soupira. Il rengaina son arme puis croisa la bras.

« C'est quoi la suite maintenant ? Une idée d'où se cache ce fils de pute ?! »

Yami se contenta de nier de la tête, légèrement sidéré par le langage utilisé par Nero. Celui-ci soupira de lassitude en se frottant les cheveux de la main gauche. Kaiba, qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence, perdit patience :

-Je peux savoir ce que nous faisons encore ici ? Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver mon frère ! »

Nero remarqua alors la présence de Kaiba. Il le toisa quelques instants avant de ricaner, agaçant le brun.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est donc toi le fameux Séto Kaiba dont ma sœur me parlait ? »

Kaiba allait rétorqué mais il fut devancé par le jumeau d'Amy :

« Je précise, c'était pas en bien, il se frotta le menton faisant semblant de réfléchir, Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait encore ? Ha oui, que t'es un connard égocentrique, égoïste et borné.

-Je vois, fit le brun de manière sardonique, Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré numéro. Un petit conseil, évite de me chercher, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

-Si, parfaitement. J'ai à faire à un mec qui est même pas capable de se prendre 5 minutes pour répondre à un appel quand ça ne le concerne pas. Alors à ta place je me la raconterai pas trop, parce que les mecs dans ton genre, je les brise capiche ? »

Le brun fronça des sourcils sous la remarque. Le blond claqua de la langue et regarda le PDG de la tête aux pieds. Ils se défiaient du regard. En voyant l'animosité qui s'installait entre les deux hommes Yami s'interposa :

« Ça suffit vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos chamailleries. Nos proches sont en danger. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Marik.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter Kaiba, provoqua Nero, Je comprends mieux maintenant où Amy voulait en venir en disant que vous étiez complètement différents. »

Yami ne pu lui demander de préciser que le bruit d'un hélicoptère s'approchant d'eux les interpella. Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel alors que le bolide aérien s'arrêta pile au-dessus d'eux.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite Marie qui m'a bien aidé quand j'ai bloqué lors de sa rédaction.

Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

À la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage**

« Ce n'est pas un de tes hélicoptères ? demanda Yami en reconnaissant le logo de la Kaiba Corp sur l'appareil.

-Si. »

L'engin alla à leur hauteur. La portière coulissante s'ouvrit sur Mokuba.

« Grand frère !

-Mokuba ! Il a réussi à s'échapper ! »

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit. Yami et Séto se hâtèrent à sa rencontre. L'adolescent en descendit et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère.

« Tu vas bien petit frère ?

-Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas pu emmener Téa avec moi.

-Dis moi, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Yami inquiet, Qu'en est-il de Joey, Tristan et Amy ?

-Hé bien en fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, répondit le jeune Kaiba, C'est Téa qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir et je sais que jusqu'à mon départ personne ne lui a fait de mal. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu Amy crier ! Nous devons aller les secourir !

-Montons dans l'hélicoptère ! dit Séto à l'adresse de Yami, Il semblerait que ton ami Téa ait aidé mon petit frère. Et même si je déteste cette idée je te suis redevable. »

Yami le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Nero les rejoignit les bras croisés et la mine fermé.

« Je viens avec vous. Je veux pouvoir détruire moi-même celui qui a osé s'en prendre à ma sœur.

-Très bien, accepta l'aîné des Kaiba. »

Mokuba fixa le blond avec de grands yeux ronds.

« T'es qui toi ?

-Nero, le frère d'Amy.

-Amy a un frère ?! s'étonna le plus jeune, C'est vrai que quand on regarde bien vous avez un air de ressemblance ! »

Nero prit un air amusé et ébouriffa les cheveux de Mokuba.

« Je vois qu'au moins l'un des deux frères est adorable ! »

Kaiba se contenta de grogner et invita le groupe à monter dans l'appareil. Ils s'installèrent tous et mirent des casques avec micros pour leur permettre de communiquer. Mokuba indiqua au pilote de se rendre à l'entrepôt portuaire de la ville

« Dis moi Yugi, fit alors Kaiba les jambes croisées, Qui est ce Marik ? C'est le chef des Pilleurs de l'Ombre mais à part ça que sais-tu d'autre à son sujet ? »

Yami regarda Kaiba, interloqué par la question, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

« En réalité je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir son visage. Mais je sais qu'il possède un objet du Millénium.

-Encore ces objets, soupira le brun excédé, Épargne moi le couplet sur leurs pouvoirs magiques Yugi. J'en ai déjà assez entendu avec Amy.

-Là est tout le problème Kaiba, rétorqua Nero en crachant le nom de Séto comme si c'était du venin, Tout ce qu'Amy s'est tuée à te dire est bien réel. »

Yami lui rappela alors Pegasus et son œil du Millénium, quand son âme avait été emprisonnée dans le Royaume des Ombres. À l'évocation de cet épisode le brun se renfrogna.

« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, mais je peux t'assurer que mon Puzzle du Millénium n'est pas une illusion. De plus, je ne suis pas exactement celui que tu imagines Kaiba. Je suis en réalité un esprit vieux de 5000 ans qui vit dans l'antre du Puzzle du Millénium.

-C'est un mensonge ! s'écria Séto les yeux écarquillés, Tu espères vraiment que je vais croire une telle histoire ? C'est donc vraiment comme ça que tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur Amy ? En rentrant dans son jeu ? »

Nero lâcha un petit rire moqueur en regardant le paysage. Séto s'énerva aussitôt :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-C'est pourtant réel Kaiba, poursuivit Yami, A une époque j'ai habité en Egypte. C'est la que j'ai régné en tant que Pharaon.

-C'est incroyable, dit Mokuba le visage ébahi. »

Kaiba, lui, n'en revenait pas. Cela concordait parfaitement avec l'histoire que lui avait raconté Amy et Ishizu. Tout ceci était grotesque. Il se mit à rire, irritant ainsi Yami et Nero.

« J'ai déjà entendu ce baratin et contrairement à toi j'ai été assez malin pour ne pas y croire.

-Tu crois ? le coupa Nero en le fusillant du regard, Écoute moi bien. Toute cette merde est réelle. Et si ma sœur est dans ce merdier c'est justement parce que tu ne l'as jamais prise au sérieux.

-Parce que tu vas me faire avaler que tu la crois ?! »

Le regard de l'hybride se durcit. Sans répondre il commença à enlever son gant droit et retroussa sa manche, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous son bras démoniaque.

« Amy t'a toujours dis la vérité, expliqua sèchement le blond, Même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre du sang de démon coule dans nos veines. Et si ma sœur est ici c'est uniquement pour empêcher ce Marik de mettre la main sur le pouvoir du Pharaon. »

Mokuba regardait le bras de Nero complètement émerveillé alors que son frère, lui, était effaré. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il se ferma complètement, et se concentra sur le paysage faisant mine de ne écouter alors que le blond continuait :

« J'étais avec elle quand elle a découvert le tombeau du Pharaon. C'est Sparda qui l'a guidé jusque là-bas. J'étais contre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille. Mais Amy est têtue alors pour être sûr qu'elle ne se foute pas dans la merde je l'ai accompagné, il lâcha un petit rire et remis son gant, C'est quand nous sommes arrivés dans le tombeau que nous avons rencontré Ishizu. Elle nous attendait. Enfin bref, c'est là qu'elle nous a raconté l'histoire du Pharaon, la naissance du jeu des ombres, de ce que comptait faire les Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Je me demande encore ce qui est passé par la tête d'Amy à ce moment là mais c'est là qu'elle a décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour aider le Pharaon pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver la paix. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, à la recherche de tes amis et de ma petite sœur parce qu'un putain de gosse de riche en a fait qu'à sa tête !

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi les Pilleurs veulent tant mettre la main sur les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens ! constata le jeune Kaiba.

-Tu es beaucoup plus perspicace que ton frère on dirait.

-Ça suffit, cracha Séto, Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez mais je vous interdit de raconter ce genre d'inepties à mon petit frère.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit simplement Nero en haussant les épaules, Mais un jour tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, plongeant la cabine dans un silence pesant habillé uniquement par le bruit du moteur. Plus personne n'osait engager la conversation en constatant que le brun ruminait dans son coin. Yami, lui, se demandait pourquoi Amy avait choisi de l'aider avant même de le connaître. Il échangea un regard avec Nero puis reporta à nouveau son attention vers l'extérieur, voyant que l'hélicoptère arrivait enfin à l'entrepôt portuaire de Domino.

~

Amy se retrouva plaquée contre le fauteuil sous la puissance de la Baguette du Millénium. Elle sentait cette magie ancienne pénétrer chaque parcelle de son corps et se propager tel un poison. Elle devait trouver un moyen de repousser le pouvoir de la Baguette, et vite. Marik s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, pointant toujours sa hache dorée vers elle.

« Sais-tu pourquoi la Baguette du Millénium a été créée ? questionna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, Elle a été créée pour soumettre les démons, les obliger à livrer le combat pour nous dans le jeu des ombres. »

Il repassa derrière elle, se délectant de la vue. La jeune femme était crispée sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, et semblait se débattre intérieurement contre la magie du Millénium. De sa main libre il défit son chignon. Les cheveux humides tombèrent en cascade sur ses bras, se collant sur le sang séché sur son visage. Il glissa ses doigts le long de ses mèches violettes avant de les empoigner violemment. Amy lâcha un râle alors qu'elle sentait sa tête basculer en arrière. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les ancras dans ceux de son bourreau. Il eu à peine le temps de remarquer le regard reptilien de l'hybride que la force démoniaque de celle-ci le repoussa. Il tituba vers l'arrière et fut rattrapé de justesse par deux Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Il observa avec un mélange de surprise et de fascination le halo bleu qui émanait d'elle. il se redressa à l'aide de ses sbires en rigolant nerveusement.

« Tu as réussi à contrer le pouvoir de la Baguette du Millénium. Je suis impressionné.

-Parce que tu pensais sérieusement réussir à me contrôler Marik ? ironisa-t-elle, La Baguette du Millénium est un objet puissant, c'est vrai, quand elle est dans les mains d'un homme tout aussi puissant. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je ne suis pas un simple démon. Je ne céderai pas !

-Pourquoi t'entêter à résister ? Tu pourrais simplement me rejoindre de ton plein gré.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne trahirais le Pharaon ! »

Il éclata de rire à la réponse de la jeune femme, la faisant hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Ce que tu peux être naïve !

-C'est plutôt toi qui est trop sûr de toi ! Le Pharaon est bien plus puissant que tu l'imagines. Il te détruira.

-Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à battre Joey…

-Joey ? s'indigna Amy, Que lui as-tu fais Marik ?!

-Je me sert de ce stupide duelliste pour obtenir ce que je veux de lui. Jamais il ne laissera Joey perdre et risquer que son âme soit envoyé au Royaume des Ombres.

-Jamais ses amis te laisserons faire Marik.

-Oh mais j'avais tout prévu, sourit l'homme sournoisement, Si quelqu'un ose interrompre le duel c'est la douce Téa qui en subira les conséquences.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure…., siffla-t-elle avec haine. »

Le sourire de Marik s'élargit. Il fit un signe de la main à ses Pilleurs qui déversèrent à nouveau de l'eau bénite sur l'hybride. Elle ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres en sentant le liquide brûler sa peau. L'homme aux yeux mauves profita de cet instant de faiblesse et pointa à nouveau l'objet du Millénium vers la jeune femme. Elle ne put rien faire quand la magie du Millénium pénétra à nouveau son corps. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, les dents serrées, les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs, tentant de résister, en vain. Elle sentit le pouvoir obscure pénétrer son esprit. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand les doigts de Marik se posèrent sur sa joue.

« Je suis peut-être trop faible pour pratiquer le rituel d'extraction de suite, mais quand sera-t-il quand j'aurais brisé ton âme ? »

Elle ne put que le fusiller du regard alors qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de pénétrer son esprit pendant que celui-ci gardait son sourire. Sa dernière barrière mental céda. Son corps fut prit d'énormes frissons et les ténèbres l'envahirent. Perdue dans l'obscurité elle perçut la voix de Marik faire écho dans sa tête :

« Tu as une certaine endurance face à la douleur physique, je suis admiratif. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle tu ne pourras résister, c'est à la souffrance mentale. Tu as peut-être du sang de démon dans les veines tu n'en restes pas moins une humaine. Et les âmes humaines sont tellement faciles à briser. Je te l'ai dit, ton humanité et ta plus grande faiblesse et il est temps pour moi de m'en servir. »

Elle se sentit happer dans des ténèbres encore plus profond. Elle suffoquait pendant que tout se brouillait autour d'elle. Une chambre d'enfant dans les tons rose poudré se dessina. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux tirés. Seul la lumière de la veilleuse étoile éclairait la chambre, lui permettant de distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour. Elle tourna sur elle-même, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, en reconnaissant la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle était petite. Ce même tapis rond gris à poils long occupait le centre de la pièce, son coffre à jouet était ouvert et la moitié de son contenu était éparpillé par terre. Tout était exactement comme la nuit fatidique où sa vie avait basculé. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait son lit, un simple lit une place au sol. La petite masse sous la couette laissait présager qu'un enfant y dormait. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement sur une femme aux long cheveux brun ondulés et vêtue d'une simple nuisette en satin grise. Elle pénétra en trombe dans la chambre et se précipita vers le lit pour réveiller l'enfant. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues d'Amy quand la petite fille, qui n'était autre qu'elle à l'âge de 8 ans, sorti de sous la couette et s'assit en se frottant les yeux pendant que la femme brune la pressait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a m'man ? Demanda la jeune Amy d'une voix endormie.

-Chut, répondit la mère en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, cache toi dans la penderie et n'en sort que lorsque papa sera rentrer d'accord ? »

La mère était paniquée. La petite fille prit son doudou, un petit lapin en peluche, et s'exécuta en allant dans le placard. La femme se hâta de vérifier que la porte était bien fermée quand des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La mère prit une grande inspiration et fit lentement demi-tour vers l'entrée de la chambre. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et pointait un revolver vers la brune. Celle-ci avait les bras le long du corps, seuls ses poings étaient fermement serrés sur sa nuisette. Elle ferma les yeux, semblant attendre l'impact de balle. L'homme lâcha un léger rire avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Amy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec tristesse, se précipita entre pour intercepter la balle mais celle-ci ne fit que la traverser. Elle jeta une coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, horrifiée, et vit la balle pénétrer sa mère en pleine poitrine. La brune s'écroula, son corps heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Du sang commença à se rependre autour d'elle. Amy tomba à genoux à ses côtés, le visage dans ses mains, et pleura de tout son soûl en psalmodiant maman. Perdue dans son désespoir elle ne prêta plus aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas la petite fille sortir de son placard, ne l'entendit pas hurler de rage et ne ressentit aucune chaleur quand la petite Amy immola l'assassin. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle se brouilla pour finir par disparaître complètement.

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ravala ses larmes et se redressa, découvrant ainsi le nouvel endroit. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le laboratoire de l'Ordre de l'Épée. Elle s'y vit, à l'âge de 15 ans, attachée à une chaise en iridium. Elle était sale, la mine fatiguée et les yeux éteints. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements déchirés. Du sang et du vomit séchés les recouvraient, laissant une odeur nauséabonde dans la pièce. Amy fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre à quoi cela rimait. Elle remarqua son double paniquer quand quatre laborantins entrèrent et se postèrent autour d'elle. L'hybride comprit alors l'objectif de Marik, lui faire revivre ses pires souvenirs en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit détruite psychologiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Elle regarda son double avec un air désolé alors que celle-ci se faisait torturer. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Si Marik utilisait ses souvenirs douloureux pour la briser alors elle devait se concentrer sur ceux joyeux pour le contrer. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa guider par son cœur. Elle se demandait sur quel souvenir elle allait tomber. L'ombre du Pharaon se dessina alors dans son esprit. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le laboratoire de l'Ordre de l'Épée mais dans un dédale d'escaliers allant dans tous les sens. Elle reconnu la chambre d'âme du Pharaon.

~

Yami errait , impatient, dans les couloirs de sa chambre d'âme. Yugi avait décidé d'affronter Joey seul et avait fini par lui donner le Puzzle du Millénium, coupant ainsi leur lien. Il était à présent impuissant et ça l'enrageait. Qu'adviendrait-il du monde si son partenaire venait à perdre ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Amy si Marik gagnait ? Il fut envahi par une immense colère en imaginant la jeune femme entre les griffes de Marik et frappa le mur de toute ses forces. Il le haïssait d'avoir osé poser la main sur elle mais il se haïssait encore plus. Sans lui les Pilleurs n'auraient jamais découvert les pouvoirs d'Amy. Sans lui elle serait en sécurité, sans lui… Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser qu'un frisson le parcourut. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Marik avait réussi à s'emparer de son Puzzle ? Il ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par le pouvoir de son Puzzle. Au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux avec surprise en reconnaissant l'aura qui avait pénétrée son antre, celle d'Amy. Il s'élança à sa recherche, enjambant les marches deux par deux, courant dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Mille questions fusaient dans sa tête mais la plus importante pour lui était de savoir si elle allait bien. Il s'apprêtait à gravir un nouvel escalier quand il tomba sur la personne qui hantait ses pensées.

« Amy ? C'est bien toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Elle resta dos à lui, statique au milieu des marches. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sales et emmêlés. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Elle qui, habituellement , était si sûre d'elle semblait complètement perdue en cet instant. Elle dégageait une fragilité qui lui serra le cœur. Soucieux et ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur il s'avança lentement vers Amy. Il la vit se tendre plus encore à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'avait qu'à lever la main pour la toucher. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il prit son courage à deux mains et en leva une pour la poser délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il eut à peine le temps de la toucher que celle-ci repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque et fit volteface.

« Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle avec dégoût. »

Yami eut un mouvement de recul face au regard emplis de haine que lui adressait l'hybride. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir fuit ce matin ? Il remarqua alors le sang séché et les brûlures qui maculait le visage de la jeune femme et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Amy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Est-ce Marik qui t'a fait ça ?! »

Il senti la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Il avait osé la toucher. Il allait lui faire payer.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salopard Marik. Après m'avoir plongé dans les ténèbres de mon passé tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Yami cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, incrédule. Le prenait-elle réellement pour Marik ? Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais elle le repoussa.

« Ne m'approche pas ! supplia-t-elle en montant les dernières marches à reculons.

-Amy, c'est moi, Yami… »

Il gravit les dernières marches à son tour. Amy recula jusqu'à heurter un mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une issue. Marik avait réussi à reproduire à la perfection l'architecture complexe de la chambre d'âme du Pharaon. S'en était troublant. Elle reporta son attention sur Yami qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci la couvait d'un regard inquiet et doux à la fois. À quoi Marik jouait-il ? Elle lâcha un petit rire sardonique.

« À quoi tu joues Marik ? Tu penses que je te donnerais plus facilement ce que tu veux de moi en te faisant passer pour le Pharaon ? Je ne te donnerai rien, tu m'entends ? Alors vas-y, continue de me tourmenter avec le visage de l'homme que j'aime si ça te fait plaisir.

-L'homme que tu aimes ? répéta bêtement le jeune homme incrédule »

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler les paroles de la jeune femme. Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques ? Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, il y avait plus important pour le moment. La surprise passé il retrouva son sérieux et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient séparés que quelques pas. L'hybride se mit alors sur ses gardes.

« Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que tu as son visage que je me laisserais faire.

-Je ne suis pas Marik, ajouta-il avec un ton rassurant.

-Ha oui ? Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? »

Yami se planta devant elle. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre caresser leur peau. Il ne savait pas comment mais il ressentait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il leva lentement sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme et effleura délicatement sa joue. Le symbole du Millénium brilla sur son front et de petits rayons lumineux jaillirent de ses doigts et pénètrent le visage de l'hybride.

Amy dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face avec surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par les deux perles améthystes qui la fixait avec une immense tendresse. Elle baissa alors sa garde et ferma les yeux en laissant une douce chaleur se propager en elle. Cet étrange pouvoir était différent de celui-ci de la Baguette du Millénium. Contrairement à celui-ci il ne cherchait pas à la dominer. Elle s'abandonna à cette magie qui la débarrassa des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en se sentant enfin libérée. Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de Marik. Alors pourquoi percevait-elle encore le mur en pierre dans son dos ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit réellement dans la chambre d'âme du Pharaon ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ceux-ci, et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci abordait un faciès soucieux. Avec une certaine appréhension elle demanda :

« C'est vraiment toi ? »

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Ses doigts continuaient de caresser la peau crasseuse de sa joue. Amy, légèrement tremblante, posa sa main sur celle de Yami, approfondissant ainsi le contact. Un élan de témérité le pris alors. Il saisit son poignet et l'amena contre lui pour l'étreindre avec urgence. L'hybride était complètement perdue. Comment avait-elle réussi à se retrouver ici ? Comment pouvait-elle être dans les bras du Pharaon alors qu'il y a quelques instants encore elle était plongée dans les ténèbres de son passé ? Se sentant enfin en sécurité, elle se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune homme, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Yami resserra sa prise, les rapprochant plus encore, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux poisseux de la jeune femme. Il huma leur odeur, s'attendant à la douce fragrance d'agrumes qui s'en dégageait habituellement, mais fronça les sourcils en ne sentant que celle du sang. À contrecœur il desserra ses bras et redressa la tête pour faire face à l'hybride.

« Qu'est-ce que Marik t'as fais ? Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il inquiet en essuyant les larmes d'Amy du pouce.

-Marik tente de me soumettre au rituel de l'extraction. Quant à où je suis c'est une excellente question. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis attachée.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Il ne pourra pas m'extraire. C'est trop tard pour ça, sourit-elle énigmatique, Pour le reste j'ai connu pire. »

Yami haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme puis reprit :

« Et ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas…, répondit-elle accablée, Je ne l'ai pas vu pour le moment. Mais et toi ? Tu n'étais pas entrain de livrer un duel contre Joey ? Et comment va Téa ?»

Il dévisagea la jeune femme, surpris qu'elle soit au courant de ces détails, puis reprit avec calme :

« Yugi est actuellement entrain de livrer un duel contre lui.

-Yugi ? s'étonna Amy, Tout seul ? Je veux dire sans toi ? »

-Hn, affirma Yami, Il a souhaité l'affronter seul. Il lui a donné le Puzzle et depuis le contact est rompu.

-Je vois… »

Amy analysa la situation. Marik possédait l'âme de Joey et tentait de l'extraire en même temps. Même si la Baguette était l'un des objets du Millénium les plus puissants ses pouvoirs restaient limitées. Elle devait profiter de ce fait pour concentrer Marik que sur elle et ainsi affaiblir sa prise sur l'âme de Joey. Le Pharaon remarqua l'air songeuse de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils et curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait il lui demanda :

« Toi tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison, mais je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Il haussa un sourcil et invita la jeune femme à poursuivre.

« Je… je crois que je dois y retourner.

-Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme, Il en est hors de question. Tu es en sécurité ici !

-Mon âme oui, mais mon corps est toujours entre leurs mains ! »

Le Pharaon détourna le regard, furieux de ce fait. Il venait à peine de la retrouver, il ne souhaitait pas la laisser partir. Amy posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mêlant l'inquiétude et l'impuissance. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, il était temps pour elle de regagner son corps. D'un simple regard Yami compris et se fut résigné qu'il la relâcha. Il fit deux pas en arrière, le corps crispé.

« Soit prudente.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle ferma les yeux, voulant se concentrer pour regagner son corps, mais le regard brulant qu'elle sentait sur elle l'en empêcha. Elle ouvrit les paupières sur Yami. Celui-ci lui criait silencieusement de rester, ses prunelles violettes brillant étrangement. Ne pouvant résister à ce regard hypnotique elle rompit la distance qui les séparait et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Le Pharaon eu à peine le temps de prendre conscience du baiser qu'Amy s'évapora. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et les caressa du bout des doigts. Après quelques secondes perdu dans le vague un fin sourire vint étirer sa bouche alors qu'il repensait à la douceur de celle de la jeune femme.

~

La douce chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé s'estompa petit à petit. Elle tenta de bouger mais les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait retrouvé son corps. Elle papillonna des yeux, sa vision s'habituant doucement à la pénombre. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent plus précisément au fur et à mesure jusqu'à laisser place à Marik et à ses deux sbires. Malgré la capuche qui camouflait une bonne partie de son visage Amy pouvait aisément percevoir la lueur rageuse qui brillait dans les yeux mauves de son vis-à-vis.

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper du Royaume des ombres ?!

-Oh c'était donc ça ? chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire, Je comprend mieux maintenant comment j'ai pu arriver là-bas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Marik d'une voix autoritaire.

-Rien qui te concerne. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le pouvoir de ta Baguette ne peut plus m'atteindre maintenant. »

En effet, elle sentait encore la magie du Puzzle du Millénium circuler dans son corps, la protégeant ainsi des pouvoirs de Marik. Un petit rire lui échappa en réalisant que, une fois encore, le Pharaon l'avait secouru. Elle était belle la garde du corps, à ce rythme les rôles finiraient par s'inverser. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant était de gagner du temps pour permettre à Joey de reprendre possession de son corps.

De son côté Marik fulminait. Il ne pouvait pas procéder à l'extraction maintenant, trop d'âmes étaient sous le contrôle de sa Baguette. Il ne pouvait pas non plus renvoyer Amy dans le Royaume des Ombres. Il ne comprenait pas comment mais celle-ci semblait immunisée. La torture physique ne menait à rien non plus. Comment pouvait-il la forcer à capituler ? Comment atteindre quelqu'un qui résistait à toutes sortes de tortures ? Un rictus sournois vient alors se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Ça lui aurait évité de perdre tout ce temps. Puisque se prendre à elle directement à elle ne menait à rien il devait passer par un intermédiaire. Il claqua des doigts et un de ses sous-fifres s'inclina.

« Oui mon Maître ?

-Amène-moi notre autre invité, ordonna-t-il en fixant Amy d'un air mauvais.

-Bien Maître. »

Le Pilleur se redressa et quitta la pièce. Amy abordait une mine suspicieux, le sourire qu'affichait Marik ne présageait rien de bon. De quel invité parlait-il ? Comme pour répondre à ses questions la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur deux Pilleurs de L'Ombre. Elle les scruta pénétrer dans la pièce. Ils tenaient chacun une chaine en main, traînant à leur suite un homme ligoté et dont le visage était caché par un sac en étoffe. L'homme portait un pantalon en jean brut et une chemise blanche avec un gilet tactique par-dessus. De par sa tenue Amy n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

« Papa ?! s'écria-t-elle en s'énervant sur son fauteuil.

-Amy ? »

Les Pilleurs obligèrent l'homme à s'agenouiller sur le sol et lui enlèvent le sac qu'il portait, dévoilant le visage de Matthew Evans. Il regarda de droite à gauche rapidement et fut horrifié en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa fille. Il voulut se lever mais les deux Pilleurs le maintinrent au sol. Il grogna de frustration et fusilla Marik des yeux.

« Putain Marik, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, je ne lui ai rien fais, répondit Marik avec un sourire en coin, Du moins pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ?! Je vous jure que si j'arrive à me détacher je vais v…

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa Marik en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, Vois-tu tu n'étais qu'une sorte d'assurance. Je ne pensais même pas avoir besoin de toi. Mais vu que ta chère fille adorée refuse de coopérer je vais devoir me servir de toi.

-Marik, pas ça, supplia Amy, Laisse mon père en dehors de ça !

-Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix… »

Marik pointa sa hache dorée vers le lieutenant. Celle-ci se mit à briller et l'œil oudjat apparu sur le front du quadragénaire. Ses yeux se firent vitreux et son corps se détendit complètement.

« Marik je t'en prie, libère le ! »

Amy pleurait de rage alors qu'elle se débattait sur sa chaise de toute ses forces. Elle se démenait tellement qu'elle finit par basculer sur le côté dans un bruit sourd. Elle poussa un grognement quand son corps rencontra le sol. Un flaque d'eau bénite s'y trouvait, brulant ainsi tout son flanc. Marik se moqua de voir la jeune femme dans une position aussi pitoyable. Il fit défaire les liens qui retenaient Matthew et lui ordonna de se lever. Tel une marionnette il s'exécuta.

« Puisque me prendre à toi ne nous mène à rien je me demande ce que cela donnerait si j'utilisais ton cher père ?

-Je te préviens Marik, touche le et tu le regretteras !

-Ha oui ? Nargua le Pilleur, Et tu penses vraiment être en position de m'en empêcher ? »

Deux Pilleurs s'approchèrent de Matthew avec des battes cloutées, prêts à le battre. Ils n'attendaient que le signal de leur maître.

« Voyons combien de temps tu résistes quand il s'agit de ton père ! »

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main vers ses sbires qui se préparèrent à frapper. Alors qu'ils levaient tout deux les bras, battes en main, pour assener un coup à la tête. Amy vit rouge et hurla de rage :

« Je vous ai dis de ne pas le toucher ! »

Un éclair jaillit de nulle part et frappa les deux sbires de plein fouet. Ils lâchèrent leur batte et se mirent à hurler de douleur. Ils gesticulèrent dans tous les sens alors que leur corps se consumait sous la charge électrostatique. Ils finirent par s'écrouler, morts, tandis que Matthew resta debout, complètement amorphe.

Marik fixait la fumée s'échapper des cadavres calcinés, stupéfait. Tout c'était déroulé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il se tourna vers Amy qui était toujours au sol. Le roux de ses cheveux avait laissé place à un blanc argenté et elle le fusillait de ses yeux reptiliens. La force qu'elle dégageait en cet instant l'oppressait. Elle dépassait de loin celle qu'elle avait utilisé pour repousser le pouvoir de la Baguette du Millénium.

« Ose le toucher encore une fois et je te jure que je tue Marik, averti Amy avec un timbre de voix plus sombre, Je ne suis pas le Pharaon. Je ne ferais aucunement preuve de clémence. Quand il en aura fini de toi je m'occuperai de ton cas, personnellement. »

Le message était clair. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sœur avait envoyé Amy. Son pouvoir dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne pourrait s'emparer du Puzzle du Millénium si le Pharaon avait Amy à ses côtés. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de la contraindre avant d'affronter le Pharaon. Un mal de crâne violent le prit. Joey Wheeler venait de se libérer de son emprise. Il grogna, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait surestimé la puissance de sa Baguette et sous-estimé la volonté du blondinet. S'il n'avait pas cherché à affaiblir Amy jamais le blond aurait pu se défaire de son influence. Il grogna de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marik ? ironisa Amy, Les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voulais ? Tu réalises enfin que tu ne pourras rien contre le Pharaon ? Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Il possède quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais ! L'amitié ! Nous sommes prêts à nous battre jusqu'au bout à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive ! Mais toi ? Qui se bat réellement pour toi ?

-La ferme ! »

De rage, il lui écrasa le visage avec son pied. Elle poussa un grognement quand sa peau rencontra l'eau bénite qui jonchait encore le sol. Il dirigea sa Baguette vers Matthew qui était resté complètement immobile. Celui-ci saisit me révolver qui était rangé dans son gilet tactique et le plaqua contre sa tempe. Amy s'agita.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Éructa Marik en augmentant la pression exercé par son pied, Puisque tu ne veux pas plier je ne vais pas te laisser le choix. Soit tu te soumets et ton père aura la vie sauve soit je lui fais s'exploser la tête !

-Arrête, c'est déjà trop tard, je ne peux plus…

-Alors tu peux dire adieu à ton père ! la coupa Marik.

-Non ! »

Marik resserra sa prise sur sa Baguette et Matthew plaça son index sur la détente. Amy le supplia d'arrêter. Le lieutenant s'apprêta à appuyer sur la gâchette quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Pilleur au visage tatoué. Marik lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me déranges Odion ?!

-Maître Marik, nous devons partir. Le jeune garçon a remporté le duel. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir récupérer la fille. Et contre l'hybride nous n'aurons aucune chance. »

Contrarié, Marik soupira et retira son pied. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme qui le fixait avec haine.

« Je vais devoir te laisser physiquement mais je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Ton pouvoir m'intéresse et je suis prêt à tout pour m'en emparer.

-Libère mon père enflure ! »

Il ricana et saisit une mèche de cheveux blancs.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Tu as réussi à éliminer deux de mes hommes en une fraction de seconde…, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit d'Odion, Tu vas me rejoindre Amy, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce les laissant seuls. Matthew avait gardé son arme contre sa tempe, prêt à tirer. Amy se débattit à nouveau contre ses liens. Le lieutenant s'esclaffa d'un rire fou, reportant ainsi l'attention de l'hybride sur lui. Ses traits habituellement doux étaient déformés par la folie. Elle fronça les sourcils et grogna :

« Marik…

-Je ne comptais pas te laisser seule, très chère. Après tout, tu n'as toujours pas donné ta réponse ! Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Va te faire foutre ! cracha Amy.»

Il ricana à nouveau et haussa les épaules.

« Quel dommage, il faut croire que la vie de ton père ne compte pas autant que je le pensais. »

Son sourire dément s'élargit et il redirigea son pistolet vers son visage. Son index pressa lentement la détente.

« Je t'en prie arrête ! J'accepte ! Je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras ! supplia Amy alors que des larmes résignées coulaient de ses yeux démoniaques. »

Elle venait de capituler. Marik jubila, se disant qu'avec l'hybride à ses cotés il devenait invisible. Mais sa joie fut coupée par le mur se trouvant à sa gauche explosa.

~

Le duel qui opposait Yugi à Joey venait de toucher à sa fin. Et même si il avait mal débuté, la loyauté que le blond avait envers son ami et l'amour qui éprouvait pour sa jeune sœur l'avait permis de reprendre pleine possession de son corps. Ils avaient alors pu terminé cette partie sur un match nul, les envoyant tout deux au fond de l'océan. Le blond réussit à sauver le jeune duelliste et sourit en le voyant remonter à la surface. Il empoigna la chaîne du Puzzle du Millénium qu'il portait encore à son cou er ferma les yeux, sachant que s'en était fini pour lui. Il avait pu prendre la clé de Yugi mais avait complètement oublié de prendre la sienne. L'ancre l'entraînait un peu plus vers le fond à chaque seconde. Alors que l'eau commençait à s'insinuer dans ses poumons il sentit quelque chose à sa cheville. Il ouvrit les paupières et fut surpris de voir sa petite sœur. Celle-ci parvint à le défaire de son fer et ce fut ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent le ponton.

Après avoir échangé une étreinte avec Serenity Joey enleva le Puzzle du Millénium et le passa autour du cou de Yugi.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient, dit-il avec un sourire, Merci pour tout !

-Et moi je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! »

Le blond lui répondit avec un sourire, reconnaissant d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés.

« En tout cas je suis heureux de voir le Puzzle du Millénium à sa place ! ajouta le blond sur le ton de l'humour. »

Yugi baissa le regard vers son Puzzle et le prit entre ses mains. L'esprit du Puzzle se matérialisa alors à ses côtés.

« Je me rappelle que je dois aussi te remercier Yami, pensa-t-il à l'adresse de son double, Tu m'as suffisamment fais confiance pour me laisser régler ce problème moi-même. On forme une bonne équipe toi et moi mais je suis heureux d'avoir appris que je pouvais me débrouiller seul si ça venait à être nécessaire.

-Mais je t'en prie, Yugi. Comme tu le dis, nous sommes une équipe. Maintenant, si tu le permet, j'aimerais prendre le relais. Quelqu'un nous attend. »

Yugi acquiesça et laissa sa place au Pharaon. Il se tourna vers Nero qui attendait, adossé contre un conteneur, les bras croisés et tapant le sol du pied en signe d'impatience.

« Maintenant que l'instant de retrouvaille est passé on peut se concentrer sur ma petite sœur ?

-Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien mais…

-Comment ça elle t'a dit ? le coupa Nero incrédule en se rapprochant de lui, Tu lui as parlé ?! »

Le Pharaon répondit par un hochement de tête et raconta sa rencontre avec Amy dans sa chambre d'âme. Nero, Joey, Tristan Téa et les frères Kaiba avaient écouté avec attention alors que May, Duke et Serenity ne comprenaient rien à l'échange.

Joey se gratta l'arrière de la tête en essayant de se souvenir du lieu où il avait été retenu, en vain. Tout était complètement flou dans sa tête et il n'arrivait à se rappeler de rien. Il pesta contre lui-même en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Raaaaa j'y arrive pas ! J'étais avec elle mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !

-Concentre toi Joey, tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Yami.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, s'énerva Nero. »

L'hybride s'avança vers Joey dangereusement. Il le saisit par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, surprenant tout le monde.

« Nero, calme toi, conjura Yami.

-Rester calme ?! éructa le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, Ma sœur est encore entre leurs mains et tu sembles être le seul à savoir où elle est ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement. Joey saisit les poignets du jeune homme dans le but de le faire lâcher.

« Je suis désolé Nero. Je comprend ta colère, je serais exactement comme toi. Mais je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien !

-Il a raison ! dit Téa d'une voix accablé, Moi non plus je ne me souviens de rien ! »

L'hybride soupira et libéra le blond. Il prit son visage de sa main humaine en fermant les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Ça doit être à cause de la Baguette du Millénium, constata Nero, Il a du foutre le bordel dans vos esprits. Putain fais chier ! »

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Celui-ci s'effrita sous la force de l'hybride, créant un léger renfoncement dans le béton. Yami posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Nous allons trouver une solution. Nous ne partirons pas sans avoir retrouvé Amy. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers le Pharaon. Voyant son air rassurant il hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, la nuit était sur le point de tomber, ils devaient impérativement la retrouver. Mokuba, d'un pas hésitant, alla vers l'hybride.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois savoir où est Amy… »

Sa voix avait si basse qu'elle était à peine audible. Nero s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, ses yeux brillant avec espoir, mais Kaiba s'interposa :

« Ne pense même pas toucher à un cheveux de mon petit frère, l'avertit le brun.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais m'en prendre à un gosse ? s'indigna le blond sur le même ton avant de s'adresser à Mokuba d'une voix plus douce, Est-ce que tu peux me dire où elle est ? »

Mokuba acquiesça et montra du doigt un grand entrepôt perdu au milieu des différents containers.

« C'est de ce bâtiment que je me suis enfui. Et je suis certain de l'avoir entendu crier un peu avant que je ne m'échappe. Si elle est quelque part c'est forcément là-dedans !

-Merci bonhomme ! »

Pour le gratifier Nero lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit râler le plus jeune. Il se releva et se tourna vers Yami.

« J'imagine que tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui, acquiesça simplement le Pharaon les poings serrés.

-Je viens aussi, s'immisça le grand Kaiba.

-Super, fit Nero en roulant des yeux agacé, En plus de me taper la momie je me tape le coincé !

-La momie/Le coincé ? s'indignèrent en cœur les deux concernés. »

L'hybride fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et pris la direction indiquée. Yami et Kaiba embrayèrent le pas quand ils furent retenu par leurs amis.

« Hey on vient aussi ! s'exclama Joey se montrant du pouce.

-Oui, rajouta Mokuba, Moi aussi je veux retrouver Amy.

-C'est trop dangereux. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

-Yugi a raison, affirma Kaiba, Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Mokuba. La phase finale va bientôt débuter, tu peux déjà lancer les préparatifs.

-Tu peux compter sur moi grand-frère ! S'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Sois prudent Yugi, s'inquiéta Téa.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Tout ira bien, dit Yami se voulant rassurant. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent le dos à leurs amis et rejoignirent Nero qui les attendait au loin. Ils s'élancèrent jusqu'à l'entrepôt en silence. Le bâtiment était immense et avait plusieurs portes sur sa façade.

« Et maintenant petit génie ? ironisa le brun, Tu comptes ouvrir toute les portes en espérant tomber sur la bonne ?

-Non, trop prévisible. On fait le tour et on reste attentif au moindre signe indiquant la présence d'Amy et on défonce le mur.

-Sérieusement ? se moqua Kaiba, Et tu veux faire ça avec quoi ? Je ne compte pas envoyer un autre de mes hélicoptères faire le travail. Et puis on risquerait de blesser Amy, ou pire, la tuer.

-Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'un de tes hélicos ? Simplement ferme-la et laisse faire le pro !

-Tu…

-Ça suffit, s'interposa Yami irrité, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Amy a besoin de nous. On a pas de temps à perdre. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, leur aversion pour l'autre était palpable. Nero finit par détourner les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Je comprend même pas pourquoi je me prend la tête. Bon, allons par-là. Et si vous voyez le moindre truc vous me le dîtes. »

Nero se mit à longer le mur sur la gauche, attentif à chaque son pouvant signaler la présence de da jumelle. Yami et Séto embrayèrent le pas, tout autant aux aguets que le blond.

C'était très étrange. Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'ils évoluaient autour de l'entrepôt et ils n'avaient croisé aucun Pilleurs.

« Il n'y pas âmes qui vivent ici, constata Séto, Nous perdons notre temps !

-Et moi je pense qu'Amy est toujours ici, affirma Nero, Ils ont réussi à la maîtriser une fois car elle a été prise par surprise, la bouger serait un trop gros risque pour eux, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

-Sauf s'ils ont réussi à pratiquer le rituel, suggéra le Pharaon.

-Impossible, Amy est bien trop forte pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement.

-En es-tu certain ? Elle était vraiment dans un sale état et…

-Pharaon, le coupa l'hybride en arrêtant sa marche, Elle a tenu tête à l'Ordre de l'Épée pendant presque un mois alors c'est pas en un après-midi que ce Marik va faire plier ma sœur. Elle en a pas l'air mais c'est une dur à cuir. »

Yami se contenta de hocher la tête. Son inquiétude ne baissait pas, ni celle de Séto. Celui-ci affichait un air impassible mais intérieurement il se rongeait les sangs. Ils reprirent leur progression autour de l'entrepôt. Ils allaient bifurquer à l'angle du bâtiment quand le Pharaon se figea soudainement. Son Puzzle du Millénium s'était mis à briller et il sentait à nouveau l'aura particulière de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas loin, il en était certain. Il s'approcha alors du mur et posa la main dessus en fermant les yeux. La sensation s'intensifia, elle était là, il ressentait sa présence de l'autre côté de la paroi. Nero et Séto s'arrêtèrent à leur tour quand ils virent que le Pharaon s'était arrêté. Nero remarqua alors que le double de Yugi fixait le mur de manière incrédule.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

-Je crois qu'Amy se trouve juste derrière ce mur, je ressent sa présence.

-Et on fait comment ? s'impatienta Kaiba, Il n'y aucune porte de ce côté et on ne sait pas comment l'atteindre de l'intérieur.

-Hé bien puisqu'il y a pas de porte on a qu'à casser le mur !

-Quoi ?! Fit le brun, incrédule, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Avec la force de ton point peut-être ?

-Exactement ! »

Nero avait répondu avec un sourire en coin et intima les deux hommes à reculer. Il retroussa ses manches et enleva ses gants, libérant ainsi son bras démoniaque. Il sautilla sur place en tournant ses poignets pour s'échauffer. Il se mit en garde devant le mur et ferma les yeux. Un halo bleu commença à se matérialiser à côté de lui. Sous le regard hébété de Yami et de Séto il prit la forme d'un immense bras reptilien. L'hybride mima un crochet du gauche qui fut reproduit par le membre bleu qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Celui-ci céda sous la puissance du coup, créant un épais nuage de poussière. Le PDG et le Pharaon protégèrent leurs yeux avec leur avant bras alors que le blond restait de marbre. La fumée finit par se dissiper. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du demi-démon alors qu'il découvrait la pièce. Les deux autres se précipitèrent à ses côtés et furent horrifiés en voyant Amy, bien amochée, au sol et Matthew Evans prêt à se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

« Hé bah du con, provoqua-t-il en remarquant l'œil oudjat briller sur le front de Matthew, On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de braquer son arme sur un flic ?

-Putain Nero, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'écria Amy.

-Hinhin, ricana Marik en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants, Vous arrivez juste au bon moment ! Amy vient de déclarer qu'elle allait me rejoindre !

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! siffla la jeune femme la mâchoire serrée.

-Marik laisse les partir !

-Sinon quoi Pharaon ? nargua le possédé en jouant avec la gâchette, Elle ne partira pas, car si elle part elle pourra dire adieu à son père adoré .

-Tu n'es qu'un dégénéré, cracha Séto avec haine, Tu vas payé d'avoir osé t'en prendre à mes proches ! »

Le lieutenant pouffa puis pointa son arme devant lui, visant les trois hommes tour à tour.

« Peut-être devrais-je tuer l'un d'entre vous pour vous montrer de quoi je suis capable ? Pas toi Pharaon, j'ai besoin de toi vivant pour notre duel, il dirigeât son arme vers Nero, Toi non plus, je doute qu'une simple arme à feu puisse venir à bout d'un hybride. Il ne reste plus que toi Kaiba.

-Arrête ça Marik ! implora Amy.

-Si tu survis je libère Amy, si tu meurs alors je la garde. »

Il eût à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit. Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en entendant la détonation. Yami plongea vers lui pour le détourner de la trajectoire de la balle. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux au sol. Au même moment Amy se dressa devant eux dans un amas d'éclairs et intercepta le projectile.

« Amy ! hurla Nero faisant sursauter les deux hommes à terre.

-Quoi ? s'écria Marik interloqué en se tourna vers la chaise à présent vide.

Elle ramena sa main contre sa poitrine, touchant la plaie laissée par l'impact.

« Hé bah ! Presque touchée en plein cœur. Tu vises plutôt bien je dois dire, constata la jeune femme.

-Comment as-tu pu t'interposer ? demanda Marik en pointant l'hybride de son arme le bras tremblant, Tu étais encore à terre il y a quelques secondes. »

Elle se contenta de glousser en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa blessure pour sortir la balle. Elle observa quelques instants avant de la jeter au loin. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'adressa aux deux hommes au sol :

« Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? »

Yami la fixa en clignant des yeux, un air complètement ahuri sur le visage. Séto, qui n'en menait pas large, la pointa du doigt.

« Tu… Tu viens de te prendre une balle ? bégaya le brun les yeux ronds, Et tes cheveux ils sont blancs…

-Oh ça ? ironisa Nero en la désignant du pouce, C'est qu'une formalité ! On s'est déjà prit bien pire, pas vrai Am' ? Quant aux cheveux je suis plus perturbé par le roux moi. C'est vrai quoi ?! Tout les hybrides sont blonds sauf toi ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, exaspérée par la remarque de son jumeau, puis reporta son attention sur Marik qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci continuait de la menacer de son arme à feu et la fixait avec un air tétanisé. C'était l'occasion où jamais de libérer son père.

« Yami c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Tu as réussi à me sauver moi alors sauve mon père, s'il te plait. »

La voix d'Amy sorti le Pharaon de sa torpeur. Il la vit se jeter sur son adversaire et le faire basculer en avant. Tout ce passa tellement vite que Marik ne pu réagir. De sa main gauche elle tira le bras gauche de Marik vers l'arrière puis le plaqua au sol à plat ventre. Elle plaça son genou sur son dos et accentua sa prise sur son bras. Elle saisit son arme et la balança sur le côté.

« Lâche moi sale bâtarde ! se débattit Marik.

-Yami ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »

Le concerné se releva, déboussolé, et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Dans sa chambre d'âme il s'était laissé guider par sa colère contre lui-même, et contre Marik. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Il croisa les yeux démoniaques de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance, l'intimant à avoir confiance en lui. Il serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, elle avait tenu jusqu'à là pour lui alors il se devait de réussir. Ce fut avec une démarche plus assuré qu'il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparait d'Amy et de Marik. Il s'agenouilla à leurs côtés. Marik se mit à se démener plus vivement.

« N'y compte même pas Pharaon ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, rien !

-La ferme ! ordonna Amy en tirant plus fort sur le bras de Marik, Vas y, tu peux le faire, je crois en toi. »

Il gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire, la remercia de sa confiance puis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Il se focalisa sur la colère qu'il ressentait contre l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur familière se rependre en lui.

« Super ! Continue comme ça ! »

Sous les encouragement de l'hybride il laissa le pouvoir du Puzzle du Millénium l'envahir. L'œil oudjat apparut sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et, comme s'il savait parfaitement quoi faire, il tendit la main vers Matthew Evans.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

-Silence Marik ! somma Yami d'une voix autoritaire, Tu pensais que nos proches étaient notre faiblesse mais tu t'es trompé. C'est ces liens que nous avons qui nous rendent plus fort ! Tu vas maintenant libérer l'esprit du lieutenant Evans.

-Non, je ne le permettrai pas !

-Sentence du Millénium ! »

Des faisceaux lumineux jaillirent à nouveau de ses doigts et pénètrent dans le corps de Matthew. Celui-ci se mit à convulser en criant de douleur. Yami leva un regard soucieux vers Amy. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'il devait continuer. Au bout de quelques minutes il se calma. Ses membres se détendirent complètement et sa tête retomba mollement sur le sol. Amy relâcha lentement sa prise et retourna le corps de son père vers elle, le reposant ses cuisses. Le symbole du Millénium avait disparu de son front et son visage n'était plus déformé par la folie. Elle caressa tendrement le visage de son père. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

« Putain j'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

-Papa… fit la voix d'Amy pleine d'émotions. »

Il leva les yeux vers sa fille, des larmes de soulagement brillant au coin de l'œil.

« Je savais que j'aurais du dire non à ta mère quand elle a voulu t'adopter, plaisanta Matthew avec une voix faible, Regarde, ça fait même pas un mois que tu es rentrée et tu as déjà bousillé ma nouvelle voiture… »

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux et serra son père contre elle de toute ses forces. Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement, se déchargeant de toutes les tensions qu'elle venait d'accumuler. Elle jeta un regard emplis de gratitude vers le Pharaon. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue et ce fut avec un sourire éblouissant qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

« Merci. »

Il dévisagea la jeune femme, le rouge aux joues, puis finit par sourire d'un air niais en appréciant la douche chaleur qui venait d'étreindre son cœur.


End file.
